


HnG fic/art dump

by rhapshie



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discontinued for now, Illustration included, M/M, Ogata-centric, Warnings stated in the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: The Ultimate Sinning Collectiontm





	1. OgaHika: Lesson in Tsumego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogata gives Hikaru an unforgettable lesson in tsumego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Universe** : Canon HnG universe  
>  **Characters** : Hikaru (~22), Ogata (~35)  
>  **Warning** : None  
>  **Rating** : Explicit

“You know, for a 9-dan your tsumego is awfully poor.” Ogata’s finger hovered over a very specific location on the upper left area, tracing the cluster of black and white as if emphasising his point. “I don’t know how you managed to miss the chance to reduce this and kill it. An insei could’ve done better.”

“Can you just drop this already? You’ve mentioned it five times already and I’m getting tired of explaining myself to you.” Shindou slapped Ogata’s hand aside in a gesture of frustration of being patronised for a mistake he made from being terribly hungover, “I won the match, alright? Besides, I know how to solve it!” He insisted, slamming both of his hands on the ground in-between his crossed legs.

“Prove it, then.” Pushing his glasses up his nose, the bespectacled man stared the professional sitting opposite of him down. He crossed his arms as Shindou dipped his fingers inside the go-ke with such force the stones made loud clatter. With his eyes closed, he slammed a white bead onto the go-ban, making Ogata sigh as he replied with a 10-2.

“Then I’ll—” The 9-dan paused after he did a quick scan on the board and saw that his cluster was dead. He abruptly got to his feet and pointed at the Judan title holder. “Ugh! It was your fault!”

At the accusation, Ogata found himself bursting into laughter, something that usually only happened in the beginning of a match before his opponent lost by over 10 moku, and that was enough for heat to start developing on Shindou’s cheeks in embarrassment. “My fault?” He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair and looked at the younger male through the rims of his glasses. “Because I won the Meijin title and you decided to match me in drinking even lightweight as you are? I recall myself specifically telling you that you have an oteai match tomorrow and being hungover wouldn’t help. What did you say to me, Shindou?”

The addressed male’s face was beet red at that point as he clenched his fists and looked away, not wanting to repeat the words he clearly remembered saying last night at approximately 11 PM.

“What did you say, Shindou?” Resting his right cheek on his curled fingers, he kept his eyes fixed at the man in front of him, a smirk plastered on his lips.

The 9-dan inhaled, knowing full well that there was no escaping this humiliating predicament as he shifted his eyes to Ogata, his disgustingly tantalising smirk, those sultry eyes directed at him through the rims of his glasses and the way his voice dropped an octave as he said his name. “’I’ll let you fuck me raw in the car if I don’t manage to outdrink you.’” As a response to the heat suddenly spreading to the back of his neck, Shindou cupped it. Ogata had been waiting the longest time for him to give the green light for the clichéd car sex that Shindou had been trying to avoid at all cost due to how embarrassing of an idea it was. Two years in the making, and Ogata’s wish was fulfilled yesterday. It probably wouldn’t be too humiliating if either one: Shindou wasn’t a drunken, babbling mess who probably passed out in the middle of their lovemaking, or two: if Ogata had been equally drunk that neither could get their dicks working. He decided that he liked the latter better.

“You should’ve known that you were playing a losing game, Shindou.” The new Meijin clicked his tongue as he shook his head. The younger male was built a lot smaller than he was, shorter and hadn’t been a massive alcoholic like he had been when he was his age. “But considering how you missed this important life and death problem, I shouldn’t have expected any more. Perhaps I shall teach you.”

A jolt of electricity ran through Shindou’s very being and he burned, understanding the true purpose behind his carefully delivered sentence.

“I believe that you will be able to see what I see from here.” Ogata lowered his voice as he took a split second to tilt his head towards the space between him and the go-ban but making no attempt to move.

Red-faced, Shindou thoughtlessly shuffled around the board and towards the man and slowly reverted to a seating position. However, just when he was halfway on the endeavour, Ogata’s large hand moved to his stomach and threw him down onto his lap.

The man leaned forward to nibble on the 9-dan’s earlobe and whispered softly, “I want you to think _long_ and _hard_ about it.” Ogata smirked, darting his tongue on the back of Shindou’s ear to draw out a squirm from him. “Only when you are certain that you have it right, that you are allowed to tell me your thoughts.” He purred as he slowly unbuttoned Shindou’s plaid yellow shirt.

It had been two years since they started dating and not even once did Shindou ever manage to form a coherent thought with Ogata breathing into his ear, chest heaving up and down against him, the expensive cologne intruding his nose and those damned calloused fingers rubbing his most sensitive spots. Today was no exception it seemed, as he struggled to play out the tsumego in his mind.

As he tried to get his mind out of the gutter, Ogata finished unbuttoning his shirt and had moved on to work on his pants, letting his half-hardness sprung out its confinement. He leaned into the back of Shindou’s neck to suckle on the skin with the intent of leaving large hickeys all over it while doing lazy strokes on the cock wrapped inside his hand.

It wasn’t the hardest life-and-death problem Shindou had ever encountered granted that he didn’t have someone jerking him off and that he wasn’t hungover. Biting his lower lip to scrape whatever focus he had remaining in his brain, his eyes focused on the board.

“12-2.” He managed to let his voice out, as pathetic as it was.

Glancing at the go-ban for less than one second, Ogata replied breathily on his neck, “10-1.” One hand slipping on the back of Shindou’s jeans, he started to pick up the pace on his other hand enough for precum to start glistening on the tip of the 9-dan’s cock.

“10...” He gasped when Ogata gripped him tight out of the blue. “3!” Shindou shakily placed a stone to emulate the coordinates they said out loud. It was a miracle that he managed to not swipe his hand over the board and destroy everything.

Feeling that further distraction was required, the bespectacled man dragged the other male’s hips backwards against his crotch and until Shindou had to support himself by planting his hands firmly on the ground. Ogata slipped the jeans just enough for him to get a good look of his puckered hole. “11-2.” Said the male, watching Shindou placing another stone on the board with shivering hands. Smirking, he moved to the side to grab a conveniently placed lube.

Shindou felt like he was going to tear his lower lip when Ogata slipped his lubed finger inside him and curled it. “Uhm!" He squirmed when he felt a second one followed suit. Really, fuck that man and his ability to know where to pressure the right spot to force him into gote. “Fuck,” He breathed out after having his prostrate attacked mercilessly.

“And?” The Meijin asked, seeming disinterested.

“Fifteenoneohgod!” Shindou yelped, feeling his cock throb and more beads of precum started to leak out. “15-1.” Repeated the younger male when Ogata withdrew his fingers. He also took the opportunity to place a stone on the board as the bespectacled man busied himself with a condom wrapper.

“12-1” Ogata replied with mirth in his voice, hearing the soft clack as a result from a white stone being placed on the lid of the go-bowl. Slipping the condom onto his cock and pouring a generous amount of lube on it, he readied himself on the man’s entrance and he could feel how he pushed against him. “What’s next?” He withdrew teasingly.

Shindou sighed in frustration as he glanced at the board and played the next move. “9-2.” Immediately after he said it, he screamed, eyes rolled to the back of his skull as Ogata slammed his full length inside him.

Establishing a steady rhythmic pace, he rolled one of Shindou’s nipples between his fingers and hummed, “9-4.” Ogata slowly picked up the speed, pulling out halfway only to slam himself even deeper inside the younger male’s tight hole. He felt warmth as Shindou wrapped himself tighter around his cock. Shindou’s knuckles turned white as he tried his best to not lurch forward and knock the go-ban over from how hard Ogata was abusing his ass.

“8-1...” Opening his mouth wide to inhale some much needed air, Shindou forced words out as he dropped the black stone between his fingers to the ground instead of the lid of the go-ke. He didn’t have the opportunity to curse as Ogata slammed into him relentlessly and mouth creating more hickeys on his nape that he had to cover tomorrow.

“7-1.” Ogata’s breathing became heavier as he swung his hips back and forth. His cock, ensnared inside Shindou’s sweet, tight, pulsating hole, grew rock hard. He felt sweat developing on the back of his neck and slipping inside his expensive blue cotton shirt. At that point, Shindou could hardly form a coherent sentence as lewd moans escaped his throat in sync with the slamming of Ogata’s hips against his rear.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Was all he managed to say through his teeth, hands holding onto the cushion underneath him to prevent himself from being thrown forward into the goban. Ogata’s cock felt so hot and big inside him as he resisted the urge to scream at the thorough fucking.

Witnessing what kind of effect burying his dick inside his lover coaxed, he couldn’t resist a small dark smirk as he leaned forward once more, one hand idly caressing his thin waist and the other tracing ghostly lines over his lips, Ogata dropped his voice and said, “You wouldn’t dare risk dirtying a go-ban with your juice, now would you, Shindou?”

The 9-dan glanced at the expensive legged kaya go board in front of him and all he wanted to say was ‘fuck you, you can afford another 100 of these from your Meijin prize money’ but all he managed was pathetic moans and loud breathing after Ogata slipped his fingers inside Shindou’s mouth and played with his tongue. He was so close, just a few more thrusts and he would be finished, and Ogata knew it so that damned man slowed his movement. He took his sweet time pulling out of Shindou halfway before going back inside.

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Without having to look at him, Shindou could clearly see the smirk behind those words. “Now, be a good boy and finish the tsumego.” He muttered, pulling on his hair roughly until his face tilted upwards and towards him.

“Fuck you,” Shindou cursed through his clenched teeth, feeling Ogata’s cock slowly coming out and sliding back into his ass. He grabbed a stone from the bowl without looking at it and slammed it on the board. “11-1!” He yelled out at the double atari. As if on cue, Ogata pulled Shindou to his lap immediately buried himself inside him. Felt like he was suddenly split apart, tears welled up on his eyes and toes curled. Ogata was merciless as he wrapped his long fingers around Shindou’s slim waist to lift him up only to slam him back down until he released thick, warm juice all over his stomach. Ogata managed another few erratic thrusts before he finished.

Still balls deep inside Shindou, Ogata wrapped his arms around the panting and sweaty young man and whispered into his ear. “Feel like solving another tsumego?”

Shindou took a deep breath and leaned back into Ogata’s large chest, sighing. “Maybe in a few hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the blessings of bring able to draw art for my own fanfic amirite
> 
> Anyways, this is the tsumego in the fic: https://tinyurl.com/y79rjgoh


	2. OgaHika: Ten Times Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine times Shindou was denied the sex he badly wanted, and the one time he actually got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Universe** : AU. Sai is Hikaru's childhood friend and Hikaru was never a pro  
>  **Characters** : Hikaru (~22 in the beginning), Sai (~28) Ogata (~30)  
>  **Warning** : Character death  
>  **Rating** : Explicit

Shindou had never been passionate about anything in his life. He just wanted to cruise through without any needless worry that would only contribute to migraine or thinning hair. At some point, he picked up a few curious hobbies but never really made a big deal out of them. He was quite content working as a fast food joint manager—the pay wasn’t amazing, but it was enough to sustain him since he didn’t particularly have any expensive hobbies.

On his free time, he usually hangs out with his friends and play soccer, goes to gay bar at night to have a fling or two, and when he needs the extra cash, he goes to Go salon to do small-time teaching lessons. It was thanks to his rather chirpy friend that he was able to play in such high level. Fujiwara Sai, a Meijin, Honinbo, Judan, Kisei, Gosei, and Oza, also known as the 28 years old prodigy who managed to rob all the older players off their titles. It was an impressive achievement; he was lucky to have him as a childhood friend and learn from him. Because even now, Sai still had no intention of picking student of his own.

Sai himself had expressed awe at Shindou’s impeccable memory since he is able to memorise kifu as easily as turning his hand, paired with his acute sense of Go. However, the man gave up encouraging him to go professional long ago, ending his persuasion by saying that such talent was wasted at Shindou's hands. Whatever, Shindou had shrugged it off. Being a professional sounded like a massive pain in the butt and he had a feeling that he wasn’t cut out for that sort of lifestyle.

“Yeah, this move’s not good.” Shindou leaned forward, pointing at a black stone in the middle of white. “This cutting point looks tempting and I don’t blame you. If I didn’t have this stone here, then you probably would’ve been able to kill me. In this situation, it’s better if you just cut over here instead. See how I can’t really do anything about it?” The boy continued with the variation, not noticing the shadow looming over the board from behind. “Aandd... I’m toast.” He said, finishing up with a double atari, followed by a barrage of ‘ooohs’ and ‘aaahs’ from the older men sitting near him. “There’s actually another way of tackling it. You guys should try and figure it out on your own. I’ll give you a few minutes.” Lifting a few stones from the board, Shindou placed them on the desk gently before getting to his feet with a huff.

The man was about to walk off to the toilet before his hand was suddenly grabbed firmly, causing his defensive reflex to kick in and he almost spun around and throw whoever it was who invaded his personal bubble over his back, onto the ground. However, he stopped in his track before that could happen.

“Play a game with me.” The stranger suddenly said, his voice deep and full of curiosity.

Shindou, however, couldn’t say anything in response except appreciating the sight before him before recalling how long it had been since he got laid. Two months? Three months? Regardless, he was long overdue. “I suppose we can play.” He leaned forward with his hands on his hips, almost purring into the man’s ear.

The stranger, completely unaffected, stared right into Shindou’s eyes before walking to the nearest go-ban and sitting in front of it, then proceeded to light up a cigarette and puffed away.

That was the first time out of many he was shut down by the man who he later knew as Ogata Seiji.

Shortly after he was marvellously thrashed by Ogata and the man giving him a small smirk of approval, Sai appeared, looking a little apologetic, but Shindou was far too distracted by how good smirks looked on him. Well, with a face like that, Shindou should have guessed that Ogata would be a smirk and not smile type of person. When he upped and left, Shindou’s gaze lingered at his fabric covered rear, trying his best to resist a whistle.

Shindou knew it was part of Sai’s master plan to make him sign up for the coming pro exam, he fucking _knew_ it, but he couldn’t bring himself to not chase after Ogata, who he was certain, is gay—or at least bi. Call it a gaydar or whatever. He had been in the company of men who liked other men and all of them gave the aura that Ogata did, so there was never a slither of doubt in Shindou’s mind that he had a chance.

“The things I do to get a good fuck.” He mused, slightly cursing himself for being slutty. He had always loved being part of the chase if his target seemed worth it and oh boy, Ogata was definitely worth it.

The second time he didn’t get the sex he wanted was right after he passed the preliminaries with 5 straight wins. He saw his target emerging from the elevator amongst a swarm of old geezers. Shindou’s bangs were freshly dyed and he had casual wear on—a part of his charm, he claimed. With liveliness as his weapon, he ran over to the man and updated him on how he was doing on his matches, not shying away from touching Ogata’s arm every now and then. The bespectacled male didn’t flinch. He gave him a small smirk and a tap on the head before walking past him.

The third time was after he grabbed his 25th consecutive victory in the pro exam. He saw Ogata smoking near the car park and approached him, both hands inside his pocket and grabbed his own cigarette. Shindou popped it between his lips and refused Ogata’s lighter only to lean in to get some of his fire. He found out that Ogata had been the holder of Judan and Gosei titles before Sai came along and snatched them off him. Their conversation didn’t go anywhere sexual despite the small innuendos that he would sneak here and there. Shindou silently wondered if Ogata wasn’t interested or just dense.

The fourth time was after he got annihilated on his Shin-Shodan match against Sai. Shindou never thought it would be so frustrating to lose despite having defeated by him a million times before. He found himself in the bathroom after hour, alone, tears dripping down his cheeks in a moment of frailty. Ogata suddenly appeared behind him, tapped him lightly on the back, saying nothing but gave him a small nod. At that moment, Shindou knew that Ogata understood exactly what he was feeling. They entered into his red sports car and the man drove Shindou back home.

The fifth time was during his 23rd birthday party and after he received the award for the longest win-streak. Shindou was smashed on whiskey, Sai just looking pitifully at him, mourning his poor life choices. When he started walking outside and tumbled, Ogata was there to catch him. Shindou laughed drunkenly, teasing the bespectacled man to take advantage of him. Instead of taking him to his apartment, Ogata shrugged off his suit and draped it around Shindou’s cold body before picking him up. Ogata’s arms were warm around him, and chest heaving up and down soothingly against his cheek. When he gently asked if he was alright, Shindou knew that he had fallen for the man.

The sixth time was after Sai got the better of him once more in the final round of Judan tournament. Shindou drowned his sorrow by going into a bar he used to frequent and almost drove his company home before he spotted Ogata sitting alone near the bar with a shot glass between his fingers, looking a little dishevelled. Shindou learned that his most treasured goldfish had died. They spent some time together at Ogata’s large apartment chatting away. A toast to Ogata’s precious fish was how they ended the night. Once Shindou arrived home, he had never felt so alone.

The seventh time was after Sai’s sudden death due to an undiagnosed terminal illness. Shindou had been in dismay for a whole month, refusing to step a foot outside or eat anything substantial. He refused to touch a go stone until Ogata broke down the door to his shambled apartment and forced him to play. Shindou’s tears were unrelenting by the end of the game as he yelled out “I want to play again!” and Ogata pulled him into a hug until Shindou’s hysteria was replaced with small sobs. The man offered no word of comfort, but Shindou felt his heart breaking slightly when he realised that Ogata had been crying too.

The eight time was after he claimed Oza title and Akira, Gosei. Ogata Meijin came over with bottles of whiskey and they played the night away in silence, only accompanied with the music coming out of Shindou’s stereo. They ended up getting too smashed to continue their game and Shindou got up to his feet and started to dance to Queen’s _Don’t Stop Me Now,_ bottle of Jack Daniel’s in one hand. When Ogata got up and started to move his body, Shindou wondered if he was in love.

The ninth time was during Ogata’s solitary birthday. Ogata didn’t like birthday parties and he happened to be sick and agitated. He sarcastically asked if Shindou got him any present, to which Shindou pointed at his crotch. It was rewarded with a door on his face and a text shortly after saying that he didn’t want Shindou to get sick and miss his oteai match tomorrow. Shindou tried his best to deny that he was in love.

The tenth time was after Shindou defeated Ogata in best of five Judan match, to which Ogata responded “Well, fuck me.”, ignoring the fact that cameras were pointed at him. It was after Ogata emerged from the bathroom with his blond hair slicked back, exposing his forehead that Shindou found himself getting a little warm. He would never have expected the man suddenly slamming him against the wall and whispering into his ears,

“I promised Sai that if you ever beat me in an official match that I’d let you fuck me.”

At that moment, Shindou realised that the reason why he had been denied the sex he so badly wanted was because of Sai. He introduced Shindou to the world of Go, ignited his passion and love for the game until he soared as one of the most known and respected players, all using Ogata’s dick as a bait. Shindou laughed at his pathetic motive, giving it up for Sai to be able to devise such a brilliant plan before slamming his lips against Ogata’s, kissing him in a fiery passion.

It was wet, sloppy and impatient. They had waited for years, and they weren’t about to wait a second longer. Their hands immediately made their way to each other’s belt buckle to untangle it and let it dangle. Ogata cupped Shindou’s cheeks as they deepened the kiss and pushed Shindou harder against the wall until he felt the cold tingle of the tiled wall against his nape.

The boy with bleached bangs made his way to Ogata’s large hardness, appreciating the size of it as he pumped his hand back and forth skilfully, making the man groan into his mouth. Hearing such lewd noise he thought he would never hear, Shindou dropped to his knees and swallowed Ogata whole, tongue running all over the tip to drink his precum before he did so. Once Shindou found his rhythm, the bespectacled man gripped him tight by the hair and slammed his cock inside the younger male’s mouth before pulling his head back only to bring it back down, practically fucking his mouth.

Ogata cursed again and again as he finally pulled out and forcibly lifted Shindou up and turned him around, knowing full well his preferred position after over two years of the man continuously babbling about his sexual adventures. Shindou gasped as his pants and boxer were pulled down in one swift motion until they dangled only on one leg. Ogata slipped his fingers inside Shindou’s mouth from behind before working on his puckered hole.

One finger and Shindou bit his lips. Second finger, Shindou let out a load moan at the sensation of his prostrate being assaulted. Third finger and Shindou felt like he could just explode right there against the wall.

Ogata spat on his palm to moisturise his throbbing cock and placed the head on Shindou’s entrance before slowly pushing inside, rewarded by music that is Shindou’s squeal of wanton pleasure. Tears pooled in the new Judan’s eyes as he felt Ogata’s huge cock entering him, splitting him apart. It wasn’t just like any other dicks that ever fucked him. Ogata’s erection made him feel so full, so good, so _complete_. Once the penis was fully buried inside Shindou, he let out heavy, ragged breath that signified the calm before the storm.

Sure enough, one second after that, Shindou screamed in pleasure, not giving a flying fuck if anyone happened to be in the hallway. They could watch for all he cared, they could watch him being fucked by the most perfectly imperfect man he had ever known.

Ogata felt sweat running down his body as he thrusted his hips back and forth as fast as he humanly could. His dick throbbed violently inside Shindou, making him contract all around him in process. The two years wait had been more than worth it, and even if all Shindou wanted was a one-night stand, he would not argue with it. He got a lot more than what he expected, and he would not let himself fall into greed and ruin what beautiful relationship they built.

Or rather, that was what he had been telling himself all this time as he resisted the urge to pin Shindou underneath him and fuck him right here. As Shindou’s ass coiled around Ogata before he screamed and spilled his juice all over the wall, Ogata found himself head over heels.

Shindou’s breathing was heavy and ragged after he felt Ogata’s cock withdrawing from his pulsating hole, leaving trails of thick cum as he did so. In the few seconds where silence overtook the toilet, Shindou wondered what this would mean for the two of them. Was this only Ogata’s way of fulfilling his promise to Sai, who he knew had been Ogata’s best friend, or was it the beginning of something else? Shindou had never wanted a relationship, but at that moment, he felt himself thirsting for one. The thought of Ogata fucking anyone else with the same passion twisted his stomach in the most painful way. He wanted Ogata for himself, and it was slowly killing him. “ _It’s not love, it’s not love, it’s not love.”_ He chanted in his mind.

However, it was when he felt the small kiss planted on the back of his neck and Ogata’s raspy voice whispering into his ear saying, “Let’s go home.” That he admitted that he, indeed, was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following my fanfic trend of Ogata slamming Hikaru against the wall. Mmmmyeah.
> 
> Anyways, I don't know what happened here. I wanted to write something silly and funny, not something feel-y like this. This is why I love my hands, you can never guess what they want to write. Maybe one day it will decide to turn everyone in HnG into zombie apocalypse AU. We will never know.
> 
> Might do a Kaga/Tsutsui soon to honour my old OTP


	3. Illust 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a huge dump of the stuff I've drawn past couple of months. Mostly OgaHika.

Hikaru with varsity jacket is just... *insert 100 emoji here*

* * *

 

Ogata is a good cook, I don't accept any argument here.

* * *

 

Quick sketch of the qtpie!!! Haven't used pen and paper in ages.

* * *

 

Responsible daddy~

* * *

Lightning fast sketches!

* * *

 

I hope Ogata knows I love and appreciate him.

* * *

More sketches~

* * *

Two smoky boys

* * *

 

 


	4. KaTsu: Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At fifteen, Kaga grew a crush on Tsutsui Kimihiro.  
> At sixteen, Tsutsui found a girlfriend. She was a beautiful girl with hair as black as his and a bright head to boot.  
> At seventeen, he decided that he couldn’t handle the unreciprocated feeling any longer, so he stopped contacting and hanging out with the boy after graduation.  
> At eighteen, everything seemed like a fleeting, surreal memory as they moved on with their lives.  
> At twenty, Kaga rose up the ladder as a Shogi prodigy and quickly recognised as one of the best young players, but not without his share of scandal of him spending his money on prostitutes, alcohol and drugs. Not even all of those could ever numb his desire to find out what his high school friend had been up to, and his hopes that he would hear his voice again.  
> And now at twenty-three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Kaga (~23), Tsutsui (~23)  
>  **Warning** : Dub-con, drug use  
>  **Notes:** I really do love Kaga. He used to be my favourite character, so this is a tribute to my old OTP and an apology for all the poorly written fanfic I've made for them  >_> I hope they will forgive me /o\  
>  **Rating** : Explicit

Kaga had always hated timidness as a personality. After all, despite his young age, he knew that school sometimes could be a warzone and kids definitely could be cruel despite the adults gushing about how adorable they were when they just entered junior high. He had first hand witnessed how the weak would get trampled and everyone else pretended like they saw nothing out of the ordinary. School was no different than the outside world with its convoluted politics and fucked up social hierarchy—perhaps worse. In school no one gave a shit about you. Teachers preached that bullying was wrong, but never lifted a single finger when a case was reported. It was also one of the reasons why he found Tsutsui Kimihiro so very infuriating.

The boy was practically _begging_ to be pushed around with his thick-framed glasses and soft-spoken attitude. He maintained spotless tidiness every day, his grade impeccable and teachers adored him, truly the bullying material. Kaga _should_ hate him, he really should, as Tsutsui was the type of person who he hated the most. For some reason unknown to him, however, he found himself drawn to the bespectacled boy and gave him the benefit of the doubt that there was more to him than a trophy student.

At thirteen years old, Kaga would pick on him whenever possible and never held back when it came to his potty mouth, something that he would be rewarded with a look of distaste after. However, Tsutsui never once avoided him. In fact, they gradually grew closer each passing day even with their odd chemistry. It was strange that he never saw the boy being extorted or bullied throughout junior high but never really thought much of it.

Then at fifteen, he discovered the reason why. It was after lunch break that he went around the corner to see his friend accompanied with three boys much larger then he was, the third years, but not engaged in a friendly banter. They had him surrounded, growling at him to give them his wallet and the only reason why Kaga didn’t jump in right there was because Tsutsui merely sighed, adjusted his glasses, stared the largest of the three dead in the eyes and said:

“People like you are the debauched parasite unworthy of this country’s resources. You barely exist and when you die you will receive no obituary. You will be forgotten as soon as you draw last breath.”

And he waked off before any of them could even comprehend what he said. The three never approached him ever since.

At fifteen, Kaga grew a crush on Tsutsui Kimihiro.

At sixteen, Tsutsui found a girlfriend. She was a beautiful girl with hair as black as his and a bright head to boot.

At seventeen, he decided that he couldn’t handle the unreciprocated feeling any longer, so he stopped contacting and hanging out with the boy after graduation.

At eighteen, everything seemed like a fleeting, surreal memory as they moved on with their lives.

At twenty, Kaga rose up the ladder as a Shogi prodigy and quickly recognised as one of the best young players, but not without his share of scandal of him spending his money on prostitutes, alcohol and drugs. Not even all of those could ever numb his desire to find out what his high school friend had been up to, and his hopes that he would hear his voice again.

And now at twenty-three.

 

Kaga couldn’t even talk properly without slurring let alone walk to the bathroom without slamming himself against the wall a million times or risk tripping and dying, and hailing the cab wasn’t even in his dictionary. All he could do was crack up at the most unfunniest event he could see while he saw blurred duplicates of his surroundings.

At some point, his friends had upped and left to go into some of the bedrooms in the club to have a good fuck and although they asked if he wanted to come, Kaga had turned it down, which was surprising for even himself. Instead of immediately start heading home, he opted to drink a few more shots—a few too many, but not that he was in any position to realise how poor his decision was. Not when he could scarcely feel the ground he was standing on. He felt like he was floating, perhaps the effect of the drugs started to set in nicely along with the alcohol.

Now, Kaga wouldn’t claim that he had the most wonderful friends in the whole world. He would beg otherwise, in fact. It was them who first roped him into the despicable habits that he struggled to abandon, and he felt like he was far too deep into the lifestyle that he wouldn’t be able to get enough adrenalin rush into his brain otherwise. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t bisexual, so he could remain friends with Tsutsui. If it was him, he would be able to slap some sense into him, especially after seeing just how ruthless the boy could be. Tsutsui would lay it into him, telling him how fucking stupid he was, but in an intellectual passive-aggressive manner.

After a few unsuccessful attempts, Kaga finally managed to unbutton the top button of his shirt to expose his chest. The redhead sighed at the cool air that enveloped him. Stumbling outside and found himself tripping on the back of his other foot, he fell face first onto the grass before he rolled himself sluggishly and stared at the cloudy night sky. Kaga silently wondered just how long it had been since he last saw the stars, but he was far too smashed to fall into one of his melancholic episodes. Instead, he grabbed the phone that slipped out of his pocket when he tumbled to look at the time.

His hand fell lifelessly to the side of his ear and thumb idly stroking the rough surface of the cracked screen as he felt his eyes slowly closing.

 _“Good thing I didn’t bring any cash.”_ The man thought as he chuckled at himself, resigning himself to spend the night outside on the cold grass. If he was lucky, he would still have his phone tomorrow.

 _“...Hello?”_ A voice echoed in Kaga’s ears and he felt his eyes slowly opening once more. He would recognise that voice anywhere. It was Tsutsui’s, and he knew that he was dreaming when he was greeted by the blackness of the sky. There was a long pause as the man tried to gather what was left of his scrambled thoughts in order to form a coherent sentence.

“Hey, Tsu.” Was the only thing he could muster as hiccups found their way out of his throat.

 _“Kaga?”_ If the redhead had been sober, he would have noticed the way Tsutsui’s voice strangled, and how it was accompanied with a loud thud of a book being closed.

Kaga’s drunken laugh was interrupted by a series of smoker’s cough. “’Sup? I miss you, man.” Whatever, the redhead thought. It was a dream, he could say whatever the fuck he wanted to.

 _“You’re drunk.”_ The bespectacled male’s usually composed tone was reduced to a series of wobbly mess as he took a deep breath.

“Drunkenness is my perpetual state of mind, my friend.” He surprised himself just how well he was able to talk without being interrupted by hiccups or forgetting a word.

There was an extended period of silence as Tsutsui tried to find the correct response to such sloppy answer. Another cracked sigh was audible from the phone. _“Where are you?”_

Kaga was still in cloud nine as he hummed and saw the bright pink neon light radiating off the LED light installed atop of the building he was just in a few moments ago, but his vision was far too unsteady for him to be reading anything. “Some strip club.” Was all he managed to say before complete quietness lulled him to sleep and he would have stayed like that if it wasn’t for the sudden movement that lurched him forward.

Hitting his forehead against something soft, Kaga’s eyelids fluttered open and looked to the side to see the blurred light of cityscapes and headlights of other cars glaring at him. He squinted to filter out the shine before he lost all sense of balance and leaned backwards only to bump onto a warm body. Before Kaga could turn his head, a pair of hands pressed onto each of his shoulder in an attempt to push him to a proper sitting position.

“You mindless nitwit.” The man whispered, not wanting to discomfort the taxi driver any more than he already was, at the prospect of lugging someone who was about to throw up inside the car. “Settle down.”

“...Tsu?” Kaga mumbled under his breath as his head lolled to the side and onto the bespectacled male’s. However, that was all he managed to muster as he once again passed out, Tsutsui’s voice slowly fading away.

Tsutsui exhaled in clear distaste when the man who reeked of cigarette and alcohol borrowed his shoulder. His common sense was sending all sort of red light, telling his muscles to push Kaga away, an old friend who disappeared from his life without so much as a word. Last he saw him was on the news as one of the youngest and most gifted Shogi player, who competed internationally and almost emerged victorious. He was glad that Kaga found something that he was passionate about and walked the same road that Shindou did, although for an entirely different board game. Sometimes Tsutsui wished that he was nearly as talented as the two to make it into the professional scene. Alas, the world had another plan for him and that was to become a dull businessman who sat in an office cubicle for hours on end.

All this time, he wanted to contact the man again, he really did. However, it was the petty side of him that made him decide to wait for Kaga to be the one to call him first. After one solid year, he gave up on such wishful thinking and opted to move on with his life. Tsutsui knew that life had the power to snatch a friend away from you and as bitter as it might be, sometimes it was for the best. However, seeing how dishevelled Kaga looked now, Tsutsui started to wonder if it really was the case.

He didn’t want to believe the rumour surrounding the man—how he had fallen into the hands of drugs and alcoholism and it clenched his stomach to see the verification first hand. If only he tried harder to reconnect with him perhaps this could be avoided altogether.

Tsutsui slipped his hand inside Kaga’s pocket to place the wallet that he retrieved from the male for the sake of checking his address. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the destination and the smaller male surprised himself at how he managed to prop the man up properly despite his heavy weight.

After fumbling with the set of keys and dropping them once, Tsutsui finally managed to open the door into the considerably large apartment and dumped Kaga’s unmoving body onto the bed face-up. The redhead stirred slightly as Tsutsui rolled him to the side so he wouldn’t choke on his own vomit before exhaling loudly and turned around to leave.

“Tsu...” The man sighed out and it was enough to stop the addressed male in his track. “Leavin’ already...?”

Tsutsui should leave and he _fucking_ knew it. However, after hearing his name coming out of his Kaga’s lips, he was unable to steel himself, tried as he might. If he walked away, they would remain two strangers with memories. Kaga wouldn’t have any recollection of drunk-dialling him and there would be that. No sappy reunion, no wasted breath explaining each other.

However, Tsutsui found out that he wasn’t a strong enough man to walk away from the boy that he once fell for. Kaga, the Mr Straight who was always popular with the opposite gender. Walking down the corridor with a womaniser with unrequited feelings was the most humiliating experience for him. He felt filthy. Especially when he found himself alone in his room, hands working himself to a fulfilling release.

If Tsutsui was North, Kaga was South. They were far too different and everyone in the school knew it. Defying all odds however, Tsutsui found himself somewhat taken by the boy’s brash and reckless nature. He could tell that part of the reason why he didn’t get picked on by other kids very often was due to Kaga’s presence. It was perhaps why his courage spiked—because he wanted to be stronger just like the redhead.

And fast forward to now where Kaga was where he wanted him—on the bed, powerless, unmoving and most importantly: too drunk to start anything with his clever mouth. It was his chance to savour the moment that was served on a silver platter, and such thought honestly horrified him. It was practically rape that he was about to commit if he chose to succumb into the sinful desire, but he could hardly contain himself.

As Tsutsui approached the babbling mess of an old friend lying like a ragdoll on the bed, his conscience was practically screaming at the top of its lungs for him to halt and just leave the man alone, that it would just hurt him in the long run if he chose to get involved any more than he already did. However, as the bespectacled male stripped the redhead off his pants and climbed on top of him, he found out that he really didn’t give a rat’s ass about what was going to happen tomorrow.

Kaga groaned underneath him as Tsutsui carefully stroke his length and decided to grip it a little harder when he realised that the man was very drunk, and his dick very confused. He leaned forward until their noses were practically touching, close enough until he could smell the pungent mix of cigarette, alcohol and bubble gum that made him wince. And he would never know what got into him as he captured Kaga’s lips in a searing kiss, but all he noticed was how his dry lips scraped his soft ones and how his tongue slightly moved in rhythm to Tsutsui’s movement inside his mouth.

When Tsutsui felt Kaga slowly springing to life under his touch, he pulled back, noticing how the man’s head inched closer to his only to fall back down. The bespectacled male climbed off the bed and cursed when he struggled to find anything that remotely resembled a lube around the room. He opened the nightstand next to him before desperately rummaging. After the third attempt, he finally found what he was looking for and he once again climbed on top of the drunken man.

Tsutsui decided that he was going to hell, and that he might as well enjoy the ride.

Skilfully, he tore his pants away and dropped them carelessly on the ground as he rubbed his cock together against Kaga’s. The friction was gratifying and even moreso when he poured a generous amount of lube, feeling the cool stickiness of the fluid that made him flinch.

Underneath him, Kaga stirred, head moving from side to side with eyes still fully shut.

Tsutsui roughly grabbed the male’s hand and pressed his finger against his lube-slicked puckered hole and moaned at the intrusion. Unlike his, Kaga’s fingers were longer and bigger, able to reach deeper inside of him. He could only imagine what they were capable of had the owner been sober and willing. When he inserted Kaga’s second finger, he bit his lips, hungry hole pulsating at the wave of pleasure hitting his bones.

Kaga wasn’t entirely sure what was happening around him as he felt warmth on his crotch, followed by a wave of delayed pleasure sent by his erect cock. It was enough to open his eyelids, and for him to see a familiar figure currently on top of him, or more accurately, wrapped around him.

“...Wha—” He gasped when Tsutsui slammed himself down, feeling his cock throbbing and ass constricting at the sensation. His eyes were tightly shut as he hastily moved up and down along Kaga’s erection, supressed cries of ecstasy echoing inside the room.

Before Kaga could realise what he was doing, he had both of his hands tightly wrapped on Tsutsui’s hips, making the bespectacled male opened his eyes wide before he threw his head back as Kaga forced him down his cock.

His toes were curling when they eventually found their rhythm and Tsutsui savoured the sinful moment of having Kaga’s dick buried balls deep inside of him, and his rough fingers manhandling him until he found a gratifying release all over Kaga’s expensive shirt.

“Tsu...tsui?” The redhead grunted at last, ignoring the fact that he had yet to orgasm.

Hearing his name coming out of Kaga’s lips, Tsutsui immediately pulled himself away from the bed, cleaned himself before putting his clothes back all within seconds. He was far too deep in shame and guilt to face Kaga, let alone talk to him.

“Wait!” The taller between the two forced himself off the bed only to be greeted with lack of mobility as he fell face first onto the ground.

Under normal circumstances, Tsutsui would crack a smile at the recklessness, but this time he merely exhaled, bent over to pick his belonging and headed straight for the door. He gave Kaga one last glance before he muttered, “goodbye” and slammed the door shut.

He clenched the left side of his chest as it thundered painfully within his ribcage. At that moment, he only hoped that somehow Kaga’s mind tricked him into believing that he had spent the night with someone he took home from the club, and not the friend he most likely had forgotten for years.

When he got home, he couldn’t resist the tears from overflowing in his eyes as he leaned against the door and slowly slid down onto the ground, both hands clasped firmly over his mouth to prevent a sob from escaping. He pathetically made his way to his bed and cocooned under the blanket, thinking about the filthiness that snapped him out of all conscience.

One day he would confess. One day he would finally tell Kaga about his repressed affection for him. He just hoped that he would be forgiven for the sin he committed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have no idea where I was going with this. The prompt I found was "accidentally called your number while drunk asking for a ride and you actually came au" I'M PRETTY SURE THIS IS NOT WHAT IT SHOULD BE.
> 
> Anyways, getting some prompts from tumblr. Next one will most likely be Ogata/Sai with "you’re a reaper escorting me to the afterlife and the road there is surprisingly long au"


	5. OgaHika: Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what?" Hikaru muttered against Ogata's warm chest, eyes closed and his voice slowly becoming softer as fatigue caught up with him. "I'm gonna call the cops."
> 
> Ogata snorted. "Save your breath. I'll do it my damn self."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Hikaru (~19), Ogata (~31)  
>  **Warning** : Underage  
>  **Rating** : Explicit
> 
> This chapter is my sin, written with my sinning hands. You have been warned!!  
> Special thanks to Arrysa (no, not really. I hate you for enabling me in all the bad ways)

_"Hey, Ogata,"_  Hikaru said over the phone, voice a little agitated yet strangely soft and almost squeaky that Ogata couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.  _"Something weird happened."_

"Define 'weird'." Muttered the man amusedly as he squeezed his phone between his shoulder and ear, both hands busied themselves with the signature yellow tie of his.

 _"Just... weird,"_  A pause ensued before the boy continued,  _"You're coming straight home from the airport, right?"_

"Yeah. Are you sick?" Asked Ogata a little exasperatedly. It was the rainy season, after all, and he hoped that his Hikaru heeded his warning and didn't neglect to bring his umbrella. Sometimes Ogata wondered his position in Hikaru's life. A boyfriend or a tired father, he wasn't sure which.

 _"Uh, no. Just come home quickly, okay?"_ With that, the call ended, leaving Ogata in the dark about what this strange incident that Hikaru was talking about entailed. After all, Ogata's and Hikaru's definition of 'weird' differed significantly and if the boy had deemed it strange, the situation must be very peculiar indeed.

And it proved to be true as Ogata almost dropped the suitcase in his hand when he walked into his apartment.

Sitting on the couch was someone he expected to see, Shindou Hikaru, the rising professional in the Go world and although he was young indeed, Ogata was almost certain that he wasn't  _that_ young. In front of him wasn't the nineteen years old Hikaru he knew, it was a much younger version of him and Ogata didn't how to feel about it. He wanted to laugh as much as he wanted to pinch himself awake, only if he wasn't completely baffled.

Hikaru's baby fat returned to his cheeks and eyes were large just like how they were when they first met, along with the pouty lips and, dear god, what was he wearing? A primary school gym clothing that Ogata had always found a little too exposing, especially on the lower half. Nevertheless, he was only half the size of the man he dated and Ogata deemed it wrong to start kissing the small boy even after two weeks of separation due to his commitment in Korea. It was bad enough that he was dating someone twelve years younger than he was and now? Now it was deadass illegal.

So, Ogata cleared his throat and looked away, trying to ignore the fact that his boyfriend looked absolutely adorable with his cheeks puffed up in frustration as he approached Ogata, fingers clenching tightly on his shirt.

"What am I gonna do, Ogata? I can't go out like this!" Was the first thing that came out of Hikaru's lips and Ogata knew that it was meant to come out with a tone of confusion and frustration, however, his childlike voice was far too high-pitched for the Judan to not burst out a laugh at. "Don't laugh!" The boy yelled out, hitting the man in the stomach but it did no damage as he was only half the height of the other male. If anything, it only managed to coax even more hysteria from Ogata who now had his back on the door, not even trying to suppress his laughter anymore.

"I--" He chuckled. "I have no idea how you managed to pull this off, but it's a top quality humour."

"How can you find this funny?!" Hikaru withdrew his hands seeing as how it only tickled the Judan. So, he opted to cross them instead and gave Ogata his death best glare, which wasn't good enough.

"So,  _kid_ ," The man started, the remainder of laughter still lingered in his throat. "Enlighten me. What happened?"

"I don't know! I woke up like this." Hikaru cried out, about as puzzled as Ogata was although he wasn't amused in the slightest. "What am I gonna do? I have a match coming up in a few days and if I'm not back to normal, I..." The boy trailed off as he twiddled his thumbs together. Then, he looked up. "Oh my god, Ogata. Will you cut it out!?"

"I'm sorry, this is just," He cracked up once more. "Too funny." Finally easing back into his normal composure after a long few minutes, he decided to grab the discarded suitcase on the ground and dragged it with him into his bedroom. "I'm not going to ask how it happened. This seems like something that happens in fiction, but I suppose you've had quite the... interesting life so I won't put this past you."

Realising that Ogata was referring to Sai, Hikaru could only exhale in resignation. "Well, I suppose the idea of a kindred spirit  _does_ sound wacky. But this... even for  _my_ standard, is ridiculous."

"I'm not about to argue. Now, help me unpack. I have the snacks you wanted me to get."

The two busied themselves with the content of Ogata's suitcase and Hikaru soon consumed the dry food the man bought from Korea while laying down the others, trying to choose which one to eat next. It was fine and well and Ogata would be more than happy to allow the boy to do it if only he wasn't bending over on his knees and if he wasn't wearing the scanty shorts that rode up to expose the flesh where thighs met buttcheeks.

And Ogata should feel absolutely disgusted with himself. Eyeing a young boy without (or even with!) his consent would be enough to award him with some time in the jail.

Hikaru sighed after a few moments of silence. He knew that Ogata was staring at him and it wasn't the cliched 'I can feel it' either, but it was due to the existence of the TV in front of him from where he could somewhat see their reflection. Knowing full well that Ogata wasn't the type to stare unless he was presented with a temptation that generally involved his naked body sprawled defenselessly on the bed, Hikaru schemed. He had always known that Ogata was nasty--this, spoken in full affection of course-- especially how he loved to tie Hikaru up, but who knew that he was  _that_ disgusting?

Regardless, Hikaru wasn't a fool and he'd gladly take any opportunity to fluster the composed man. He might look like a young boy, but he was a mature adult at heart. So, he stood up.

"Ogata- _sensei_?"

He could see the man visibly twitching at the added honorific, something that Hikaru definitely never bothered with and at that moment, he knew that he was in for a treat.

"Why are you spacing out? Let's have a shower." Hikaru gave him a large smile before dipping his fingers into the snack and popping one into his mouth.

Ogata realised that his boyfriend was toying with him, acting all innocent and wide-eyed. And once again, he should feel  _absolutely disgusted_ with himself but this strange event led to the discovery he wasn't into  _men._ He was into Hikaru, no matter how old.

"So, you're coming or not, sensei?" Hikaru purred as he slung a towel over his shoulder and it took all of Ogata's willpower to stand firm.

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Asked the boy, dragging his words and intentionally made his tone a little more high-pitched than necessary. "It's nice and warm inside even though it might get a little tight..."

"Just," Ogata's tongue froze as he tried to find anything that he could say without stammering, hands hovering in the air as he did so. Hikaru was planning to kill him and he wasn't a strong enough man to not fall into the trapdoor that was a world of innuendos. "Just shower by your own damn self." They came out more slurred than Ogata would've liked, but it was his own fault that he had to keep his teeth together to avoid a grunt from escaping.

"But I need someone to wash my back." Mumbled the boy, lips curling into a pout. A sight that Ogata deemed too irresistible that he decided to push the boy into the bathroom and slammed the door shut as if telling him to reflect on his action.

Inside, Hikaru resisted from laughing his ass off and it proved to be difficult as he leaned against the door and sunk to the floor, a hand covering his lips and effectively muffling the laughter that he was sure Ogata could hear. Not that he cared. It was priceless to see the man reduced into a speechless mess.

Deciding that he wanted to coax even more reaction, Hikaru immediately started the water and cleaned himself head to toe, making sure to apply double the amount of soap he usually would lather himself with and using Ogata's shampoo, specifically, in order to see just what this would do to his absolutely helpless boyfriend.

Ogata was halfway through his first beer in an attempt to get his mind out of the gutter when Hikaru burst out of the bathroom with a shit-eating smile and immediately approached him on the sofa and intruded his alone time with the TV. As he turned around, Hikaru brushed Ogata's hand to the side and sat on his lap without so much as a word.

There was a wave of smell coming from the boy's body and hair and it was doing...  _things_ to him. Things that he should once again, feel absolutely disgusted at. It was amplified when Hikaru leaned comfortably into his chest and looked back at the male, tilting his head and blinked his large hazel eyes.

"What is it, sensei?"

"You're fucked up, you know that?" Hissed the man in frustration. He had never been the one to swear, but this was an exception. Although Ogata was aware that it wouldn't do anything except contribute to Hikaru's amusement.

The boy shuffled on his lap and god, Ogata was tempted to just grab the boy on the waist and throw him to the floor because as he moved, he brushed against Ogata's groin and he was only hardly keeping it together. If he developed anything remotely close to a boner, he would  _never_ hear the end of it.

 _"It's okay, Seiji... just, just think of Kuwabara."_ And that helped, somewhat. Thinking about the Honinbou was infuriating enough it momentarily distracted him from his boyfriend who somehow shrunk into a smaller package. Honestly, at that point, Ogata wouldn't even bat an eyelash if some tentacle monster appeared. Hikaru's life was truly one of a kind and he wondered exactly how he got himself into that mess.

Oh, probably because he had a thing for young men. Young men who were amazing at Go and also happened to bleach their bangs and also had a rival named Touya Akira.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sensei. Don't swear at me." Hikaru sulked and rounded his legs around Ogata's back, cheek resting comfortably on his chest and hands placed on his shoulders. From that position, Hikaru could vividly feel his lover's heartbeat picking up in speed and he grinned. "I'm hungry. I feel like eating something big and meaty tonight."

Ogata spluttered and if he had anything in his mouth, he would've spat it out. Any semblance of self-restraint snapped all at once as he grabbed Hikaru's small figure and threw him on his back, hissing. "If you're that hungry, stop talking and make your smart mouth useful."

Surprised at how quickly he dropped the calm farce, Hikaru's eyes widened and realised that he might have bit more than he could chew when his lover crawled towards him on his knees all while unzipping his pants and freed his cock.

"Ogata, I'm just kidding. Oh god, you're not  _actually_ going to--mmmph!" The boy's sentence was cut short as Ogata forced himself into Hikaru's mouth, filling him up despite only being half-hard.

"You know the safe word, kid." Ogata chuckled darkly as he slowly shoved his way inside, getting used to the wet and tight cavern of Hikaru's mouth.

 _"You absolute bastard! I can't speak like this!"_ Hikaru screamed inside his head but made no move to withdraw. Instead, he tried his best to accommodate the man's enlarging erection that moved in and out of his mouth slowly, allowing the boy to get accustomed to it.

There was something absolutely filthy in the way Hikaru tried his hardest to part his lips as wide as he humanly could and how his brow furrowed and eyes glistened with moisture when Ogata hit the back of his throat. It wasn't a surprise how rarely he felt teeth on his cock save the few grazes every now and then as Hikaru had always been a snarky brat, skilful at running his mouth on the street and around his dick.

When Hikaru found his pace at last and dared himself to take more of Ogata's cock, he used his hand to stroke the part that couldn't quite fit inside him. Without warning, Ogata tangled his hands into Hikaru's hair and bucked his hips sharply back and forth, forcing a gag that vibrated the back of his throat that only served to enhance Ogata's pleasure as he let out a low, almost animalistic groan.

Honestly, that was part of the reason why Hikaru loved giving his boyfriend a head. Ogata wasn't exactly the most vocal in public nor the bed, hence why Hikaru clung to every reaction he could garner from the man, especially knowing that he was the reason for his pleasure.

There was nothing but lewd squelching and occasional gag noise inside the apartment for a long moment until Ogata felt himself driven to the edge and pulled out before he could finish inside his lover's mouth, as tempting as it might be. His cock was slick with saliva and pre-cum and Hikaru's lips were swollen, cheeks red in need as his eyes focused on Ogata's length.

"I'm going to hell," Ogata cursed but followed it up with a chuckle of resignation as he gripped Hikaru's waist tight and pulled him closer. "The safe word's still there."

That statement was responded with Hikaru struggling against Ogata and flipped himself over, getting on all fours and pushed his rear towards the bespectacled male, who could feel his cock twitch at the simply magnificent sight. Hikaru was plump, his puckered hole shivering in anticipation.

"And you're just  _so_ keen to drag me to hell." Ogata sighed.

"Shut up and fuck me."

"So demanding." A large and calloused hand wrapped itself around Hikaru's young dick, easily enveloping the whole length. Ogata leaned forward and nibbled on the back of Hikaru's neck before moving his way up slowly to the boy's ear where he tugged on the lobe. "Are you sure you can handle me?"

" _Shut up and fuck me_." Hikaru seethed in impatience. They were far too deep now to back out, not to mention how sensitively his whole body reacted to Ogata's touch. So malleable and pliant. It was something he would never admit, not in a thousand years, but he loved how dominating and jarring Ogata was, especially when the older male had Hikaru underneath him. This scenario just further helped to amplify that effect.

"Still a slut, I see," Ogata chuckled darkly, a finger moving to press against Hikaru's entrance while the other hand moved from his cock to his rosy nipples. "Are you still sensitive here too?"

Hikaru's body arched shamelessly in response and that only contributed to Ogata's satisfaction as he grabbed the lube underneath the coffee table and applied a generous amount to his fingers before inserting a digit into Hikaru, slowly.

The boy moaned at the intrusion. Two fingers felt like three, and three felt like four. It was uncomfortable and Ogata knew this, so he tentatively moved a little deeper every time Hikaru's shoulders relaxed a little, or until he started moving on his own. When Ogata's knuckles were sucked in, he abruptly curled his fingers and Hikaru screamed.

His arms were jelly as Ogata attacked his weakness again and again until his vision went white with pleasure and an electric tingle ran along his bones. They were only fingers and yet it was as if Ogata had already buried himself balls deep. He could only tremble with anticipation and nerve when he thought about what would come next.

When the digits withdrew, followed by a shuffling noise, Hikaru took a deep breath. "Wait!" He said, watching Ogata who proceeded to prod at his entrance. "I'll... I'll do it myself, okay?"

"You're giving me a show?" The man's chuckle was as gruff as it was smoky as he nodded and leaned against the armrest of the sofa. "Go ahead, then."

It wasn't for Ogata, Hikaru rolled his eyes. It was for him. He wanted to ensure that he wouldn't be ripped apart in the process as Ogata had a habit of going balls deep right from the get-go. So, Hikaru moved back and lowered himself towards Ogata's lube covered cock and sighed when he felt the hardness slowly stretching him.

"Good view." Without having to turn around, Hikaru knew that Ogata was smirking. The boy resisted from punching his boyfriend square in the face.

However, his frustration was soon replaced with small moans as his ass relaxed to accommodate more of the man's generous length. The whole time, Ogata bit his lower lips, sweat forming on his brows as Hikaru coiled around him so firmly it was almost painful.  _Almost_. God, he was so tight and Ogata hoped that Hikaru wasn't overdoing it.

"Mmh!" Hikaru's young cock twitched, beads of white forming on the tip as he finally swallowed Ogata. Behind him, the man muttered a soft curse as he placed both of his hands on Hikaru's waist, eager to move. Hikaru could only comply as he lifted his ass and brought it back down shortly after.

Ogata groaned and he closed his eyes as Hikaru picked up the pace. What had been slow just a moment ago, now was frantic and desperate, the slapping noise of flesh meeting flesh was deafening and Ogata felt like he could only last for a shameful half what he usually would as his cock was gripped and ensnared so strongly inside Hikaru's small, lithe body. It didn't help that the boy was practically squealing in such an irresistible, enjoying it as much as he was.

"Se-" Hikaru moaned loudly, turning around to gaze at Ogata. His large hazel eyes were brimming with tears, his cheeks red and his tongue sticking out of his lips so lewdly. "Sensei...!" The boy cried out, almost feeling Ogata's cock hitting his stomach.

That was the last button Hikaru had to push as Ogata came hard inside the boy and after a few more thrust, Hikaru finished too. There wasn't much but it was just to be expected from the growing body.

They remained for a few seconds before Ogata pulled out and they cleaned themselves methodically. Ogata, however, admired how his seed dripped from Hikaru's stretched and gaping ass onto the ceramic floor. It was enough to make his dick twitch once more, but he stopped himself from getting too carried away.

Hikaru had to go to the bathroom to clean and Ogata felt a little bad for not using a condom, but it proved to be a short clean-up as the boy returned to the living room and climbed onto Ogata who was lounging on the couch. Hikaru pressed his cheek against Ogata's chest, heart thumping loudly.

"I can't believe you actually fucked me. I'm like, 13."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up. I know. Like you're any better yourself. You told me to shut up and fuck you." Ogata rolled his eyes before once more focusing on the TV, revelling in the warmth that was Hikaru's small body. "We need to get you back to normal, somehow."

"Oh?" Hikaru's eyes glinted with mischief. "You want me to turn back to normal? It seemed to me like you love this body better."

"Can you just stop talking?" He didn't need any more reminder of how illegal what he just did was, despite Hikaru begging for it. Well, he was  _technically_ 19, but that was just a poor excuse that did little to douse the guilt.

"You know what?" Hikaru muttered against Ogata's warm chest, eyes closed and his voice slowly becoming softer as fatigue caught up with him. "I'm gonna call the cops."

Ogata snorted. "Save your breath. I'll do it my damn self."

"You sicko." The younger male replied after a short pause.

"And who was it who agreed to go out with this sicko?"

"Whatever." Hikaru mumbled and he fell asleep.


	6. OgaHika, OgaSai: Star-struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An abandoned story meant to be a part of the [Everlasting Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/series/935796) series.

Hikaru felt  _awful_.

No, it wasn’t because of the fact that he was awake at 5 AM in the morning or that he had once more stayed over at Ogata’s stupidly luxurious apartment and slept with him on his unnecessarily cosy bed. Not even because he pretty much downed the whole 1-litre tub of chocolate ice cream the Judan bought last night or because he knocked the game that Sai and Ogata had been playing for one and a half hour by accident. Under normal circumstances, he would feel  _terrible_ for that last item on the list, but now he had something else that overrides it.

Hikaru placed his hands on his forehead as he tried to regain his breathing, the silence inside the large bathroom was slowly killing him. He had been sitting on the toilet for the past ten minutes or so and it wasn’t because he had nature’s call.

He had masturbated over that damned old man Ogata Seiji. It all started with a dream, an erotic one at that. Hikaru didn’t want to recall anything that transpired, definitely not the way that Ogata had pressed against his bare skin, the suit still fully intact, the smell of his breath and cologne sharp. Especially not the part where he brushed and ran his hot tongue over the curve of his neck and how his strong fingers gripped his waist.

It all happened in an instant and it almost seemed like he snapped out of some trance after he finished in the bathroom. Hikaru wasn’t sure how he was going to lie down next to the man again without getting a boner. God, he hoped that Sai didn’t follow him into the bathroom in sheer curiosity. He didn’t want to scar the poor ghost.

Maybe he could grab a taxi and escape from the apartment so he wouldn’t have to face Ogata in the morning. That seemed like a great idea. However, he realised that he was going to commentate on the Judan’s NHK match against Gokiso 5-dan that afternoon and whether he liked it or not, he couldn’t back out.

Hikaru cursed his own stupidity and teenage hormone as he stayed in the bathroom for the next 3 hours, saying that he had diarrhoea when Ogata knocked on the door.

.

“If we continue with this variation… it will result in a semeai over here and that’s bad news for black. Eventually, black will be forced into a ladder like this.” The noise of magnetic single concave Go stones echoed in the otherwise silent room. Shortly after, the pieces were removed from the board and replaced with other variation. “But of course black can always play a kata-tsuki over here to maximise his chance to stabilise. It does look pretty grim for black if this keeps going.”

“That doesn’t give black sente, however. White can simply move for a kakari here and black can either respond aggressively with a hane, or try to patch up this weak point.” The noise continued as the audience responded with small nods and ‘ooh’s every now and then. “Ah, he played the kata-tsuki.” One of the commentators nodded while trying to flick through all possible variation that would bring black back from the brink of death.

“Fast response from white to block here.” Hikaru stamped a white stone on the magnetic board, eyes gazing idly at a certain blond clad in his signature white suit sitting in the middle of the stage through the camera. For someone whose full-time job was to play Go, Ogata sure was well-built. The poor boy couldn’t stop small streaks of red from developing on his cheeks,  _especially_ after what he did at 5 AM that day. 

He had been exuberant that he was chosen as a guest commentator for Ogata Judan Gosei’s match against Gokiso 5-dan, because then he could show the audience how sloppy Gokiso’s play was. Not petty at all. Hikaru had intentionally riled the bespectacled man a few hours before the match, telling him all about the nasty business he did, all so Ogata could thoroughly crush him to the point of no return. What wouldn’t he give to be able to see the look on Sai’s face.

Ogata took off his glasses to wipe it using his shirt for a second, sighing before putting them back on. He could see Hikaru with a shit eating grin without even having to look at the boy. Even at 17 years old, he was still as childish as he remembered him to be. Glancing slightly to the left where Sai sat, unseen by others, Ogata saw that he had that signature fan of his covering his lips while gazing at the Goban intently, not any less than pleased with how the game was progressing.

As his fellow commentator babbled away about the match, Hikaru just agreed with him idly as he observed the board. Ogata’s style of Go really had changed from the first he played against him. It wasn’t that he now had Sai’s hands or anything—with style so established like his, it was not easy for other kinds of play to affect it. Most of all, he was distracted because he was thinking of how warm Ogata’s lips would feel on his chest and nether region, how his long fingers would taste like as he dipped them inside Hikaru’s mouth, and—

“What do you think of this choice of move by Gokiso-sensei, Shindou?”

 _“It’s_ _terrible_ _… I can think of at least 3_ _better_ _spots to play_ _on_ _just by glancing at it for 5 seconds._ _Even after my filthy thoughts._ _”_ He trailed off in his mind but didn’t say it out loud. “I think it would be better to connect here so he can solidify his—ah, Ogata-sensei just capitalised on that.” Added Hikaru quickly, trying his best to not laugh.

“It seems like Gokiso-sensei has just resigned.” The other commentator noted when the man tentatively bowed down. “Shall we move on to post-game analysis?”

“Yeah.” The 2-dan professional agreed with a huge smile plastered on his face and legs pressed together to hide the slight hardness that developed from the earlier fantasy. “Let’s start with this kakari over here.”

.

“Despite the fact that I found your passive aggressive way of telling Gokiso that he is a terrible player frustratingly distracting, your commentary was very well done. Colour me impressed, Shindou.” Said Ogata while glancing at the rear-view mirror and flick the right blinker on prior to merging lane.

“You were looking forward to wiping the floor with him.” Hikaru shrugged while leaning back on the car seat. When the older male frowned at him on the corner of his eyes, he shuffled and curled his lips. “Look at me in the eyes and tell me you weren’t.”

“Well,” Ogata bobbed his head up and down and scoffed. “I guess I was.” He smirked, pushing the brake this time and eased to a stop in his apartment’s parking lot. “But you sure did make yourself some fans over there, huh? I’ve seen how some of the ladies seem to swoon when you walk past. Who would’ve thought that Shindou Hikaru, the snotty brat would grow up to be a heartbreaker?”

 “Pfft!” The younger male sneered at the comment and intertwined his fingers behind his head, a gesture he makes whenever he feels embarrassed. “You’re not any better yourself. I’ve seen the way women look at you on the road. That snazzy suit and the flashy car probably doesn’t help one bit.” He rambled on as they got into the elevator. “So, any reason why you don’t have a girlfriend?”

The elevator shook as it ascends to floor 15 where Ogata lived, and he used that time to ponder what he should say to the boy. It wasn’t that he didn’t want a girlfriend but he just found himself unable to give anyone the time and day when he was busy most of the time with Go. The only option for him was Go players, but the men to women ratio in the professional Go world was rather skewed and most of them were already married anyway. “Well, it would  _be_ nice if I had a partner.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “But I think they would be rather unhappy to discover that I spend more time with Go than going out with them.

“Seriously, you need a life.” Hikaru commented at the rather sad sounding reply he received, but he knew that he wasn’t any better himself, and from the way Ogata eyed him, the man probably knew it as well.

“I do need an excuse to slip out of all the mixers I’ve been invited to.” The Judan sighed in exasperation at the thought of having to go to one. “Although I suppose I can tell them that I’m gay.” Letting out a small chuckle, he opened the entry door to reveal a spacious apartment.

Hikaru seemed to not know what to do with that information, evidently shown by the way he stayed quiet for a moment. “You’re gay?”

Ogata said nothing to confirm or deny the question. He didn’t want to make the boy uncomfortable being around him just because he was gay—well, bisexual. “Come on, you wanna play a game, brat?” He shrugged his suit jacket off and draped it on the end of the bed. “I’m sure Sai also would like to play you.”

 _“Oh fuck,”_ Hikaru bit his lower lip when he saw how Ogata’s shoulders raised and dropped and how he licked his lips to moisturise them. Completely innocent actions, but not so innocent after the dream he had last night. He found out that he liked older men the hard way. Not fun.

The star-struck look didn’t go past Ogata unnoticed. He silently wondered what had caused the boy’s eyes to shine that way and why his cheeks suddenly reddened, but he had to admit that it was quite adorable. To rid of such thought that defiled the boy in front of him, he exhaled loudly before assuming a seiza in front of the Goban.

 _“Oh my, oh my.”_ Sai covered his lips with his oversized sleeves after seeing both males started blushing out of the blue. “You know what, Ogata-sensei? I think I will watch your match against Hikaru first.” He gave Ogata  _the_ look and the Judan gave Sai the ultimate death glare.

It was difficult for Sai to come into terms with his feelings towards Ogata. On the bottom of his heart, he knew that he still wished for a real, organic body. Not only would he be able to do something about the affection he was hiding, he would also be able to talk to Hikaru and play Go more freely. Sai understood that Ogata harboured some romantic feelings for him too, although it was 90% admiration. He would have a better chance if he wasn’t a ghost, he thought.

“So, you’re feeling better?” The blonde asked as he approached one of Hikaru’s corner stones.

“What?” The boy with bleached bang stared at Ogata quizzically as he defended his territory.

“The diarrhoea this morning?” The Judan played a normal joseki as a response to Hikaru’s hand. “Was it the food?”

“Uhh... Yeah. Yeah, sure. I’m fine now.” He retorted shortly, not wanting to disclose what actually happened.

Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack.

The game was progressing steadily and to a stranger, it would just seem like the two were playing casually with nothing on the line, but Sai knew better. Their hands were sloppy and hesitant, the exchanges had been strange, bare from any passion that the two always display in their games. One would chalk it out as Ogata being exhausted after the match in the afternoon, but that wasn’t the case. The Judan would never go easy on the boy, even when fatigued. A superiority complex, if he might put it bluntly. 

 _“_ _Kuh_ _! I_ _hane_ _at the wrong place!”_ Ogata nibbled on his nail nervously, hoping that Hikaru wouldn’t notice such a terrible play.

Hikaru, however, didn’t get fazed. He eyed the game, distant and disinterested as if his mind was in a whole another place. “ _Aargh!”_ He panicked, gripping his shorts tightly.  _“I just set myself up for a double_ _atari_ _!”_

Sai looked at the dismayed expressions of the two players who understood full well the gravity of their mistakes. He sighed and shook his head, tempted to hit both of them on the head to snap them back to reality and focus on their games. Alas, he could only smack one of them and that wouldn’t be fair at all.

 _“Dear god, just let_ _Hikaru_ _be 18 already.”_ Whispered the spirit in his own head as he flipped open his fan, hoping that it would shield him from the sexual frustration radiating from his students and the Judan.

.

“What do you mean you’re moving out?” A surprised question was thrown at Hikaru’s direction as he gulped what was left of the ramen broth. “Hikaru, you are 17 years old! You shouldn’t have to worry about that. You keep making decisions without consulting anyone. What about food? Are you going to be well-fed? Money?”

The boy placed the bowl on the table and he crossed his arms. “You know I make more per month than dad through tutoring sessions, commentary and winning my matches. Besides, Ogata’s nice enough to let me stay for free. His apartment is really close to the Go association too, considering that he drives.”

“I know that, but you are still a kid!” His mum placed her hands on her hips, desperately wanting to lecture her difficult and overly independent son. “And this Ogata person... I haven’t even met him! I don’t know what kind of person he is. He might have ill will for all you know.”

Interrupting the mother-son ‘bonding’ moment, the front door bell rang and Hikaru got to his feet almost immediately. “That’s Ogata!” He ran towards the door, his mum trailing after him, defeated.

“Excuse me,” The man bowed slightly upon seeing Hikaru’s mother.

“So this is Ogata.” The younger male introduced half-heartedly just to see her lips slightly agape at the sight of the man clad in clean, expensive white suit and the shiny red sport car parked behind him. “I’m gonna grab my bag. Give me 5 minutes.”

When Hikaru disappeared to the second storey with the thudding noise of his footsteps, Ogata focused on the woman in front of him, wondering how to be polite. He knew full well that his social skill was abysmal and if he wanted to make a good impression to make her allow her son to stay with him, he had to channel some miracle. Thankfully, he had a walking manners tutorial following him around.  _“Sai, what should I say to her?”_

“Uwah...” Sai covered his lips, looking at the Judan on the corner of his eyes, feeling the anxiety radiating from him. “It almost feels like you’re trying to court someone and now asking for their parent’s approval.” When glared at, Sai cleared his throat. “Introducing yourself is always a good idea, Ogata-sensei!”

“My name is Ogata Seiji, Judan and Gosei title holder.”

“So stiff!” Sai cringed, hoping that he would at least elaborate on his life or interest, or perhaps talking about how good of a boy Hikaru was instead of telling her what titles he had.

“Oh my, I don’t know much about Go, unfortunately! But I’m sure that’s an amazing accomplishment.” She placed her fingers on her lips, slightly taken aback by the succinct introduction. “Thank you very much for taking care of him, that troublemaker.”

“Yes, he is a little bit of a handful sometimes.” Ogata agreed, still with that deadpan expression and tone of his.

“That’s…” The spirit paused, “usually the part where you disagree with her.” Commented Sai rather too late as he was in a state of disbelief by how shockingly terrible he was at making a socially acceptable first impression. Like an angel that descended from heaven to help those in need, however, Hikaru appeared behind his mum a few seconds later, hopefully able to turn her attention away from the strange man standing in front of her.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few days. I need to cram in as much practice as I can for the next Hokuto cup preliminary. I’ll score first board this time for sure! Bye!” Hikaru walked straight past Ogata, leaving the poor man unsure of what to do. Finally, he bowed and excused himself before entering his car.

Hikaru’s mum was left on the front door and she sighed. “I wonder if he’ll be okay…”

.

“I doubt I’m allowed here.” Said Ogata dryly as he stepped foot past the gate to Haze senior high school. Hikaru had insisted that he wanted to visit his friend, Akari and check out what the Go club looked like. Perhaps give them a short lesson while he was at it. The Judan cursed himself for not being able to refuse the younger boy. Usually, on an empty day, he would entertain himself by playing some NetGo at home or even visit Akira in his regular Go salon to give him a beating or two. Anything that doesn’t involve Go always felt a little strange for him.

“It’ll be fine. They’ll probably think you’re a new teacher or something.” He said as he walked even faster than before and tried to remember where the location of the Go club was.

“I want to see how far Akari-chan has improved!” Sai skipped excitedly as they walked through the corridor, following Hikaru.

“Alright, I think this is it! Excuse my intrusion!” Hikaru slid open the door to the science lab and Ogata was almost certain that he would get the wrong place and that they’d get a strange look, but he was glad for once to be proven wrong.

“Hikaru!” Akari got to her feet and approached the boy in excitement. “I didn’t know you were coming today. We’re just practicing for the coming tournament.” She smiled softly before turning back to introduce him to his friends who gaped in awe upon seeing a rising 2-dan professional player.

Sai had stormed inside the room to take a look at the different Goban scattered around the room with different games played on them. He spent no more than 15 seconds on each board before nodding and moving on to the next one with the same enthusiasm.

“Your commentary on Ogata Judan’s match was so insightful!” One of the Go club members chirped when Hikaru walked into the room. “I can hardly believe you’re only 17.”

“Akari, why didn’t you tell us that your friend who’s good at Go is actually Shindou 2-dan? We could’ve gotten some discounted lessons from him using our club’s allowance.” One of the guys joked and Hikaru couldn’t resist a small laugh.

“I didn’t want to trouble Hikaru…” Akari pouted before turning her head to look at Hikaru. “Have a seat, Hikaru! You don’t have to review our games or anything.”

“But I want to see how much better you’ve gotten.” The boy with bleached bangs walked towards his friend’s Go board and inspected the game. It was pretty good alright, she has definitely improved. “Are you guys almost done with your games? Maybe I can play all of you simultaneously.” Hikaru decided and counted the number of people inside the room. 8 people—more than what they had during junior high. “You guys only have 4 boards?”

“We have 2 magnetic ones in the cupboard and 2 leather mats as well.” Akari smiled shyly as she helped the others to arrange the room. The members of the club were elated at the prospect of having a professional playing with them.

“I think I’d need reinforcement.” Hikaru scratched the back of his head, unsure if he wanted to play all 8 members at the same time. It would be a pain in the ass and they would have to wait for a bit too.

“Ogata-sensei, you should play them as well!” Sai bounced with enthusiasm in front of the Judan and he rolled his eyes.

“Instead of standing on the door being creepy, why don’t you play as well?” Hikaru looked at the older man, supporting what Sai had said completely even though he couldn’t see or hear the spirit.

 “Urgh,” Ogata muttered when all eyes focused on him, every pair seem like they threatened to pop out of their sockets.

“O-Ogata Judan Gosei?” Some of them muttered, obviously intimidated.

Akari couldn’t prevent a squeal from escaping. The man is a lot more intimidating in person than he is on TV and she could barely stand without shaking.

Ogata wished he could go home but steeling himself, he walked forward and sat on one of the chairs, waiting for everyone else to arrange the table for a simultaneous game with him too but none of them moved.

“Are we playing or not?” The Judan muttered, nervously for those who knew him like Sai and Hikaru, but downright horrifying for the others. Their shoulders tensed as they screamed out “yes” in unison and scrambled to move the desks and place the Go boards.

They picked the first and second boards of each gender to play against Ogata and the rest against Hikaru. Sai quietly mumbled a prayer for the ones playing the bespectacled man as he knew first hand that holding back was not his forte.

“Ogata-sensei, please be nice to them.” Said Sai in remorse.

 _“I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try.”_ Ogata whispered to Sai.

And sure enough, Ogata failed to hold back and annihilated the four members of the Go club.

“Geez, you sure are a terrible human being, Ogata.” Said Hikaru in the car. “I kinda regret bringing you there. I think you almost made them cry. Especially Akari.”

“I’ve never been good at teaching games.” The man replied as he adjusted his glasses. “And you said good things about that friend of yours, so I went all out against her.”

“I feel so sorry for them. You’re such a bully.” Sai added, not helping to make the Judan any better about himself.

“I am  _not_ a bully.” Ogata sneered. “At least I reviewed the games properly.”

“Yeah Sai, he’s a huge bully. Poor Akari.” The 2-dan supported the spirit, now getting used to talking to the spirit without hearing his sentences repeated by Ogata.

“Poor Akari-chan indeed!” The spirit cried out, shaking Ogata’s shoulder furiously.

“Alright, alright. Stop ganging up on me!” He grunted at the commotion that suddenly broke in the car but deep down, he felt light and oddly happy to have some noise in his life. He really hadn’t realised just how lonely he had been with eyes that looked at nothing but Go. He pushed away any sort of emotional attachment as he deemed it unnecessary. Being a part of the missing generation, especially, Ogata had grown to what he is today without any rivals to continuously challenge him so he didn’t think he needed anyone by his side.

Although he feared that his not-so-innocent affection for Hikaru might just be the recipe for disaster, he decided to just this once, drown in the ocean of feelings that he never got to experience.


	7. Illust 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ogata-centric artsies.

Only 2D characters look so good while smoking

* * *

Ogata and Sai being cold (well, one more than the other) since it's winter here!

* * *

 

Delinquent high school Ogata and Sai the school's doctor :3

Someone has a crush~

* * *

Illustration for Olympia's fic, [Fish don't care about a thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411493/chapters/33283653). Since Oriya reminds me of Sai anyway, I decided to play with the hue of his hair colour and turn it into Sai? LOL

* * *

 

Muraki/Ogata because they both are steaming hot and together, they are even more so! Another one for Olympia's fic :)

* * *

 

A sketch thing for another fic, [In Love and War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468032). It's a beautifully written fic and I totally recommend it.

* * *

 

I don't think I've posted these, so... anyways, drunk Ogata and Hikaru being the responsible one

 


	8. OgaSai: The Worth of a Life (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 4 (3-5 parts multi-chap):  
> In which Sai is a renowned detective and Hikaru is the brawn to his brain. They find an unexpected support in Ogata, the leader of the infamous band of mercenaries and underground dealings. Their goal: to find and apprehend the one in charge of Tokyo's largest drug cartel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Universe** : AU, Yami no Matsuei crossover  
>  **Characters** : Sai (~26), Hikaru (~20), Ogata (~30), Muraki  
>  **Warnings** : Nightlife - gambling, alcohol and drugs  
>  **Rating** : Mature

"Right over here." Ushered a bald middle-aged male as he let out a large puff of the cigarette between his lips. His voice was gruff and it cracked inside the eerily silent hallway, only adorned with dim, flickering lights as opposed to the hustle and bustle of the nightlife in Tokyo just a few moments ago.

They reached the end of the hallway soon and there was but one metal door blemished by graffiti that their host carefully opened. Smooth jazz spilled outside, along with the seductive giggles of women and laughter of men, all scattered around the room. It was a sight that was to be expected. After all, they were now at the base of Japan's most dangerous underground operation, much like the yakuza, but with a slight twist.

The  _Oiotoshi_ , they dubbed themselves as, were mercenaries operating under the radar. They were clean, intelligent and thorough. They never once left any evidence of their presence once they completed their jobs and this made them the Japanese police force's dirty little secret who they hired when they needed to silently take a criminal down. However, that was only one front of their business.

"With due respect, Gokiso-san," Came a disinterested voice, deep and smooth like the finest whiskey. "Your life isn't worth 12 million yen. And besides..." The man trailed off, his glasses glinting dangerously under the overhead lighting as he crossed his legs and intertwined his fingers. "This is a no-kill zone. Bloodstain and white suits aren't exactly a match made in heaven, you know?"

Relief washed over the man's face as he sighed, but it was a short-lived one as the man in suit gestured at his underlings to restrain Gokiso, awarding them with a loud gasp and a struggle.

"But a loss is a loss!" He clapped his hands together. "I'm sure my ah,  _friends_ , are more than willing to take over from here." It was followed by a loud screech as the men dragged Gokiso away, kicking and screaming into a room just in the corner. "I apologise that you have to witness such a distasteful sight," Muttered the bespectacled male as he stubbed out a cigarette on the ashtray and took his time to clean his glasses, his underlings cleaning the poker cards that were scattered on the table. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" He inquired politely, eyeing the two men in front of him. The one on the left was beautiful and if it wasn't for the flatness of his chest and Adam's apple extruding from the centre of his neck, he would've guessed that he was a female. The one on the left seemed younger. His hair a little messy and his bangs were bleached. Even through the varsity jacket, he could see muscles.

"We are with the Institute," Started Sai, his hair tied in a ponytail and he wore a black suit that wrapped his slim figure, unfazed by the event that just happened. "We're just looking for information and I heard you're the best man to come to, Ogata-san."

"Information, huh?" Ogata leaned back in his chair, seemingly bemused at the mention of the detective organisation,  _Institute_. "Well, I hope that your sources warned you that it will not be for free."

"But of course," Sai smiled thinly as he fished out a slip of paper and a pen before sliding it towards Ogata. "Please, name your price."

"Straight to the point, huh? I like it," Ogata exhaled softly. "But it's not money that I want," Responded the man, passing the blank check back to its owner. "Please, sit down."

"Sai," Hikaru whispered that the taller male, nudging him with his shoulder but hands still in the pocket of the black and yellow varsity jacket that complemented his hair colour. "This man reeks of danger. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sai only smiled in response as he heeded Ogata's kind request and sat, his spine straight and made no contact with the backrest. "I have expected that too." The long-haired male took the check from the table and back into his pocket. "It seems that I have no choice but to play into your hands. I suppose it will spice things up a little."

"A man after my own heart." Chuckled Ogata as he gestured at one of the men in the room, his fingers forming an 'L'. He soon came back with a revolver that Ogata placed on the desk softly, immediately making Hikaru perk up in response.

Sai, however, remained unflinching as he looked into Ogata's eyes. "I'm afraid that Russian roulette is simply unthinkable. After all, it's going to be a little troublesome if you were to die in front of me and the information I desire, perish with you."

Ogata's roar of laughter echoed inside the room after Sai finished and it took him a few seconds to settle and opted to crack a smirk. "I really like you," He continued as another revolver was set in front of Sai. "Of course we will not be using real bullets. I value my life."

"That's a relief, indeed, Ogata-san," Sai exhaled softly, eyes still full of unreadable politeness. "So, what is it that you desire from me?"

The bespectacled male leaned forward. "Well, I originally wanted you to bet on your partner over there." He said, pointing at Hikaru whose expression immediately soured as he glared at Ogata. "Yeah, I always like the wild ones."

Hearing that, a streak of frustration flitted across Sai's face. "I'm sorry but he is the only thing that I am not willing to part with." Sai heard that the head of the organisation was bi-sexual, but he never thought that he would be so open and direct about it.

"Oh, don't worry. I changed my mind," Ogata chuckled, admiring how light seemed to be reflected off Sai's long, glossy hair. "I'd like to know your name instead."

"An eye for an eye?" Sai nodded, his shoulders relaxing. While it might sound harmless to most, he knew full well the weight of a name, especially in the wrong hands and Ogata might just be the Wrong Hands. By a simple couple of words, a plethora of information could be gathered and a chain reaction that would spell his doom might be triggered. Hikaru knew this, hence why the boy quickly frowned and glared at Sai who only managed to smile at him reassuringly.

However, it didn't seem like Ogata was concerned about his own safety, considering that everyone who had dealings underground knew and feared him. If it was any other person, they would be considered careless and full of themselves. Not Ogata. His reputation preceded him.

"Alright, Ogata-san. Take it away." Continued Sai, ignoring Hikaru's sour mood and vowed to comfort the boy later. He had always been easily riled up and although endearing, it got him to a world of problems before.

Leaning back once more, Ogata fetched four bullet-like objects out of his pocket and laid it out on the table. "The rule is simple. We each load two blank ammo inside our revolvers, cylinders of our own choosing." He passed two of the said objects towards Sai. "And then, these guys over here will load the guns, roll the chambers and pass it back to us. Your gun will be mine and mine yours. The objective is to kill your opponent." Ogata continued. "If you think that your chamber is empty, point the revolver at your own head and pull the trigger. If you think otherwise, point it at your opponent, at me."

Hikaru snatched the bullets off Sai's hands to inspect them closely. After confirming that they were indeed, fakes, he pushed it back into his partner's palms.

"Do you have any questions?"

Sai shook his head and as if on cue, Ogata placed the revolver on his lap and started loading the bullets before passing the gun to his underling, the smirk never once leaving his lips. "A game of chance. No room for cheating. Exciting, isn't it?"

"Pointing a gun to my head isn't exactly my idea of a perfect Sunday night, but I suppose," Sai smiled, his tone confident and unwavering as he chose the two cylinders to insert the bullets into. "Variety is the spice of life."

A chuckle rumbled in the room as Ogata shook his head, watching Sai passing his own gun. "You are  _fascinating_." His voice was full of mirth as he snatched the revolver from his underling's hand, eager to get the game started.

Sai eyed the object in his hand with mild disinterest, seeing his own face reflected back at him as he inspected it. "Well, I suppose this  _is_ a game of chance and what are the odds of me losing in the first round?" He smiled softly, back still perfectly straight. "Do you mind if I start, Ogata-san?"

"Please," The blond waved him off, eyes never once leaving Sai.

_"2 in 6 chances... that's 33%."_ Hikaru narrowed his eyes, brows furrowing in concern as he saw his partner pointing the gun against the side of his forehead. When the trigger was pulled, Hikaru found himself flinching but quickly sighed in relief when it was a blank cylinder.

"Lady luck smiles upon us." Ogata rested one of his elbows on the glazed wooden desk as he, too, followed suit and pulled the trigger to an empty cylinder.

"Oh, my!" Sai giggled and softly returned the man's lingering gaze. "I was hoping I'd win. I don't think I can handle the pressure!"

"You're not fooling anyone," Adjusting his glasses, Ogata chuckled. "Something tells me that you're used to this. You seem to be enjoying this just as much as I do, after all."

"Me? Gambling?" The long-haired male brought his fingers to his lips as he resumed his giggles. "Perish the thought! My line of work requires this much out of me. If I can't bring comfort to my clients, I will have a hard time extracting any information from related parties."

"So, you're the good cop. I suppose your friend over here plays the bad cop?" Ogata ran his finger along the cold metal barrel of the revolver as he shifted his eyes to Hikaru who immediately put on guard. "Ah," The man nodded. "He's the brawn to your brain."

"Very sharp, Ogata-san. I expect no less from the infamous leader of Oiotoshi." Sai chirped in, voice still as bright as it had been for the past few minutes. "Shall we continue? We don't have much time."

"Rushing to tempt chance, are we?" Ogata rested his chin on the back of his hands as he spoke.

"Ah, but Ogata-san, we both know that this is not a game of chance, don't we?" A giggle was still evident in Sai's sentence as he took the gun and once more inspected it left and right, top and bottom, leaving Hikaru wondering what exactly Sai meant by that. "What comes up must come down. There is no plausible way that the first cylinder will be loaded unless it's rigged."

"Ho," The man hummed with intrigue yet expression still unreadable. He was still as amused as ever. "You're very quick to catch on."

"Sai?" Asked Hikaru curiously, wanting to know what exactly the two were playing at.

The addressed male nodded, turning back to his partner and dropped the gun in his hand right onto the table, making the boy jolt slightly. "Gravity."

"No shit." The boy rolled his eyes but a realisation soon dawned on him as soon as he caught on. He hadn't taken that into consideration whatsoever and to see that Sai figured it out so quickly somehow shook him. That second, Hikaru vowed to never gamble.

"Do you understand now?" Sai inquired gently and turned back to face Ogata. "The metal bullets, although devoid of gunpowder, bear weight. Naturally, they will be drawn to the bottom of the chamber no matter how many times you spin it." When the statement was answered with a bemused laugh, Sai continued. "This begs the question: where did you put the bullets? One space apart? Two? Or perhaps right next to each other?"

"I wonder." Ogata fished a cigarette from the small package on the table and lit it before inhaling deeply.

"I know you want as much fun as you can get, Ogata-san." Sai smiled, pointing the gun at his head and pulled the trigger to an absolute nothingness. "So, a gap of two is out of the question."

"If I had any doubts about your intelligence, you just crushed it," The blond exhaled smoke out of his lips. "But was it a good idea to disclose the extent of your knowledge now? You seem like you're rushing to attain the information you need, so I'm tempted to just..." He picked up the revolver and lazily pointed it at Sai's forehead as if it was only a toy that he was holding.

"Two spaces?" Sai's expression remained stagnant, his smile as radiant as ever and posture relaxed while Hikaru's heart thundered rapidly, wanting nothing more than the gamble to be over.

"That's what you'd like me to believe, isn't it?" Ogata pressed the barrel of the gun against his chin and pulled. There were only a click and a silence that stretched on, save for the loud screeching and pounding in the room where Gokiso was dragged to. The room was tense as the previously loud men and women focused their attention on the sight, apparently something that didn't happen very often. "We really need to sound-proof that room."

"What is the purpose of that room?" Sai inquired, still with a smile as if it was only Tuesday for him.

"That's where naughty children go to get punished," The bespectacled male darted his tongue across his lips as he said so. "The liars, the losers, the trash that I don't need and the ones that society won't miss."

"And what is to happen to that man?"

"I assure you that murder is simply beneath me!"

Hearing that, Hikaru could only shudder. The man in front of him wasn't just dangerous, he also had the slight case of psycho. Sometimes death was a fate more merciful than life itself and he could only imagine what kind of torture Gokiso was put into. Ogata, however, didn't need to a lift a finger, perhaps never had and never would. He had his underlings to do his biddings.

"Worry not, detectives," Ogata cut through the dense silence. "He deserves it. Now, let us proceed with the game."

"Time to end it, then," Sai bobbed his head up and down gently, this time pointing the gun at his opponent. "Good game, Ogata-san."

"You sure are confident, aren't you?" The man snickered, obviously impressed at the balls of steel displayed by the slim figure in front of him.

"Well, I have to say that my sense of hearing and observation never betray me." Sai pulled the trigger and a pop exploded inside the room, making everyone else jump aside from the two. "When he rolled the chambers, my gun stopped moving a second faster than yours. Not to mention the heavy noise it makes as it goes through one cycle. Yours, on the other hand... is a little more lenient in that regard."

Ogata's eyes flared with excitement as he bit his lower lips, trying to suppress the obvious. How long had it been since someone bested him at his own game? Years, perhaps. Just when he thought he was sure to emerge victorious once more, just like those hundreds and thousands of times before, he was dragged down back to Earth. The man in front of him wasn't all talk. He could back up his boasts and taunts with intelligence and insight that rivalled his. Although he wanted nothing more than to have another round, a deal was a deal and he had never been someone to break his promise.

"Bring these two lovely gentlemen Glenlivet XXV. We have information to spill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a random shit I decided to write.
> 
> I wanted to make it OgaHika and OgaSai but I think I'll just roll with the latter, especially since I don't want to make it crazy long which is why I didn't take the time to establish the premise in crazy detail. But anyways, this fic isn't just going to be all smut but a collection for my guilty pleasure since I don't want to spam the tag with too many individual fics :)


	9. OgaSai: The Worth of a Life (Pt. 2)

"So, as for now, Tengen has six known bases across Tokyo: Hanzomon, Ryogoku, Kanamecho, Gotanda, Tatsumi and Myoden. They move around in a non-specific pattern. The exact locations are unknown?" Hikaru mumbled to himself, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a poorly-maintained pocket notebook that most likely had been in the wash at least once before. "The identity of the leader is also unknown and not even his underlings have ever seen them."

"One way in and one way out. The only way for a member to opt out is by death. It seems that everyone is quite loyal to the organisation." Sai tilted his head sideways, his reflection stared back at him from the brown tea liquid inside its cup.

"Last known activity is... three days ago. Exported a large amount of crystallised meth and opium summing around twenty million yen to China." Leaning back, Hikaru pursed his lips. "Not only is the leader anonymous, so are their members. They're clean. Whoever's in charge knows what the hell they're doing." There were a small pause and an exasperated sigh. "Why am I the designated scribe anyway? Can't you write these down yourself?"

Hearing that, Sai blinked and smiled a little too cheerfully. "It's a safety precaution. Your handwriting is so illegible that if you drop the book, no one will be able to read it."

"You're a cruel human being." Hikaru sneered and looked away from his partner, instead opting to look through the glass window where the hustle and bustle of Tokyo were evident. "Do you think Ogata-san can be trusted?"

Just like that, Sai's bright expression shifted as he placed the cup back in the saucer softly. He looked pensive as he spoke. "I suppose so. For a man who dabbles in underground matters, he didn't use any underhanded tactics to skew the gamble in his favour. I was surprised."

"But?" Hikaru raised one of his eyebrows at the telltale sign that it wasn't all Sai wanted to say. He had always been a great judge of character who always managed to get on everyone's good side whereas Hikaru had the 'punch first, talk later' personality.

"I can't read him," The long-haired male responded as he tucked his hair behind his ear. "I wasn't expecting him to lay his emotions bare, of course, but the entire time he was talking, I couldn't tell whether he was bluffing or not. I only took what he said at face value because of his honesty during the game."

"Well, if you can't read him then I guess no one else probably can. I hope our decision to trust him won't come back full circle to bite us in the ass." Hikaru stated as he blew air out of his lips to get rid of the strands of hair that covered his eyes. "He could be working with Tengen for all we know."

"For years, there has been no talk that Oiotoshi has anything to do with Tengen. I believe Touya-san tried to investigate this too, to no avail." Answered Sai, thinking fondly of the detective that had been in the business for far longer than he had. "Besides, Ogata-san did say that Tengen backstabbed him and almost burned Oiotoshi to the ground."

"But he also said that Tengen changed hands because the previous leader was assassinated."

"And Ogata-san is intentionally trying to rat them out as a revenge?" It was a plausible theory but far too flawed to be taken seriously. After all, the wound that Tengen inflicted upon Oiotoshi was still fresh only happened a mere four years ago. He doubted anyone as careful and intelligent as Ogata would be too eager to re-tie their connection just because the one in charge changed. "Honestly, Hikaru, if Ogata-san is that bothered by it, I'm sure that he'd be able to destroy Tengen. Four years is more than enough for Oiotoshi to take arms and crush them."

"Huh, you have such high opinion of him already." Hikaru chuckled mockingly at his partner who immediately blushed before he cleared his throat to regain his composure.

It was true that Sai was seeing the man in a different light, especially after he prepared himself for the worst. After all, the Institute had warned him to keep his wits about him as Ogata was supposedly sly, wicked and dangerously manipulative. While the man surely had those forewarned qualities in him, there was more to him than meet the eyes. He was a proud man, self-assured and intelligent, fearsomely so. However, Sai could tell that there was no bad intent surrounding him. He wasn't 'chaotic evil' as Hikaru dubbed prior to meeting Ogata, but he was more of a 'chaotic neutral': living only for personal indulgement and effectively blurring the line between good and evil.

If anything, Sai was scared of Ogata. He was an unpredictable wildcard who would shift allegiance at a moment's notice. For now, he was content to watch the catfight between the Institute and Tengen just like a referee in a sporting match. However, he had all the cards he needed to pass the victory to one organisation should he chose to. Perhaps even destroy them both when they had their backs turned. It was a terrifying notion for Sai to behold, especially since his observation skill failed him.

"Sai, we should go." Hikaru said, snapping him back to reality as the boy stood up so abruptly.

Sirens wailed in Sai's head upon seeing his friend's apparent distress. Although Sai was far superior in his one-on-one analytical skill, Hikaru excelled in his spatial awareness, capable of accurately detecting threats and suspicious behaviour. It was the reason why Sai trusted him with his life and always felt at ease when Hikaru was next to him because the boy would not allow any harm to befall him.

"Ichiryuu's men?" Sai asked agitatedly as they settled their bill and walked outside, towards a quiet place where no one would be at risk.

"Most likely. We need to figure out a way to tie the loose ends or they'll be hounding us forever."

"I was selfish to think that if we take off the head, the rest will fall." Sai shook his head at his own arrogance that put both of them in danger. They really should have taken the man captive instead of blowing his head off despite the situation begging for it.

"It's not your fault, Sai. He didn't leave us much choice." Responded the boy as if seeing his thoughts.

Sai almost lost his balance when Hikaru suddenly extended his arm in front of him, silently telling him to stop walking and step back. Hikaru's other hand curled around a folded knife inside the pocket of his jacket as he judged his surroundings. Five, eight, ten, twelve men.

"Get away," Whispered Hikaru. "I'll distract them and you have to run. Don't turn back."

"Hikaru, don't say nonsense." Sai tugged his sleeves insistently, not wanting to run with tails between his legs. He might not be as strong as Hikaru was, but he could hold his ground too when the situation called for it. Right now, he had to be there for Hikaru. The men weren't just some street thugs ready for some wrestling match who he could demolish without batting an eyelash at.

The addressed male, however, stood firm even in face of an insurmountable danger. It was just like him and Sai loathed that self-sacrificing attitude of his. He wished that he would think more about his well-being rather than considering himself as disposable because he was far from it. There had been countless of times in the past where he'd gladly throw himself in front of Sai without any regard for his own safety and had been severely injured as a result. So far, he successfully evaded death, but Sai would feel a lot more at ease if he stopped banging the door to the other side.

However, knowing full well that there was no changing Hikaru's mind, Sai pursed his lips and turned around. If Hikaru refused to flee, he would have to find some other way to help him. A way that wouldn't result in him being tangled in the crossfire and serving as no more than a hindrance to Hikaru.

The boy with bleached bangs scanned all around him. He was no pessimist but he knew that this was a battle that he would not win. There had to be something that he could use to tilt the battle to his favour, no matter how insignificant.

However, he didn't have the luxury to lounge around as a few men attempted to run past him towards where Sai ran off to while a few others tried to distract him by taking the first swing. Hikaru's reflex kicked in as he ducked, merely inches away from the arm that flew right where he was just a second ago. He followed it up by turning around, swinging his foot along with the motion to trip the two men attacking him and leapt to grab the ones who managed to run past him.

He had to buy Sai as much time as he possibly could.

Hikaru threw the both of them to the ground and kicked one of them on the head and the other square in the crotch. Four men were disoriented and Hikaru took that chance to grab a broken pipe by the bin behind him to have a little bit of a distance between his attackers. It worked for a while until one of them sneaked up from his blind side and landed a harsh blow on the back of his head.

"Got him!" One of them yelled out, grabbing Hikaru by the arms and took out a rope to secure the boy before he could recover. "We still need to find the other one, but without this one, he's as good as ours."

"You fuckers!" Hikaru cursed, spitting into one of his attackers' face. It was responded with a sickening blow on his cheek that made him taste metal in his mouth.

"You better keep your mouth shut if you don't want to die, brat."

"Oh, I'm  _so_  scared. Fucking kill me, you bastards!" Continued the boy, this time spitting blood into the ground. He only hoped that Sai had gotten far enough or even hid somewhere safe. It was good thinking too that he slipped his notebook into Sai's pocket because it seemed unlikely that he would be able to escape this predicament he got himself into. "What, you're too scared to gut me? Fucking cowards."

A kick on the stomach. Hikaru gagged and wheezed.

"Now, now, gentlemen. This is a little unfair, isn't it?" It was a familiar voice that suddenly echoed inside Hikaru's ears, smooth and deep. "Twelve grown men picking on a college boy? Surely you can pick on someone your size."

When the group of attackers turned around, Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise. Ogata was standing in front of him, still with the white suit, blue shirt and yellow tie of his.  _"What the hell is he--"_  The words died in Hikaru's throat when he saw Sai standing beside the gang leader and three other men walked from around the corner.

"That's... That's Ogata." One of them stuttered, eyes slowly taking in a new threat. "What the hell do you want?! This is none of your business!"

"Tut-tut," The bespectacled man wagged his index fingers. "I'm afraid that this is my area and that you gentlemen are trespassing. I don't take that lightly." Light from the street spilled into the small alleyway and the smirk that suddenly bloomed on his lips was no longer a bemused one like the one Hikaru saw yesterday, but a more sinister one, just like a tiger who just found his prey. "And these are my precious clients that you are harming. I'm afraid that I cannot ignore this."

As if on cue, the three towering men who were standing behind Ogata immediately charged forward, startling the attackers enough to loosen their grip on Hikaru's arms. A big mistake. One that cost them the fight as one by one they fell until they were all unconscious.

"Wasn't that quick?" Ogata turned towards Sai, revealing twelve very defeated men and a very safe Shindou Hikaru. "You're welcome, detective."

Heart finally slowing down, Sai nodded firmly before running towards Hikaru and kneeled. "Are you hurt anywhere else? That was reckless, Hikaru!" He whimpered, pressing a thumb on the bruise on Hikaru's cheek and making the boy squirm in process. "Good thing we're in this area." Continued Sai, relieved that Ogata was inside the underground hangout they met at yesterday night. It was all a gamble, Sai bet everything for the slightest chance that Ogata would be willing to help him. As expected, it wasn't for free.

"I've honoured my part of the bargain. Now it's your turn." The man smiled as he navigated through the limp bodies on the ground.

"You have my thanks, Ogata-san." Sai promptly answered as he stood up and moved next to Hikaru. "My name is Fujiwara Sai and this is my partner, Shindou Hikaru."

Ogata nodded in satisfaction and put both of his hands into his pockets. "Well, Fujiwara-san, Shindou-kun. Would you like to come down for a game or two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Ogata is too cool in this fanfic LMAO. I should chill and tone it down... he needs to be a big nerd...


	10. OgaSai: The Worth of a Life (Pt. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Olympia totally made me put Muraki in this fic... oops...

With the amount of feet-dragging Hikaru was doing, he might as well buy a new pair of shoes. His facial expression was not any less pleased than his body language which showed heavy footsteps and hands which were nice and deeply lodged in the pocket of his varsity jacket. As he talked, he scowled.

"Do we really have to go back there?" The last time they were in Oiotoshi's underground base, Ogata absolutely refused to even spare him a glance even after the offer of a 'game' directed at  _both_  Sai and Hikaru. It was as if the man's definition of 'you' was a singular 'Sai and not Hikaru' instead of plural. It wouldn't be such a big deal if Sai didn't completely humour Ogata and in turn, completely ignored Hikaru too.

"Ogata-san is a precious connection to have, Hikaru. Even you should know that." Sai muttered calmly albeit adorned with a little sulk because his partner seemed to express vivid displeasure.

"Are you sure it's just the connection? Because you seem to be star-struck every time he does anything." Accused Hikaru, voice loud as they walked towards the discreet graffiti covered door.

"W-what?" The long-haired male stammered, his face turning beet red at the implication that he harboured any sort of romantic feeling for the leader of the gang leader. "This is purely professional! He is the most well-informed man in all of Japan and it would be silly of us to not use that to our advantage."

"...Says the person who looks like a steamed crab." Hikaru rolled his eyes, ignoring Sai's attempt at defending himself.

"What led you to assume...  _this_?" Sai placed both of his hands on his partner's shoulder and shook him violently.

"Oh my god, Sai. Look at yourself," The younger male struggled out of Sai's grip. "I've been assigned as your partner for two years now, and none of your interactions ever look like that. And also, do I need to remind you that you're 28 and I have more experience with women than you do? What else am I gonna assume aside the fact that you prefer men?"

"Hikaru, that is not a fair comparison. You go undercover a lot more than I do. Besides, hardly any women can resist... can resist  _this_!" Sai gripped Hikaru's rock-hard biceps underneath the fairly loose jacket.

"I guess it's true that most of your fans  _are_  men." Hikaru laughed, this time opening the metal door that led to the main area of Ogata's underground hangout.

Just like two nights ago, smooth jazz music flowed out of the wall-mounted speakers and the three men who rescued Hikaru were sitting on the couch, watching Ogata who sat in front of his gambling desk. The only difference was the fact that there was someone right in front of him, back facing Sai and Hikaru. He had silver hair and wore a white suit that matched Ogata.

"I think it's high time you fold, Seiji."

"I think it's high time you get off your high horse, Muraki."

The man's chuckle reminded Hikaru of Ogata's as well as the way he carried himself. As they both walked into the room and gave the three men on the couch a nod, the silver-haired male spoke, voice bemused. "Do I need to remind you who between the two of us has a better luck?" He smirked. "I raise."

Ogata clicked his tongue, eyeing Muraki with spite. "I fold." He said bitterly, which was responded with the man immediately taking a stand and approached Ogata slowly, one hand dragging along the expensive wooden table.

"A very wise decision." He purred, voice low and most definitely, intentionally seductive. When he reached Ogata, he leaned into his face. He then placed his cards face-up on the desk as he did so and immediately turn Ogata's cards too. Four of a kind and a straight. Muraki's win. "Now," He whispered, this time running his fingers along Ogata's cheek and brought their faces so close together their noses touched and their glasses clanked against each other. "Where's my prize?"

Ogata grabbed the man by the tie roughly and replied with the exact same tone and expression. "In the back."

A few more seconds of staring, then they broke off the eye contacts although chuckles remained. When Muraki disappeared into the room where Hikaru and Sai saw Gokiso being dragged into just a few days ago, they somehow knew that whatever business Muraki had with Ogata, it was most likely not a legal one.

"Good riddance." The bespectacled male rolled his eyes before smiling at his new guests. "Ah, Fujiwara-san. A sight for sore eyes. How can I help you?"

Hikaru's vein popped when Ogata didn't even bother addressing him but he swallowed his pride when Sai immediately took a seat opposite of Ogata where Muraki was. He looked a little disturbed by the event that just transpired. "I don't want to know what business you two are having, do I?"

"Oh, it's nothing you should concern yourself with, Fujiwara-san. I assure you that everything we do is done with the full consent of all parties involved."

"But not necessarily legal." Sai scowled, pushing away the chips from the table and to the side. He watched Ogata chuckling, cleaning the table and putting the cards back in a stack in the middle of the table.

"Oh, detective. You wouldn't report me, would you?" Ogata adjusted his glasses and gestured at his men to provide his guests with cups of hot tea. "Poker?"

"Is gambling all you ever think about?" Sai asked sternly, not amused in the slightest as he eyed the cards that Ogata dealt with mild disinterest but pulled it towards him after a moment of hesitance.

"Ah, of course not," The man wagged his finger. "I find myself thinking of you plenty lately, Fujiwara-san."

Although Hikaru expected Sai to implode at the obvious attempt at seduction, he was pleasantly surprised to see him scoffing at Ogata's sweet nothing. "Is that what you say to everyone, Ogata-san?"

"I offended you." The blond's smirk was wiped off his face for once and he placed his cards face-down on the desk, obviously not used to his advances being blatantly denied.

"Implying that I care enough about your opinion?" Sai jeered once more as he observed his hand. He wasn't sure why exactly he felt a little riled up but he was keen to beat Ogata at his game once more. This time more than before.

Ogata was quiet for a few seconds. For once in a while, he was at loss of what to say. However, that didn't last for very long as he quickly regained his composure and gave Sai a smile that was almost too sweet that Hikaru found himself wanting to throw up. It didn't suit Ogata at all. "Fair enough." He said, this time lifting his cards.

Sai curled his lips. It seemed like Ogata dropped his guard for a split second, enough for Sai to notice that the man was surprised that his advances were turned down. However, it was quickly restored and he was back to his usual self. Scanning the cards on his hands, he completely forgot all about his surroundings as the next thing he realised was soft fingers against his cheek. Sai jumped and turned his head sharply to come face-to-face with Muraki whose smirk looked exactly like Ogata's.

"Ah, Seiji. You shouldn't play with your food so much." Muraki whispered, his tongue darting across his lips.

Sai flinched, moving backwards and practically pushed the man away. Hikaru immediately moved next to Sai, wary of the man. Despite the fact that he was smiling, Hikaru could sense malice radiating from him and from the moment Hikaru stepped foot inside the room, he hadn't once taken his eyes off him.

"Muraki, I will cut your hands off." Ogata hissed, his under nails whitened from the intensity in which he clenched his cards with.

It was only replied with amused chuckles but ultimately backing off. "Ah, so these are the detectives you said are under your protection." He took a step back, fixing his tie and looked into Sai's amethyst eyes with fascination.

"Leave." The blond snapped.

"Anythingfor you, Seiji." Muraki smirked and turned around, a suitcase in hand. However, before he pushed the door open, he said. "You really are upping the ante this time, huh?"

" _Muraki_. You will leave now or I will be the one who makes you." Ogata snarled, this time slamming the cards back on the desk. "And if I see you anywhere near these two, I will make sure our deal is off."

"Oh, Seiji. Lovely as always." He laughed. "Well, good day." Just like that, he closed the door behind him, leaving Ogata to finally sigh, his shoulders sagging.

The blond then ran his hand through his hair and shook his head in exasperation. "I really apologise for that, Fujiwara-san. Muraki is a really infuriating man to deal with. But I assure you that I will do anything in my power to ensure that he won't get anywhere near the two of you."

Sai frowned at the unsatisfactory answer. "If he is so dangerous then why are you associating with him?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot disclose that, Fujiwara-san." Ogata said. "Let's play, shall we? What's on the table today?"

Hikaru watched the exchange with sharp eyes, noticing how Ogata's men seem to be chuckling among themselves, signifying the fact that such exasperation was unusual for someone like Ogata. However, he also couldn't deny the fact that it was quite amusing to see Sai losing his temper. After all, no matter the situation, he had always been the level-headed one, not wanting to risk chasing away his source of information. Especially not one as valuable as Ogata as Sai had expressed just a few minutes ago

Yes, Sai was definitely slowly harbouring some sort of attachment to Ogata. It fascinated Hikaru as much as it worried him. Of all the people for him to take an interest in, it  _had_ to be Tokyo's most dangerous and slimy gang leader known to drive the desperate into a brink of destruction through his gambling prowess. Why couldn't Sai pick someone more normal? That would be  _so_ much easier on him. Now, Hikaru mentally groaned as he felt that he had to be the biggest third wheel if he wanted to ensure that his partner was safe and was not being manipulated by Ogata.

And it wasn't that Hikaru disliked Ogata. The man himself was infuriatingly smug, that was for sure. However, he couldn't sense any bad intent like he did with Muraki. It was either Ogata really was sincerely kind, or it could also be that he was  _that_ good at concealing his true intent. After all, even Sai wasn't able to read him.

Hikaru sighed, watching the two gambling away as they exchanged some more information regarding the drug cartel that they were still trying to dismantle. Knowing full well that he was the designated scribe, Hikaru took out his notebook and clicked his ballpoint pen, jotting down any useful information.

He really couldn't dismiss the hunch that the case was going to get real messy.


	11. OgaSai: The Worth of a Life (Pt. 4)

Hikaru pressed both of his hands on his face, squeezing them as hard as he possibly could before he crouched against the wall and moved his palms to his ears.

Because how the  _fuck_ did he get himself into this?

"Aargh!" He groaned, trying his damndest to banish the noises that he most definitely didn't need right now despite the fact that it was those very same noises that he had to keep his ears out for if he wanted to keep Sai safe even it meant scarring himself forever.

The door behind him was intentionally left slightly open in case of emergency but now, all Hikaru could hear was Sai's moans of pleasure, Ogata's grunts along with flesh slapping against each other and Hikaru who would rather die. He wasn't sure how it happened. One moment, he was internally laughing at how awkwardly in love the two seemed to be and the next, he was outside Ogata's bedroom, listening to the gang leader and one of Institute's most accomplished detectives fucking each other's brains out.

It had been two months since they met and Ogata had been nothing but helpful. Hikaru was slowly warming up to the man, coming to respect his influence in underground dealings that made their investigation that much easier. He gave them access to information they never thought possible and allowed them free reign to investigate off-limit buildings that they would usually have to infiltrate.

Hikaru flicked through his notebook, it was filled to the brim with information and even more evidence of Tengen's operation. It was a lot more severe than he initially thought and he couldn't help respecting the man they were hunting. He was thorough, clean and meticulously careful as to not leave even a speck of hint regarding his identity. They were so close now. If everything kept going smoothly like this, the case was as good as theirs.

It was  _too_ smooth, almost. It was as if a road was being paved for them as they walked to the finish line and if there was one thing that Hikaru understood after a few years of following Sai around, nothing was ever this simple. It was almost as if they were being lulled into a trap.

He closed his notebook with a sigh before putting it back into his pocket. He must be overthinking it. Because even Sai expressed no major concern over how straightforward this case had been so far. There was no reason for him to be agitated. After all, Sai had always been the sharper one.

Hikaru stood up, relieved that the bed inside the bedroom stopped creaking. He decided to take a look around Ogata's surprisingly modest apartment, brushing his fingers on the surface of the leather sofa as he walked past. He reached the large windows in the corner of the room and opened it, feeling the cold autumn breeze prickling his skin before moving to open the drawer of the cabinet just to the right.

The boy ran his fingers through the numerous amount of documents, mostly gibberish. Some bank account statements, expenses, bills and receipts. Then his eyes caught something that interested him.

It was when Ogata yawned, walked out of his room and immediately noticed Hikaru going through his files. He scowled as he put his glasses on. "Hands off, kid."

"Ogata, what the fuck is this?" Hikaru waved a piece of paper in front of him.

"Give that to me," The bespectacled male lunged forward but the boy, more adept with his reflex, sidestepped and avoided the man's attack altogether. "You don't know what you're getting yourself involved in."

"You're selling human organs." Hikaru snarled, slamming the paper into Ogata's chest.

"I do  _not_  take them by force." The older male hissed, taking the crumpled paper off Hikaru's hand. "I gambled for it and trust me," He leaned forward, eyes darkened. "You do not want to stop me."

Hikaru remained firm, feet planted on the ground and he stared at Ogata. "Or what?"

"Kid, it's not me who you should be concerned of," Ogata whispered with a low voice. "It's my client." He pulled back, buttoning up his blue shirt with a sigh. "I promised to protect you, but not even I will be able to help you if that man comes after you."

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru walked after Ogata. They were far too deep now to stop. Sai might be out of commission, but he certainly wasn't. "Are you telling me there's someone we should fear more than Tengen?"

"Yes." Ogata turned so abruptly, Hikaru almost bumped into him. "The man who assassinated the previous leader in cold blood." That revelation made Hikaru's eyes snapped open, his mouth opened to form a small 'o'. "Yes, one of Zama's most trusted men betrayed him. But that wasn't all there is."

Hikaru was quiet as he tried to absorb the situation. Sai noticed that Ogata wasn't telling the entire story when he said that a man named Kaga was the one behind the assassination, a man who was now working for him in the Oiotoshi.

"Tengen involved themselves with human trafficking and organ harvesting. Their most loyal client is a private doctor, obsessed with his personal project of reanimating the dead." Ogata continued. "You have already met him, detective."

A chill tingled Hikaru's bone and he paled, whispering hesitantly, "Muraki?"

"Not a man you want to get involved with." The older male sighed, taking a stick of cigarette and putting it between his lips.

Hikaru leaned on the wall next to the balcony where Ogata was standing at. "You don't think he's the leader of Tengen?"

Ogata exhaled smoke out of his lips. "Muraki is slimy and fearsomely intelligent, but he has no interest in anything except his own project."

"But if he really is all of the above, I wouldn't put it beyond him to secretly  _be_ Tengen's leader. After all, it seems like you don't suspect him in the slightest." Hikaru insisted, crossing his arms as he spoke.

Ogata shrugged in response and only turned back when Hikaru made his way towards the bedroom where Sai was cocooned under the blanket, breathing lightly but wasn't asleep. He perked up when Hikaru called out his name.

"Sorry to make you do this." Sai stammered, his cheeks flushed as he got to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, the blanket still draped all around him. "So, did you find anything?" His expression quickly shifted as the reason why he slept with Ogata wasn't just due to his rising libido.

"I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here."

"Leaving already?" Ogata's voice echoed in the bedroom. He stood right in the doorway, leaning his back against the frame. That moment, Hikaru's heart skipped a beat. The man looked almost bloodthirsty with his eyes glinting under the light of the living room that enveloped his body.

"Get out of the way," Hikaru whispered threateningly. One of his hands were gripped tightly on Sai's wrist.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Ogata pushed himself up to an upright standing position before stubbing his cigarette on the doorframe and dropping it on the floor to crush it with his feet. "You are compromising my safety, detectives. No one is supposed to know that Oiotoshi has been extracting human organs."

Sai's eyes widened at the revelation and he took one large step forward but ultimately managed to swallow his surprise. Of course, he knew that there was more to Ogata than just being the big bad leader of Tokyo's biggest underground gang but he would have never guessed this.

"Seiji," Sai whispered softly, this time taking a small step at a time. "You of all people will be able to take care of yourself."

"Well, you're wrong," Ogata cut Sai off sharply. His eyes burned with determination to keep the two from leaving. "You have no idea who you're up against. If you decided to poke your nose where it doesn't belong, it will no longer be between Institute and Tengen."

"But who to say that Muraki isn't working with Tengen?" Hikaru quickly raised, standing firm next to Sai. "If there's the slightest chance, we have to take it."

"You're trying to get yourselves killed." Ogata crossed his arms and approached Sai before placing a hand on his cheek. A gesture that Sai appreciated as he nuzzled into Ogata's warm palm. "You're going to regret ever going after him."

"Are you going to help us, Seiji?" Sai whispered, softly running his fingers on Ogata's wrist.

Sighing in resignation, Ogata pulled his hand back and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry, detectives." He shook his head. "This is as far as I'll go."

Sai closed his eyes as he swallowed bitter disappointment. It was a vain hope, but Sai thought that he would have Ogata's support until the end. It was surprising that the man was willing to go above and beyond for the Institute and he should be grateful for it. Besides, he already promised himself to not get too attached. In his line of work, especially, it was deadly. And this was Ogata Seiji, no less.

"I see," He finally responded after a momentary silence. Still refusing to turn around to face Ogata, he continued. "Will we meet again?"

The bespectacled male fished out yet another stick of cigarette and covered it as he lit it up. "I'd prefer it if we don't." He said, voice cold and stoic, as unreadable as ever as he puffed out smoke out of his parted lips. "It was good to know you, detectives."

Hikaru eyed his partner, watched how he bit his lips and eyes glistening with tears. That moment, all Hikaru wanted to do was choke Ogata to death to even  _dare_ put Sai into a state of grief. In the years that he had the pleasure of working alongside the bright detective, not even once had he seen him developing anything remotely close to attachment because Sai was a man of commitment. It was clear that Ogata was far from it.

Sai knew this. There was no way that the leader of Oiotoshi would want anything to do with anyone outside of his circle. Especially not a detective who might double-cross him and burn his group to the ground. For Ogata, Sai must just be another one of his fun flings and he didn't realise just how painful that realisation was.

"Goodbye, Seiji." Sai exhaled before putting on his suit jacket and walked out of the room, Hikaru following just behind him, not forgetting to shoot Ogata a dirty glare.

However, the target wasn't paying attention. His bangs draped down, effectively covering his eyes as he took one more large drag of his cigarette, unmoving, completely silent.

The two detectives walked into the cold street, feeling the wind blowing against them as they made their way to the subway. Not a single word had been spoken ever since they left a few minutes ago and it made Hikaru feel a little agitated. Sai was never that quiet, not even when he was thinking.

"Sai?" Hikaru tugged on his partner's sleeves and he saw his shoulders tensing in response. "Forget him."

Sai nodded weakly and retorted just as softly. "Yes." He muttered before shaking his head violently and a look of focus instilled in his eyes. "So, what did you find, Hikaru?"

Grinning, the boy took out his notebook. They might have lost their most valuable source of information, but the case was far from over.


	12. OgaSai: The Worth of a Life (Pt. 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Muraki is an asshole as per usual.

"This month's batch is of a remarkable quality, Seiji." Muraki's smile was disconcerting due to how much it was embellished with hidden intentions that usually were far from kind ones.

Ogata eyed the man from the corner of his eyes, disinterest radiating from him despite knowing full well what he was here for. It was a conversation that he had been dreading from the moment Sai stepped out of his apartment. "Cut to the chase, Muraki. You don't visit me for recreational purposes."

"You are no fool, Seiji." Muraki made himself comfortable as he crossed his legs on the chair opposite of the other bespectacled male. "You know exactly why I'm here."

"I was careless." Ogata placed his cards on the desk face down. "They don't know any better. Leave them out of this."

"I like it when you ask nicely." The silver-haired male smiled, resting his chin on his hand. His eyes glinted with mischief and Ogata pursed his lips. This was exactly why no one in their right mind would want to owe or ask Muraki anything. The man was far too unpredictable and dangerous. "And I have to say that I also like to see you on your knees." The man in white suit continued, his voice as smug as ever.

"You—" The blond swallowed his objection when the realisation dawned that he was the one who brought this upon himself and hence had to be the one to take care of his mess. Sai shouldn't be involved, especially not with someone like Muraki. No matter how on guard Hikaru would be, nothing could stop the doctor when he wanted something. If he wanted both of them dead, he would have it granted one way or another. Ogata could hardly stop himself from imagining just what Muraki would do to Hikaru and Sai.

So, Ogata stood up despite his men watching him with surprise to the extent that their leader was willing to go to in order to protect the detectives. After all, Ogata was a man of pride. For him to stoop this low, those two must be extremely dear to him. The room was silent as Ogata swallowed his dignity and bent his knee. He managed to keep his composure as he looked at the ground, not wanting to see Muraki's smug expression.

There was a momentary pause before the doctor snickered and for that to turn into a full-blown laughter. "Oh, Seiji." He chuckled this time crouching in front of him to lift his face with his long, cold fingers. "You truly are  _adorable_."

"Leave them alone," Ogata hissed. "Please."

"Since you ask so nicely." Muraki ran his fingers through Ogata's hair gently, then they lingered on his cheek and the gap between his lips before taking a stand. "Very well. I promise that I won't lay a finger on them." When the man walked out of the room, it was as if the tension left along with him. Ogata inhaled sharply and immediately went for a cigarette.

"Fuck!" Ogata snarled after taking a large drag of the stick. The spots where Muraki touched him burned as he cursed his own powerlessness. There wasn't many that was able to reduce him to this extent, not even that damned old fool Kuwabara and it was absolutely humiliating for Ogata.

"Did something happen with those detectives?" Kaga eyed his boss while buried in the couch. The men understood the danger that Muraki posed. After all, he single-handedly took down Tengen and no one could blame Ogata for being wary. After all, they knew full well how much Ogata loved Oiotoshi and the members. He would never do anything to endanger them, especially not anything that would make Muraki snap. "Everything seems fine until a few days ago."

"They found out that we've been dabbling in human organ transaction and in turn, Muraki's involvement." The blond murmured, voice fuelled with repressed anger. "And we all know that that man's a bad news." Sighing, he stubbed the cigarette on the ashtray. "Not just that. Now they suspect that Muraki's the leader of Tengen."

"Messy." The redhead retorted, eyes on the ceiling. "Someone like him would never even consider that career path."

"Muraki is  _not_ the leader." Ogata scowled. "As it is now, they're just digging their own graves." Sai was astoundingly intelligent. This was perhaps the last lead that the detective needed to piece the puzzle together and finally uncover the truth and god help him, Ogata didn't want to see the look on Sai's face when he discovered what awaited him at the end of the tunnel.

.

"I see!" Sai exclaimed, his back against the wall as he scanned through Hikaru's notebook. How he managed to read the scribble, no one would ever know. "This is it. How did I not notice it before?" The purple-haired detective closed the book shut and handed it back to its rightful owner who seemed keen to hear what epiphany suddenly befell his partner.

"Well, do spill it." Hikaru tapped his fingers on the side of his thigh impatiently.

"Ogata-san said that Tengen isn't always known as Tengen. They used to be an unnamed company, doing the exact same thing that they have been but the name was adopted when it changed leadership." The bitter aftertaste of the name Ogata was vivid on Sai's tongue but he tried his best to not let it show. "Tengen. It's the middle centre point of a Go board. It has always been considered a questionable move but when it works together with other pieces on the board, its effect is absolutely devastating."

"And trust you to have a random knowledge of a random board game. Remind me to bring you to trivia nights."

"Do you know what Oiotoshi means, Hikaru?" Sai queried, only to be replied with a shrug. "It can mean 'to chase down', but there's another usage of it." The detective muttered softly as if building the suspense. "It's also a terminology in Go. It means 'connect and die'. A situation where one has no means of escaping. They have completely and thoroughly fallen into the other player's hands."

"And..." Hikaru glanced across the street where they saw Muraki entered a Go salon. "You think Muraki intentionally renamed his drug cartel so when people draw the connection between the two, they will point fingers at Ogata?"

"The most likely hypothesis," Sai whispered, still yet to be fully convinced. "But I doubt that's all there is to it."

"Sai, you don't think Ogata's—"

"What!" The detective quickly cut his partner off at the suggestion. "Why would he help us with the case if he is the leader of Tengen? There's nothing in it for him." Sai frowned. "Besides, there isn't any evidence that points at him."

"We both know that Tengen harvests human organs and thanks to the file I found at Ogata's, we now know that Oiotoshi  _also_ does the same thing. Isn't that a little... suspicious?" Hikaru added, no longer able to contain his thoughts to himself. It bothered him how Sai who always took any hypothesis into consideration actively rejecting the idea that Ogata might just be the man they were looking for.

"He might be another victim!" Sai retorted just as firmly, his shoulders tensing. "Ogata is uneased by Muraki's presence. He may be pressuring him into doing this!"

"Might. May." Hikaru scowled. "Are you listening to yourself? This isn't like you, Sai."

"You really should listen to your friend, detective." Came a smooth, deep voice that resembled that of Ogata. Both Hikaru and Sai snapped their heads to face the source of it, only to immediately be put on guard. "I promised Seiji to not lay a finger on the two of you." He smiled after seeing how Hikaru stood in front of his fellow detective. "I intend to honour my words. After all, Seiji looked absolutely irresistible, kneeling in front of me like that."

Sai's heart seemed to stop momentarily. Ogata was a proud man, one that Sai could never imagine would ever bend his knee for anyone.

"I really wanted to eat him up..." Muraki snickered, only to be responded with a glare by Sai. "Now, now, detectives. I'm not here to start a fight. I'm just wondering if you found out anything about me yet."

"You—" Sai snarled, but somehow managed to stop himself from bursting any further. That would only serve to entertain the man in front of them. "You are the leader, aren't you?"

Muraki shrugged nonchalantly while his expression remained unreadable. "If I am, what are you going to do about it? Arrest me? You have no evidence, detectives." He smiled once more, one that was so infuriating, Sai wanted nothing more than to knock it out of his face.

"Sai!" Hikaru exclaimed, making the older male snap out of his enraged trance only to bitterly look away from Muraki. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want to know how well this investigation of yours is coming along." The silver-haired male hummed, obviously bemused. Although Hikaru also wanted to knock him out, he somehow knew that it wouldn't be a wise idea. After all, there must be a reason behind Ogata's fear for the man and he had to tread carefully if he didn't want to make enemies.

"As if we'd tell you." The boy snapped, surprising himself at how civilised he was being and that Sai was the agitated one.

"Shame." Muraki feigned disappointment but ultimately shrugged it off. He quickly shifted his glance from Hikaru to Sai who happened to be glancing his way with a bitter look. "Did you know that Seiji is head over heels for you?" Hearing that, Sai's eyes opened widely in an instant. "Surprised? I've known him for a while. He has never gone to this extent for anyone. When someone finds out about our dirty little secret, he's always more than happy to let me to... take care of them."

"Muraki..." Sai balled his fists as he tried to convince himself that he was just bluffing.

"Poor little Seiji..." He exhaled dolefully. "Just when he finally learns to love, it has to be cut short. But then, he brought this upon himself."

"What do you mean?" Sai queried warily, walking around Hikaru to stand in front of the boy.

"Seiji and I are very alike," Muraki smirked. "We are not here to love or be loved. We exist to constantly take from others and to cause them pain in return. He did the right thing to pull away from you."

Sai narrowed his eyes at the cryptic answer he received but he vowed to not sway. "Is he the leader of Tengen?"

"Seiji?" Muraki chuckled and that chuckle turned into a laughter that only subsided after a few infuriating seconds. "That is quite a bold speculation. May I remind you that no one knows his identity? Perhaps none of us is the man you are looking for."

"You are our number one suspect, Muraki." Sai stated without sugar coating it, his eyes ablaze with conviction.

"I'm flattered." He snickered before turning around, his coat followed the movement as he did so. "Best of luck in your manhunt, detectives. Just know that what Seiji did, he did it to protect you and ultimately, himself. Although it's all but a ticking time bomb."

When the man finally left, Sai exhaled and glanced at Hikaru who returned it with a worried expression of his own. "We have to get to the bottom of this." Said Hikaru softly, placing his hand on Sai's shoulder. The detective seemed vividly shaken upon receiving the information that Ogata was doing his best to protect them, especially after thinking that he just discarded Sai like an old toy just those few days ago.

Whatever Ogata's reasoning for leaving Sai was, they were sure that they would be able to uncover it after they closed the case.


	13. OgaSai: The Worth of a Life (Pt. 6, end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I have no fucking clue how Oriya got here but hey whatever. Let's roll with it.

"You do realise that I like it when you stare at me, right?" A certain silver-haired male chuckled rather sinisterly, very different to his amused expression. His silver eyes sifted through the cards in his hands before he leaned forward and pushed two chips towards Ogata. "Raise."

Clearly less than entertained, Ogata's eyes pierced through Muraki with detest. Today wasn't his fortnightly organ collection day which only meant that he was waiting for something. Whatever it was, Ogata was certain that he wouldn't like it.

"You always have such negative opinion of me. Can I not visit a friend of mine for recreational purposes?" Muraki feigned a sigh of remorse. "And perhaps enjoy a gamble or two for the opportunity to taste you?"

Ogata winced at the reminder that they were betting for either: a kiss if Muraki won or for Muraki to leave the place if Ogata won. Despite having lost against the man a fair amount of times, Ogata had his fair share of victories too. He had no doubt that he had a fighting chance, and this was a game that he couldn't afford to lose.

"I'm curious as to why that detective friend of yours is so taken by you." Muraki snickered, his hands moving to push more chips when Ogata did the same. "Do you think I'll find out after one little kiss?"

"What are you scheming, Muraki?" Ogata murmured as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Nothing at all." He smiled, one that was too cheerful it ensured Ogata that the fact was far from it. "Shall we reveal?"

The blond let out an exasperated sigh as soon as he realised that Lady Luck wasn't residing with him that night, followed with a sense of dread and foreboding as Muraki stood up and loomed over him. The man's chuckles were unrelenting as he dragged his fingers along the smooth surface of the desk, only stopping when he reached Ogata. From such distance, Ogata could smell the pungent mix of expensive cologne and antiseptic that stirred his stomach.

The smile that Muraki practised instilled nothing but humiliation inside Ogata's boiling vein, and it took him all of his might to not flinch when Muraki's cold digits pressed against his cheek. From previous dealings with the man, the more reaction he displayed, the more entertained Muraki would be. So, even when sickened to the stomach at the thought of having those lips on his, he numbed himself.

"Then, thank you for the meal." The doctor smirked before promptly invaded Ogata's personal space. His lips hovered closer and closer until he ghosted against Ogata's cheek, slowly making his way towards his lips. Ogata held his breath, no, he couldn't bring himself to breathe. Just as he felt Muraki on his lips, he heard the front door being opened.

It didn't do much to faze Muraki as he grasped Ogata's cheeks with his hands, preventing him from moving to see who his guests were. His tongue slipped into his mouth and it took all of his willpower to not retch at the moist sensation crawling into his cavern, leaving nothing unexplored. After a painstakingly long few seconds, Muraki finally pulled away, not forgetting to lick his lips.

"Delicious." He smiled before Ogata clicked his tongue, slapping his hands away with the feeling of humiliation swelling. However, it didn't last long as his eyes soon widened when he realised who his guests were. "Oh!" Muraki practically purred in surprise as the men stood there, stunned.

"What are you two doing here?" Ogata finally managed to say after a prolonged moment of dazed silence, watching Sai dragging the seat back and sat without any permission. Hikaru quickly settled behind him with his arms crossed, shooting a glare at Muraki before focusing on Ogata with furrowed brows, not sure what to make of the sight that he witnessed.

It seemed that Sai thought the same too. His heart thundered with trepidation, unsure if Ogata and Muraki were involved or if it was merely the aftermath of yet another gamble. Although logic screamed at him that it was the latter, that Ogata feared Muraki far too much, his stomach twisted nonetheless. His throat burned with suppressed emotion as he shot a glare at Muraki who still maintained that revolting smile of his. Never before had he ever wanted to use his fists on someone.

"I see why you like him, detective." He hummed seductively, once more darting his tongue across his lips.

"Shut your trap." Hikaru snarled with hostility, hands stuffed into his pocket. It only contributed to the man's expected amusement as he shrugged and made himself comfortable on the couch next to Ogata's three bodyguards who merely ignored his presence, opting to continue with their game of Go instead.

"A game, Ogata-san." Sai muttered with a voice far too composed it surprised himself. Coming into the lion's den, Sai expected himself to stutter or worse yet, rendered speechless when he saw Ogata. After all, the memory of their last night together was still far too fresh in his mind, top that with what he witnessed as soon as he opened that door, Sai should be filled to the brim with emotion, yet here he was. Completely calm.

Perhaps it was because deep down, he was desperately grasping onto Muraki's words that Ogata bent his knees to beg for his safety. If it wasn't for that, then he would have left as quickly as he barged in.

Ogata swallowed thickly, hoping that no misunderstanding was done. However, when all he saw was the focus in Sai's eyes, he sighed in relief. There were a few seconds pause before everything finally dawned on Ogata. This was no time to feel any comfort.

The bespectacled male eyed the detective with scepticism, now wanting nothing more than to have his men escort him and his partner outside. This was Ogata's lair and he reserved all the rights to turn anyone down and frankly, that would be the easiest thing to do. It was far too painful for Ogata to cast Sai away, someone who he truly had come to care about and it took him a while to leave his regret behind despite knowing that this was bound to happen.

Muraki eyed Ogata with interest, seeing the troubled look in his usually calm demeanour. To crush Ogata's mask like that, Sai must be quite something.

The gang leader eyed Sai with uncertainty. His mind and his heart were in the middle of a tug of war, neither one moving an inch. The wisest thing to do was to not sprinkle salt on his wound but Ogata desperately wanted to spend one last time with Sai before the case came to a close.

"Very well." He finally said, giving in to his desire instead of logic. "However, you will not gamble for my assistance on the case." Ogata said, leaning forward to fetch the cards on Sai's side and neatly stacked them up.

Sai nodded in understanding, respecting Ogata's wishes. Coming inside, he expected to be told to leave but this was a scenario much better than he imagined. It seemed that Muraki was telling the truth when he said that Ogata cherished him. Which begged the question: why did he leave?

"What do you have in mind today, detective?" Ogata queried, skillfully riffle shuffling the deck. His fingers moved at an unprecedented speed and in a blink of an eye, he completed three iterations. Keeping his tone cool and distant, he slid five cards towards Sai.

"I want to know why you did it." Sai replied just as calmly as Ogata, obviously referring to that night. Behind him, Hikaru gave his partner a sympathetic look and a scowl at Ogata.

The man paused his dealing for a split second before he sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. This was certainly going into the red zone that Ogata badly wanted to avoid. However, since it technically wasn't about the institute's manhunt for Tengen's leader, he gave in. "And I'd like you to forget you have ever spent even a second with me." Ogata glanced at his three men and beckoned at them to leave. Two did, but the redhead remained.

Sai's heart constricted inside his chest. He was a man of emotions and sometimes watching the people he hunted die stirred sympathy. Even now, he was unable to forget even one of their faces, hence why erasing the memory of Ogata off his mind was an impossible feat. However, if it was the condition for an answer he sought, then he had no other choice. This was one thing that he had to see through before he closed the case.

"Why are you interested?" Ogata took a cigarette out of the package in his pocket to place it between his lips.

"If I wasn't a naturally curious man, I wouldn't make a great detective, Ogata-san." 

The gang leader's throat rumbled at the cheeky response. That was exactly why he loved conversing with Sai over others. He wasn't afraid of being snarky in front of a man who was known for his ruthlessness in underground dealings.

Sai quickly pursed his lips together, being careful as to not let himself get carried away. For some reason, he found true comfort in the way Ogata's voice was low and deep, smooth like the finest whiskey. What he should feel intimidated by, he instead felt seduced by.

"I wish I could help you, detective." Ogata muttered, pushing three chips forward, taunting Sai to place more bet on the table.

"You don't need to help me," Sai retorted, pondering his next move as he studied Ogata's expression deeply. The only emotion he could make out was that of a bitter disappointment as if he truly regretted his actions. Sai couldn't understand why. If this hurt him as much as it did Sai, then  _why_? What was so ghastly about the case that forced Ogata to fold his hands? "All you have to do is stay with me." He added softly, courage shrinking his process. He couldn't bring himself to look at Ogata any longer.

"Oiotoshi," Muraki chuckled, making Ogata, Sai and Hikaru turn to him. The doctor was indulging in a game of Go with Kaga, continuing where the other left off. "Connect and die." He smiled at the other bespectacled male. "Isn't that right, Seiji?"

The blond chose to disregard Muraki, instead focusing on Sai once more. They both turned their cards simultaneously, revealing a flush and a straight. Ogata's win.

Both parties remained silent for a while. Ogata wasn't sure how to start. He was suffocating. When Sai turned to leave, he kept his head down. There was nothing else for them and Ogata convinced himself that it was for the best.

.

"Here." Hikaru said, passing a can of warm green tea towards Sai who immediately worked to roll it in his palms, revelling in its temperature. "That went abysmally. You okay?"

"No, but thanks for asking." Sai smiled mournfully, eyes cast towards the can of drink. He couldn't believe that he'd lost the most vital gamble of his life, losing Ogata as a result. Although he wanted to argue against the outcome, perhaps propose one more game, he knew that this didn't affect Ogata any less than it did him. After all, when he closed the door behind him, he could've sworn he saw Ogata's body trembling. "Well, enough mulling over that," Sai said with a sigh, mostly to himself than to his friend. "We need to get ready for tonight."

"Yeah." The boy nodded. It was the big night, after all. It wasn't easy, but it appeared that their senior, Kouyo, managed to gather enough intel that when combined with their own, finally pinpointed their supposed 'shipping' night. Although it might seem sporadic, they only did this every so often and always in such a large quantity that there was no way their leader wouldn't be present to oversee his underlings.

They only had one job that night: apprehend the leader, not disrupt the trade. They couldn't afford to draw any attention that might result in unnecessary commotion as that might just spell the end for them. Tengen wasn't known for their tolerance to infiltrator, especially Institute's.

"So, they'll be at the pier at 2 AM sharp and will begin loading their shipment at 10 past." Hikaru mumbled, reading out the content of his notebook. "And the big boss will be supervising them."

"Whether near the pier or not, it's 50-50, but I'm certain that they will be present. Even though Tengen is run through trust, there is no way that they will close their eyes during shipment days." Sai continued, passing a loaded handgun towards his partner while taking one for himself, making sure that the safety was on. As the silence drew on, he found himself once again thinking of Ogata. What would he do if he was here? Perhaps just watch them from the sidelines with that smug grin of his, hands in his pocket. "Ow!" Sai's train of thought was abruptly interrupted when Hikaru did a chop on his head.

"Stop thinking about him!" He glowered, not wanting Sai's mood and focus to drop again. Of course, Hikaru, too, was frustrated at Ogata despite not being able to remain angry at him. It seemed that the man had a strong reason to make them stay away from him, something that he couldn't talk about in fear of putting them in harm's way. However, they were detectives and detectives were always the mediator between danger and justice, so Hikaru couldn't comprehend where Ogata was even trying to come from.

"I know, I know..." Sai curled his lips. "It's just... I'm worried about him." A sigh escaped from his lips. "It seems that Muraki has him wrapped around his fingers. I can't help wondering just what we're dealing with here. He's able to force Ogata, the leader of Oiotoshi, to his knees!" Sai grabbed Hikaru's notebook and flicked through it, frowning. "All of the evidence that we gathered point at him."

"You're doubting yourself."

Sai exhaled once more before closing the book. "I'm uneased. He doesn't seem worried at all. Does he have no regard for us?"

"Less thinking, more focusing." Hikaru scowled as if the idea of Muraki offended him greatly. He took the gun from the table and put it in the pocket of his jacket before standing up, Sai following suit soon after. They needed all the preparation they could get.

.

The night was cloudy, thunder roared in the distance signalling the oncoming rain. That didn't deter the two detectives from Institute to carry out their mission. They were dressed in all black to better camouflage themselves, hiding in the corner of a small alleyway with an earpiece and a small mic to communicate with each other.

Sai glanced at the watch on his wrist and as if on cue, he started to hear quiet shuffles of footsteps near the dock. Five men gathered from one direction and five more from the other. It seemed that his information was correct. Today was the night of shipping.

"Hikaru, can you hear what they're saying?" Sai whispered, trying to open a communication with his partner who was standing much closer to them than he was.

_"They're waiting for someone,"_  Hikaru answered, his voice cracked in Sai's ear.  _"Once he arrives, the loading will commence."_

"The leader, then." Sai murmured, quickly jumping to conclusion. He heard that Tengen's leader never bothered with a second-in-command. Well, not that his findings showed anyhow. The clock ticked on awfully slowly as Sai tried to calm his breathing although there was no one around him to notice his presence.

"He's here," Hikaru muttered under his breath and his voice soon hitched in his throat when he caught a glimpse of white suit, only obstructed by the crates in front of him. He crawled his way towards the nearest corner to take a peek at a different angle. His brows quickly furrowed at the sight and his throat burned in anger.

White suit, dark grey shirt, glasses and...

...Platinum blonde hair.

Muraki.

Sai felt fire overtake him when he realised that his suspicion was correct. Next to Muraki was a man with long brown hair, clad in kimono and pipe in hand. They exchanged a few words before turning to face the men who already gathered in front of them. It took them merely a few seconds before everyone scattered and started loading items into the cargo ship. Muraki walked away with the brunette straight after, trusting his men to complete the job.

"I'm moving, Sai." Hikaru whispered, his eyes never once leaving Muraki. It didn't take long for Sai, silent in his footsteps, to catch up with his partner. They were led into a worn down building covered in graffiti where they had to be cautious to not step on rubbles and disclose their location. It proved to be a lot easier than Sai had expected because, despite the echoes, Muraki and his companion weren't exactly the quietest.

Sai palmed the gun in his pocket, dying to finally put an end to the man's reign. He must have been the one behind why Ogata withdrew from him. He had to be. Sai had never wanted to put a bullet through a man's skull so much before that day. However, he knew that they had best be wary. Muraki's companion seemed far from helpless judging from the way his fingers palmed his sheathed sword at all time.

They finally stopped in front of a large, worn wooden door that opened with a loud creak. It was the fourth storey of a building overlooking the harbour, a perfect vantage point to oversee the men working to supply drugs into the cargo ship, crates after crates.

Hikaru and Sai leaned against the door when it closed, Muraki's voice only muffled words. They then glanced at each other, nodding firmly before Hikaru leaned to peek through the rusted keyhole. There was nothing inside but a table, a large chair that was turned to face the windows and a worn down bookcase, accompanied with Muraki and his company who talked while looking down at the pier.

As soon as the brunette lowered his hand from his sword, Hikaru slammed through the door, his gun which pointed at the back of Muraki's head was loaded. Sai quickly followed his partner, hissing as he spoke. "Well, well, well..." Sai seethed, anger vivid in his tone. "So, you  _are_ Tengen's leader. You almost had me doubting you."

"Ah, detectives. I didn't notice you there," Muraki smiled, turning away with his hands on his back. "How nice of you to come to our playground."

The brunette gave the two a one over, his hands crossed. "So your guests  _are_ here." He muttered with disinterest, this time taking a large drag of his pipe.

"Saying that they're my guests would be a disservice to the real host of this play," Muraki's chuckle was bone-chilling as if it was Sai and Hikaru who were the ones tangled in his web. His glasses glinted dangerously under the light of the harbour that spilled into the dark room, illuminating him from behind and highlighting his silver eyes. "Isn't that right, Seiji?"

As if on cue, the leather chair slowly turned, revealing no other than the leader of Oiotoshi, Ogata Seiji. His blond hair was clean, white suit immaculately clean but eyes showing nothing but dismay. He intertwined his fingers together and pressed the back of his digits against his lips as he exhaled.

"O-Ogata-san...?" Sai felt his whole body and soul numbed at the sight that he suspected as he analysed his findings but too foolish to trust. He blinked, completely dumbfounded, his gun slipped out of his fingers and it clattered against the cold concrete ground. Hikaru was next to Sai, his teeth gritting against each other and fingers trembling on the trigger. He wanted to pull it, he really did. But he didn't know what it would do to Sai who was already crushed.

Ogata took a stand, refusing to look at the two detectives in front of him. He took a deep breath before taking a revolver out of his pocket and released the safety.

"Drop your weapon!" Hikaru yelled out, a lot more shaken than he preferred to. Why? Why did he lie to them? Hikaru trusted Ogata, Sai did too. He could feel that they had a camaraderie prior to his abrupt decision to destroy the ties they established. Why would Ogata do such thing?  _Why_?

Hikaru's words were left unheeded as Ogata lifted his gun. The metal glimmered as he moved to point it at Sai, far too stunned to react.

"My deepest apologies, detectives." He said, the remorse in his eyes faded away and it was replaced with ones that were devoid of any emotion. "Playtime is over."

"Why?" Sai's lips quivered and he fell to his knees. His stomach lurched, nausea overtaking him. " _Why_?"

Ogata said nothing as he walked around the desk and towards Sai who was slumped on the ground. Hikaru's gun was still pointed Ogata although he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. The boy bit his lower lips until it bled, wanting to steel himself for Sai. When he snapped back to reality, Ogata was already crouched on the ground with his fellow detective, the head of his revolver pointed at Sai's chest.

"GET BACK, DAMMIT!!" Hikaru yelled at Ogata, tears spilling out of his eyes. Sai was still rooted to the ground, his amethyst eyes sparkling under the moonlight. "I'm gonna kill you, Ogata... I'm gonna kill you..." Hikaru snarled, his teeth clattering against each other.

The blond only spared Hikaru a glance before he withdrew his gun and pointed it at his own head. For a split second, Sai could see tears in the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sai."

He pulled the trigger.

.

"So Tengen's leader is dead," Kouyo muttered, reading the report that Sai handed him while occasionally stealing glances at Hikaru whose eyes cast to the ground. He wasn't sure what transpired but it seemed that it had been far from pretty. Something that was so traumatic that Sai opted to stay in his house, leaving Hikaru to submit the report. "Very well. I will pass this on to the boss."

"Thank you, Touya-san." Hikaru sighed, watching the man turning away. His heart hammered inside his chest as he made his way down the long and narrow hallway towards the carpark. Ever since last night, Sai hadn't muttered a single word and understandably so. He drove towards Sai's house, mind still lingering over what happened. Ogata betrayed them. Played with them. He was Tengen's leader all along. Hikaru was no longer sure what to think of Ogata.

He walked forward, opening the door into Sai's place and entering with a spare key. When he opened the door to his room, he could see Sai on the couch, his hair a mess and his eyes red from the tears he shed last night. Even after a few hours, he could still hear the sobs that Sai choked out. It broke his heart to see how distraught his usually cheerful friend was.

Hikaru moved to sit next to Sai and he gave him a small glance and a smile before it quickly soured once more. His eyes never once leaving the bed in front of him where Hikaru wished he could point his gun and finish the job.

Ogata was there, his hands cuffed to the bedpost, pale face bruised and battered.

Sai managed to push Ogata just a split second before he pulled the trigger and god, Hikaru wished that he hadn't done that. Hikaru wished Ogata died. The fucker deserved it.

As if reading his mind, the bespectacled male sighed. "Kill me. Please." His voice was broken and choked, unlike his usual suave one. "I told you everything. Keeping me alive will be the death of you."

"No." Sai croaked. "I don't understand you. Why did you lie to me?"

"I was  _bored,_ " Said Ogata. "I wanted a challenge from someone whom I knew will be able to pose one. I didn't know it was going to get this messy. I shouldn't have done this. Gods. Please, just kill me. My family will come after you if they ever find out that I'm not dead."

"We'll face them together!" Sai raised his voice, taking a stand as he did so. "I know you don't enjoy leading Tengen. You're only in it to protect your family, the ones you find in Oiotoshi. Y-you could've told me from the beginning..." He sobbed once more into the sleeves of his shirt before sitting down.

"What, and risk you two being assassinated?" Ogata cried out. "My family isn't some street yakuza. They can demolish Oiotoshi just by snapping their fingers and god knows what they'll do to you. I  _hate_ leading Tengen. But I have to do it to protect the ones that matter."

Hearing that, Sai stormed towards Ogata and clenched the collar of his shirt tightly to bring his face close to his. However, words failed him and his shoulders sagged.

"I'm sorry, Sai. I've hurt you."

"Damn right you did!" The man screamed out, tears once more trickling down his chin. "And I should hate you for it. I should turn you into the Institute for it!"

Ogata held his breath, not wanting the sight of Sai breaking down to affect him. However, he was fighting a losing battle and he promptly turned his head away. He treasured Sai. So much so that he would rather die than to risk him falling into his family's hands. It was something that Ogata would never imagine admitting, yet there he was. For once, thinking about someone else's survival instead of his own.

"I want to protect Oiotoshi together with you." Sai choked out, making Ogata's eyes snapping wide open and so did Hikaru's. "You're not the villain and I see no reason to kill you."

"You're going to regret it," Ogata shook his head although he failed to conceal the small display of joy in his voice. "And when you do, it will be too late."

"We have more in common than I imagined, it seems," The detective murmured, a smile bloomed on his lips although he was still strangled with sniffles. "We would sooner give up our lives to protect what we love."

Ogata's heart stopped beating for a split second when he realised just what exactly Sai was implying. He snapped his head to face the other man whose smile remained as he worked to unlock the handcuffs, setting Ogata free.

"So, please let me protect you, Seiji." Sai's words stunned Ogata. He sat there, mouth hung open as he blinked. However, when Sai stood up and extended his hand to help him, Ogata returned his smile with one of his own. He vowed to never again hide the truth from Sai.

Connect and die.

It seemed that Sai refused to kill his connected stones.


	14. Illust 3

Because CRIMELORD AU WILL BE THE ABSOLUTE DEATH OF ME!!! In which I really should just finish the damn fic rather than drawing... LOL. But hey. WHATEVER. I'm not looking forward to torturing poor Ogata... T.T

* * *

 

OgaHika because my muse is pretty much begging for it.

* * *

 

SMOOCH SMOOCH!!!! ( ʃƪ˘ ³˘)♥ Let me forever think that their age gap isn't large... please let me have this much!!! T.T I enjoy drawing them so much!


	15. OgaHika: The Daily Life of Ogata Seiji (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably happens at some point in Ogata's life. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Universe** : Canon HnG universe  
>  **Characters** : Hikaru (~18), Ogata (~28)  
>  **Warning** : None  
>  **Rating** : Explicit
> 
> Because Ogata's a huge Go nerd.  
> All headings are taken from TV Tropes!  
> Thanks to Olympia for some ideas :)

**(I) - The Resenter**

There are only a select few activities that can excite Seiji. Going shopping for fishes, fish tanks and aquariums decor has always been one of them. Just slightly under that is something that most enjoy, namely sex. If done with the correct people, it has the potential to surpass even fish shopping. The top of the list? Honestly, everyone who has spent even three seconds around Seiji will know exactly what it is.

Go.

Playing Go never fails to burn his blood, reminding him of the emotions that he might have abandoned off-board. He loves the depth of the game, how it's never about luck, how you have to constantly outsmart your opponent and how each game will differ than the one before. He will go as far as to say that he would rather play against a worthy opponent over sex most of the time.

Go, fish and sex. These three are arguably interchangeable. However, there is one thing that will remain on the very top, always untouchable. And that is the thrill that courses through his veins, pumping and flowing, providing him with a source of neverending adrenalin whenever he witnesses first-hand the point when a cub matures into a full-fledged lion with a fearsome set of claws and fangs.

The first time he noticed this rush of exhilaration was years ago when he sat face-to-face with Akira whose growth took Seiji completely by surprise to the point of him almost being rendered speechless. He was unfamiliar with how quickly his heart thundered in his chest and in the spur of the moment, he openly said such petty words that he would never have imagined him saying to anyone other than Kuwabara: that Akira's skill was inferior to his.

It seems that Seiji only has to wait for a few years for yet another one of those moments. However, this time he realises that the young cub turns out to be a baby dragon instead. Now, he is burning him with his indignant fire and this time, Seiji is ready. His first reaction is no longer to openly ridicule his opponent but to press his legs together.

"Are you serious?" Hikaru hissed when he sees that Ogata is taking his sweet time pondering his next move which only means one thing. "Are you getting  _another_  hard on?"

Unflinching, Seiji pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "That was a superb move, Hikaru. So perfectly timed, so efficient and..." Seiji inhaled sharply. "Simply excellent."

"Shut up, you old fuck. How the hell do you even get turned on from a game of Go?" He snarls as he abruptly comes to a stand, streaks of red vivid on his cheeks. Sometimes Hikaru wonders if Seiji dates him only to have sex with his skill over the Go-board or in bed with him. He suspects that Seiji masturbates to a particularly wonderful game at some point in his life.

Seiji sighs in resignation at the tone that his boyfriend uses. After a few months of being together, he always seems so scandalised at Seiji's habit to get aroused by an excellent move. "Hikaru..." He gazes at the younger man softly. "How can I not? You're exerting your dominance over me. Playing without fear, without any regard to the difference in our skill. Such aggression is truly... exciting. My little baby dragon is maturing up."

"Oh my god," Hikaru let out a meep, not knowing what else there is to say. "I think I should go home."

"I think not, young man," Seiji grins, calmly standing up and taking large strides to catch up to Hikaru who starts to nervously laugh. "The only place you're going to right now is the bedroom." He says before bending down to pick Hikaru up by the thighs and hauls him towards the bedroom.

**(II) - Scary Shiny Glasses**

Although it's a common occurrence for Seiji to invite Hikaru out to a pub for dinner, it's certainly unusual for all the other patrons to look at the professional Go player with terror. It's as if a member of the Yakuza just steps into the parlour, bringing along men capable of causing mayhem into the otherwise quiet pub. Hikaru cannot help but wonder what exactly triggers this reaction. If it's a Go salon, he will understand. Seiji isn't exactly associated with mercy when it comes to the game, after all.

As the pair walk deeper into the pub, people start to shuffle away from them, leaving Hikaru with a feeling of uneasiness. Everyone around them whispers amongst each other, nudges each other, points at them. However, that only serves as Seiji's amusement as Hikaru can hear the low rumbling that is usually reserved for when Seiji is about to wipe the floor with his opponent in Go.

"What did you do?" Hikaru asks with an accusing tone, expecting him to blurt something about getting far too drunk.

"Nothing." Seiji snickers as he orders a large serving of chorizo pizza with a side of chicken skewers. That answer is so unsatisfying, Hikaru finds himself being even more at unease than before.

A man that Hikaru assumes is the manager of the pub approaches them with a large smile on his face a few moments later. "Good evening, Ogata-san. Are you here for tonight's...?"

"But of course." Seiji chuckles with mirth, glancing all around him through his peripheral vision as if to confirm that everyone, indeed, is terrified of him.

"You might have crushed everyone's hopes," The manager laughs out loud before checking the watch on his wrist. "Well, good luck. Not that you'll need it."

Hikaru turns once more towards Seiji to find that a smile is plastered on his lips. Smile, not smirk. If everything else hasn't confused Hikaru, then this does. Just what is Seiji planning to do? What is about to happen? Hikaru is tempted to just up and leave. He does not want to be a part of any bloodbath. However, before he can stand up, Hikaru sees a sign in the corner of his eyes that make him form an 'O' with his lips. So that's why everyone seems on edge. Hell, he will be too if he isn't with Seiji that day.

It reads:

[Trivia Night, 8 PM

Today's topic: Fish]

**(III) - Broken Ace**

It has been established that Seiji loves Go. It's just his luck that he is dating a rising professional Shindou Hikaru who loves Go  _almost_ as much as he does. Although he should feel bad about their age difference, he finds himself not caring as long as he gets to play against Hikaru every day. It's almost as if he takes joy in trampling the boy flat to the ground, not hesitating to find the weakness in his structure before destroying it without mercy. It's not a rare occurrence for the boy to yell at Seiji to take it easy and that he's going home before he pushes all the stones off the board.

Well, he always calms down after five minutes. They start another game then, which most likely will end up exactly how the first one went.

Aside from Go, Seiji loves having sex with Hikaru. There's something extremely endearing about how he always seems to get flustered over the topic and how he always tries his best to cover his naked body even though the light is off. Hikaru is innocent when it comes to intercourse and Seiji takes it upon himself to educate his lover in a hard way.

Handcuffs, gags, leg spreaders, vibrators, you name it. It's a wonder that Seiji doesn't have an underground basement dedicated to BDSM play. Hikaru is the perfect sub for him. He's wide-eyed, innocent, easily embarrassed and has a loud mouth that Seiji can't wait to plug.

As for Hikaru, he might express disdain for Seiji's sadistic tendencies but the truth is, Hikaru loves it. He just doesn't want to admit it and he suspects that it might backfire on him because Seiji  _knows_ Hikaru loves it and only pretends to speak ill about Seiji's hobby. There is only one problem and that is Seiji's obsession for Go.

You see, Hikaru  _loves_ how good Seiji is at the game. Ever since a game starts to become a regular thing for them, Hikaru has improved leaps and bounds due to Seiji's so-called tough love (more like utter annihilation, really) over the board. The one thing that he can't stand is when Seiji brings Go into the bedroom because it means that Seiji will get absolutely distracted and forget about Hikaru's existence.

Seiji will simply press his fingers against his lips and ceases all of his movements. He then will nod to himself and moves to grab a kifu sheet from the nightstand and start scribbling with Hikaru  _still_ tied up. Hikaru being tied up and gagged only means that he can't start beating Seiji to death for leaving him with blue balls.

This happens especially often after Seiji loses a game and he is left with a tsumego that he cannot solve. Hikaru learns his lesson after the third time and he absolutely refuses to have sex with him after a loss, especially ones following an important match such as a title match preliminary.

Honestly, sometimes he doesn't know whom Seiji loves more: Go or him.

"I love you," Seiji says out of the blue, taking Hikaru completely by surprise. He then looks back towards the board in front of them to place yet another stone.

Hikaru turns beet red at the sudden confession and he clenches his pants tightly.

"I-I... hate you." He stammers.

Seiji only responds with a soft chuckle.


	16. OgaHika: The Daily Life of Ogata Seiji (Pt. 2)

**(IV) - Pride**

One thing that Seiji hates the most in the world is having to meet Kuwabara. There is something with that old geezer that pushes all of his buttons, leading him to the point of snapping even though he takes pride in his self-control and trained stoicism. Perhaps it's the infuriating manner in which he cackles as if he just heard the funniest joke ever. Or maybe the way he thinks that it's fair to compensate for his lack of skill with mental games. Honestly, if punching the elderly straight in the face isn't frowned upon by society, Seiji would have done it by now.

However, there is indeed one thing that Seiji loathes more than having to look at the Honinbo's face, and that is to be told by some stranger that he is inferior to Kuwabara. Seiji was  _this_ close to snapping and yell at that man to tell him what it is exactly that makes him think that. Beat the answer out of him, if Seiji must.

Seiji might have failed to take the Honinbo title last year but this year he's certain that it will be a good year. He has grown significantly as a player, especially ever since he starts to play against Hikaru practically every day. He will show that damned Kuwabara who is boss.   
"I still can't believe it," Seiji hisses, still pissed even after fifteen minutes of ranting. Just a few hours ago, Akira has been the receiving end and the young man is, fortunately, already immune to Seiji's habit of complaining about the same man after knowing him for years. "I'm going to beat him this time, for sure."

"Mmph," Hikaru responds, voice muffled.

"I'm going to do so much research on him and make sure he doesn't even have a slither of a chance of winning against me. I'm going to wipe the floor with him and shut him up once and for all." Seiji continues, his hands grasping both sides of Hikaru's head, preventing him from pulling back. 

"Mmph!!!" Hikaru rumbles against Seiji's cock as the man drags him forward to hit the back of his throat. Soon after, the bitter-sour taste of Seiji's semen coated his tongue and he finally let go of Hikaru. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What? Ow!" Seiji frowns when Hikaru hit him on the arm.

"I'm going home. Screw you!" The younger one scowls as he wipes his mouth and takes his backpack before heading straight for the door. He wanted to shut Seiji up by sucking him off but it seemed that even while getting his dick sucked, he still refused to shut up. Hikaru was tempted to bite his cock off. He's not sure what stopped him but if there is a next time, he will make sure Seiji goes to the hospital.

Sometimes Hikaru wonders why exactly he's dating such an asshole.

**(V) - Loners are Freaks**

Seiji appreciates a good Go board and shopping for one has always been a treat for him. After all, it's such a rare occasion since Go boards age like a fine wine. The only reason he's in a shop that sells Go equipment is that Hikaru is taking his high school friend, Akari to purchase one for herself since she claims that she doesn't fully understand what makes a decent board.

People might stamp Seiji as hopeless when it comes to understanding emotions but it really doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell that Akari likes Hikaru. The stammering, the fidgeting, the blushing, so very typical of an infatuated teenage girl. He  _would_ be worried and, god forbid, jealous, if only Hikaru doesn't seem to be as nonchalant and brash as ever. He's treating Akari as if she is Waya and that makes Seiji chuckle although he does feel a little bad for her. He wants her to tap her on the shoulder and give her a look of sympathy because it's either Hikaru is so dense he doesn't know that she likes him or he simply doesn't care.

Seiji watches Hikaru taking her around the store, showing her a selection of legless and legged boards, explaining to her the different types of wood and stones while Seiji wanders into the book area to have a browse around. He constantly gives the two a glance every now and then, then thinks about what a lucky man he is to be dating Hikaru. He is such a joy to be around and he never fails to make Seiji feels like he is just a teenager in love.

Of course, he's not about to admit his true feelings for him. He will not hear the end of it if he does.

When Akari excuses herself to go to the bathroom, Seiji approaches Hikaru with a smirk and shakes his head. "You really are one heartless man, Hikaru." He said.

"What?" Hikaru blinks, genuinely confused.

"What?" Mocks Seiji as he snickers. "Your friend. She's in love with you."

Hearing that, Hikaru scoffs and completely brushes Seiji off, instead opting to glance at the array of boards in front of him. "She's always been like that ever since primary school.

"So? Doesn't change the fact that she likes you." Says the older man, shrugging as he quietly watches the general direction in which Akari ran off to.

Hikaru laughs at the response, then he nudges Seiji by the arm and grins mischievously. "Are you jealous?"

Seiji snorts before pushing Hikaru off him gently, practically giving him an answer. However, before Hikaru can say anything else, he leans into his ear and whispers, "Should I be?" and bites his earlobe while a hand moving to squeeze Hikaru's buttcheek.

Steaming red, Hikaru practically jumps in shock and hits Seiji in the face reflexively. "Not in public, you ass!" He yells out a little too loudly that other patrons turn to look at them.

Tasting blood in his mouth, Seiji nods as if saying 'not bad'. When he is satisfied drinking in Hikaru's embarrassment, Seiji chuckles and walks off towards the more expensive part of the store to take a look at a more expensive array of boards and stones, leaving Hikaru stomping the ground he walks on.

Because really, why is he dating such an asshole? And moreover, why does he find Seiji's habit of squeezing his butt in public infuriatingly sexy? Hikaru really needs to have a better taste in men.

As Akari completes her purchase, Hikaru wanders around the store to look for the blond and when he notices the trademark white suit of his in the more expensive part of the store, Hikaru sighs. He has to deal with this now, doesn't he? Pulling Seiji out of the Go store is always one of the things that he hated most. It's almost like he has to drag a dog away from the park.

"Seiji, we're leaving." Hikaru all but slams him on the shoulder.

Shaking his head, Seiji brushes the spot where Hikaru smacks him before shushing the boy. In front of him, lies a Kaya Go board in a locked glass display cabinet, complete with jade stones and Hikaru swears he can spot the tinge of red on his boyfriend's cheeks.

Hikaru never thought he would be jealous of some inanimate objects but here he is, a little ticked off that some Go equipment is getting the same look that Seiji would give him in bed. Maybe it's his fault for dating such a Go nerd.

"You're disturbing the stones." He mutters, eyes resting on the set dreamily.

...It's  _definitely_ Hikaru's fault.

**(VI) - Cool Car**

There is something about Seiji's Mazda that he really loves and it was almost a love at the first sight for him. The vintage red, the sleek design, the way the body has a timeless curvature, its absolutely intoxicating sound, stellar handling and of course you can't talk about RX-7 without mentioning the retractable headlights. It's something that is very unusual but one that Seiji is fond of.

Hikaru himself has said something about its claustrophobic interior but Seiji scoffs at his opinion. He never thought that he would allow anyone to ride with him when he bought the car in the first place. He might have allowed Akira to but the young professional is one of the few that Seiji is fond of, so that doesn't count.

_"Hey, can you pick me today?"_  Hikaru's voice rings from the other side of the line when Seiji picks up his phone.  _"I forgot my umbrella."_

"Of course you did," Seiji snorts as he picks up the magazine on his lap by the spine and places it on the coffee table. As soon as Seiji sees the heavy rain outside, he knows that it would only be time until his boyfriend calls for his assistance. "Be there in 15." He mutters, voice full of mirth as he finishes off the rest of his black coffee.

Seiji is not sure what he did to deserve Hikaru. He brings both the best and the worst in him and he is certain that he has pissed the boy at least a hundred times in the few months that they have been together. For some reason, he keeps coming back for more. How he adores Hikaru, he thinks as he hops into his car and starts the engine.

Meanwhile, Hikaru is standing in the parking lot of the association, both hands crossed to keep himself warm but it doesn't help him from letting out a sneeze every now and then. Waya and Isumi are waiting next to him, adamant about keeping Hikaru company until his ride arrives.

"Can you two just go home already?" The boy with bleached bangs mumbles for the thousandth time in the minute, not wanting those two to find out who is picking him up.

"What?" Waya frowns, an umbrella on hand. "We're just curious to see who your girlfriend is."

"Girlfriend!" Hikaru exclaims, face turning beet red. "Not my girlfriend. Anyway, just leave already!"

"Waya..." Isumi sighs as he pinches the brunette's sleeves, urging him to leave Hikaru alone. He obviously doesn't want anyone knowing anything about his personal love life. As expected, Waya shrugs Isumi off and as if on cue, a red car starts approaching from the distance.

"Isn't that Ogata-sensei's car?" The brunette blinks, confused as to what business he has in the Go Association. However, as the RX-7 draws closer, it makes a turn towards them. Both of the retractable headlights are out since it's quite dark outside and--

Hikaru yells when one of the headlights close momentarily before it moves back to its original position. Seiji has modded his car so that his headlight can fucking  _wink_ and Hikaru swears to punch Seiji in the face once he gets inside.

"I hate you  _so_ much!" Hikaru screams out, loud enough for both Waya and Isumi to hear even after the car door closes. Both professionals watch with their mouth agape as Hikaru starts to pummel Seiji and that the Judan bursts out laughing as he tries to defend himself from Hikaru's half-hearted punches.

When the car drives off, Waya drops his umbrella. Hikaru's girlfriend is actually a boyfriend, and his boyfriend is Ogata Seiji. Both of them look at each other as if they have just seen a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my boyfriend tells me that Mazda RX-7 can wink and I can't help but... do this. Because in canon, Ogata drives that car!  
> [See it here!](https://youtu.be/kEkpQ0nUmY8)


	17. OgaHika: The Daily Life of Ogata Seiji (Pt. 3)

**(VII) - Pet the Dog**

Hikaru arrives at Seiji's place just in time for dinner. He spends so much time there that he might as well start considering moving out with Seiji. His place is very close to the Go Association, a mere twenty minutes walk and when it rains, he will be able to get a lift. However, that will prove to be quite troublesome since his mother doesn't know that Hikaru likes men and at the moment, Hikaru would rather stay away from that topic.

"Seiji, I got the vegetables," Hikaru calls out as he surveys the apartment. He places the groceries on the countertop before venturing into the bedroom where he suspects his boyfriend might be. Sure enough, there he is. By the looks of it, he just finished refilling the automatic feeder on his aquarium.

He nods at Hikaru before turning his attention to his fishes once more, closing the pellet container before stowing it away. "I never told you their names," Seiji smiles when Hikaru stands next to him, admiring Seiji's impressive collection. He points at one of the more colourful fish, its scales glowing with an odd mix of blue, yellow and purple. "This one is Akira."

Hikaru snorts, thinking about how fitting it is. Akira really is known for his preference for mismatched colours. "The resemblance is uncanny." Hikaru laughs before noticing a peculiar fish swimming past. It's not exactly the best looking one out of the bunch. "Who is this guy?"

Seiji's eyes darken in an instant. "That's Kuwabara."

Well, he won't say that he didn't expect that answer. Hikaru chuckles, remembering just how much Seiji hates the Honinbo. "What about this fellow?" The boy points at a fish with black and gold scales, swimming around peacefully as it takes a few pellets into its mouth.

"Ah, that's my favourite." Seiji smiles gently, one that Hikaru certainly doesn't see very often. He wishes that Seiji would do it more often. The bespectacled male turns towards Hikaru, making his heart thump loudly in his chest. Surely, Seiji isn't so sentimental that he would name his favourite fish after him, would he?

However, bathed in the cool blue glow of the aquarium, Seiji has never looked so kind before. He has seen him when he talks about fishes. It's always a topic aside from Go that he has always been passionate about and Hikaru finds it rather endearing.

"Seiji..." Hikaru exhales softly before pressing their shoulders together.

They might be a very mismatched couple due to how similar their personalities are. They are two intense men who aren't afraid of speaking their minds. And—

"His name is Seiji."

—Never before has Hikaru ever wanted to break someone's nose so badly.

Seiji roars with laughter upon seeing Hikaru's expression and when he eases into chuckles, he grins. "I'm just joking. I named him after you, Hikaru." He smiles, placing a kiss on Hikaru's forehead. Picking on his boyfriend has always been his favourite past time due to how Hikaru wears his emotions on his sleeves.

"You're such a dick." The boy mutters but allows Seiji to give him another kiss, this time on the lips.

"Do you know why I named him after you?" He asks, breaking the contact for a moment before leaning in for another taste. Seiji loves how Hikaru smells of mint and sometimes coffee.

The younger male sighs in contentment, enjoying the way Seiji's lips are a little rough and how they can be forceful, and he knows just what magic he can do with his tongue. "Why?" Hikaru murmurs as they part slightly.

Seiji pulls away slowly and then he focuses on the aquarium, making Hikaru do the same, just in time for Fish Hikaru to swim head first onto the glass pane.

"Because he's so stupid." Seiji grins.

Seiji and Hikaru arrive at the Go Association the next day with a matching bruise on their foreheads as if one just headbutted the other.

**(VIII) - The Stoic**

Seiji's phone rings for the third time that day, only in a span of three minutes. Akira notices this and he blinks questioningly, wondering if it's something urgent. Whenever Seiji is involved in a game, his phone is always put on silence, so this is peculiar. Through the remainder of the game, it rings for another five times before it completely ceases.

"I lost." Akira bows his head slightly, a little frustrated that he made a small mistake in reading, one that no one should make when they are playing against Seiji's ruthless Go.

Seiji pushes his glasses up his nose before moving to review the game. It seems that Akira has yet to stop evolving but Seiji has a feeling that Hikaru will emerge victorious in their next match. After all, they have been playing together every day and the boy's improvement has truly stunned Seiji, contributing to more... excitement than usual.

"Was it Shindou?" Akira asks in sheer curiosity as they clean up the board. 

Seiji takes out his phone with a soft exhale and sees that he has eight new messages from Hikaru. The boy has convinced him to install an app on his phone called Snapchat and it seems that he wastes no time in spamming him with messages. He glances at Akira who seems to be quite interested. Seiji shrugs nonchalantly. There's no pain in letting the young professional see what his friend is up to.

The first snap is nice enough. It's of a dog that Hikaru finds near the Go Association and it brings a smile to Seiji's face. Hikaru is really fond of dogs and has been talking about his plan on getting one.

"You really are close with Shindou nowadays, Ogata-san." Akira smiles, chuckling at the next snap of Waya falling over.

"I guess so." Answers Seiji as he flicks to the next one of yet another dog, and another dog, and another dog. Seiji can barely manage to hold a snort from escaping. He really wants a dog. If it's up to Seiji, he would rather a cat but it seems that Hikaru will only be sated through a dog.

The next one almost gives Seiji a heart attack. It's a picture of Hikaru, as bright and cheerful as ever. As if that's not enough, he puts on a filter of moving dog ears and Seiji visibly clenches his phone as hard as he can until the skin under his nails turns white.

"Huh." Is all that Akira manages to say before he turns towards Seiji who seems like he's trying his best to hold back a whimper. That's the point where Akira finally realises that Hikaru and Seiji might not be... just friends. But he decides to give them the benefit of the doubt. He doesn't want to jump into conclusion.

The timer ticks down the longer Seiji lets the image display. The next picture makes Seiji literally flings his phone from one corner of the room to the other.

"Huh." Akira repeats, mouth agape as he looks at the direction in which the phone lies in pieces.

Seiji is quick to grab both of Akira's shoulders, gripping them so tightly Akira would have tried to squirm out has he not been too petrified to do anything else.

"You didn't see anything, Akira-kun." He murmurs darkly, his eyes burning with rage and humiliation and cheeks turning shades of red, an expression that Akira has never seen on Seiji before. Ever.

"I... I didn't see anything." The boy shifts his eyes away, voice coming out as broken whispers. However, both men know that it is too late. The damage has been done.

Seiji takes one last glance at his destroyed phone and vows to never again open Hikaru's snaps with anyone looming over his shoulder just in case Hikaru sends another picture of his dick.

**(IX) - Not so Stoic**

Nights seem to be the time when Seiji's snarky switch is turned off. For this, Hikaru is grateful. He loves laying in the bed with Seiji as they chat about their daily life without the anxiety of being picked on. Of course, the teasing is still there. He wouldn't be Seiji if he doesn't try to drop in a sassy comment here and there.

However, the best feeling is to melt in Seiji's arms, feeling his soothing heartbeat as the man goes on a tangent about a particularly interesting match he saw earlier. Against his chest, Hikaru feels safe. Perhaps that is exactly why he keeps coming back to Seiji even after the many times he infuriated him. Underneath the personality that makes Hikaru want to tear his hair out, is a Seiji who truly cares for him.

"Try to not send me another picture of your dick unless you want Akira to see it again."

"Shut up." Hikaru mumbles in shame as he buries his face in Seiji's chest. He certainly didn't expect his boyfriend to be in the same space as his rival, let alone opening messages from Hikaru right next to him. 

Seiji chuckles before he fully slides into the blanket and leans forward to land a kiss on Hikaru's forehead. "Good night."

"Night." The boy mutters, followed shortly by the click of the nightstand light being turned off.

If Hikaru loves to sleep with Seiji because of the comfort it brings him, Seiji loves sleeping with Hikaru for the amusement of hearing the boy sleep-talking. Never has he even considered telling Hikaru about this quirk in fear that the boy would never again sleep with him. In fact, the only time that Seiji has ever heard Hikaru saying 'I love you' is when he is unconscious.

"Screw you, Seiji," Hikaru mumbles, making Seiji chuckle. It's good to know that even in the dreamland, he is still an asshole. Hikaru then tosses and turns, moaning for a bit. Is he dreaming of having sex? "Get out, Sai..."

Interest suddenly through the roof, Seiji props himself up with his elbow. The talk about Sai is something that has always been considered taboo between the two despite having already been together for six months. Should he wake Hikaru up before he says something he regrets? Or should he be content learning about the mysterious internet legend this way?

"Sai...!" Hikaru suddenly groans, tone slightly angered that it makes Seiji wonder what exactly is happening. Honestly, Hikaru's dream is like a soap opera sometimes. However, instead of being bored by it, Seiji is truly intrigued. He  _needs_ to know what will happen in the next episode.

Much to Seiji's dismay, Hikaru stops talking. Instead, he snores.

Well, whatever it was that happened in Hikaru's dream, it  _pisses_ him off. When morning comes, he refuses to talk with Seiji. Instead, he scoffs and walks off towards the living room where he proceeds to sulk on the couch for a few more minutes. However, instead of looking like he is in a bad mood, he looks absolutely adorable with Seiji's oversized shirt around him.

After a few more moments of utter silence, Seiji finally sighs and sits next to Hikaru. "What did I do this time?" He sighs.

Hikaru shrugs.

"Hikaru?" Seiji scoots towards him, pulling the boy into him. "I heard you mentioning Sai's name yesterday." Upon mentioning that, Seiji feels the boy tensing underneath him.

"I did?" He blinks, genuinely surprised.

"You sleep talk," The bespectacled male chuckles. "So, what did I do?"

"You had sex with Sai."

Seiji chokes on his own spit.

"You'd never have sex with Sai right, Seiji?" Hikaru interrogates, jabbing both of his hands forward to grab the neck of Seiji's dark blue pyjamas.

"I've never even met him!"

"Well, if you did, you'd never have sex with him right?" The boy insists, pushing his face forward until their noses touch. "Right?"

When Seiji shakes his head, Hikaru nods and pulls away, satisfied. Then, he walks off to the kitchen where he helps himself to some cereal, leaving Seiji absolutely puzzled.

His boyfriend is truly one of a kind. How Seiji loves Hikaru.


	18. OgaHika: The Daily Life of Ogata Seiji (Pt. 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I should continue hostclub!AU but this is too fun...

**(x) - Good is not Nice**

Seiji walks into Yuugen no Ma with a small grin that he has to try his best to conceal. He is ecstatic because that day, the long-awaited first game for the Honinbo title is about to commence and he can hardly wait to wipe the floor with Kuwabara. That's not the only reason for his good mood, however. That morning, he just had the best sex of his life. For good luck, Hikaru took it upon himself to get up a little early to wake Seiji up with a blowjob and he follows it up by riding him.

Seiji finds himself chuckling at the memory, feeling his lower half becoming warmer in an instant. Although Hikaru would never admit it, Seiji knows that his boyfriend is rather fond of his cock. This only serves to prove his point. Perhaps he ought to give him a reward if he manages to take this victory.

"Good morning, Ogata-kun." Greets Kuwabara. Both of his hands are on his back as he wastes no time in grinning.

Seiji scoffs, saying nothing. Way to ruin his mood. Well, no matter. He is confident that by the end of the day, he will be the one laughing. He cannot wait to hear what Hikaru would have to say about his victory.

"I see you're in a good mood today," Kuwabara remarks upon sitting down in front of the Go-ban with Seiji following suit. "What could have happened this morning?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Seiji growls, already failing to keep himself together. It seems that even after all these years, he still struggles to keep his composure in front of the Honinbo. However, Seiji quickly recalls the event that happened in the morning and he feels his previous bright mood returning.

The older profession laughed at the crude yet expected response before he broke into a grin. "Well, I hope your third attempt at taking my title will be a little more successful than the last."

"Oh, it will be, all right." Replies Seiji, and although his tone is still fuelled with hatred, it's not as intense as it was.

The game seems to be proceeding smoothly, a little  _too_ well, in fact. Seiji can hardly stop himself from literally bouncing up and down his seat. That's just how much in a good mood he is.

Kuwabara gazes at the board and then at Seiji who smirks at him, as if saying 'I told you so'. However, instead of focusing once more, Kuwabara decides to chuckle and relax his shoulders, in turn putting Seiji at guard.

"Ah, it must be nice being young," He snickers, eyes still focused on Seiji. "Did the young tiger give you a good time?" Kuwabara smirks as he points at Seiji's neck.

"Wha-" The blond immediately stammers, face completely red before he slams one hand over his neck. "You geezer..." Seiji growls low, realising that it's most likely a lie. Hikaru has always been cautious as to where he leaves his marks and he doubts that the boy would blunder now.

In response, Kuwabara laughs even louder, completely throwing Seiji off his game as all he thinks about now is how to get away with murder 101. He continues the rest of the game mostly glaring at Kuwabara while slamming his stone with force so excessive that it would certainly crown him as the new Kuwabara.

As a result of losing his cool, Seiji lost.

"How did you know?" Seiji asks begrudgingly as he fixes his tie.

He watches as Kuwabara takes a cigarette out of the small package and put it between his lips, still smiling. "Know what?" He grins.

"That Hikaru and I are together?" 

"Oh, are you now?" Kuwabara blinks, genuinely surprised before he bursts into laughter. "Being young must be so nice."

Seiji frowns, then it dawns on him that Kuwabara only said 'young tiger' and not Hikaru's name. Seiji purses his lips together in anger, fingers balling into fists as he resists the overwhelming desire to knock the lights out of the Honinbo's eyes. If the whole Go Association is suddenly aware of their relationship, it's all going to be on Seiji's head.

"Well, next time you might want to consider wearing something that covers your neck!" Kuwabara cackles as he walks away.

Seiji takes out his phone to access the front camera, wanting to make sure that Hikaru really hasn't left a hickey. Red-faced, he growls in anger when he finds no blemishes on his skin. Kuwabara got him again. Seiji feels like the world's biggest idiot.

Fuck that old man. Fuck him.

**(XI) - Jerk with a Heart of Gold**

"How did you forget your phone?" Seiji sighs while Hikaru rolls his eyes, hands in his pocket as they stroll through the shopping mall. "Well, no matter. Just don't get lost."

"I'm not six, Seiji. Don't worry about me." The younger male mumbles as he navigates through the crowd. He hates shopping at the weekend but here he is, accompanying his boyfriend to update his wardrobe that's already far too big. Honestly, it's intimidating to walk alongside someone who seems like he just walked straight out of a fashion magazine.

"You can use some update in fashion too, Hikaru." Says Seiji as he enters a shop that Hikaru would usually stay the hell away from. Judging from the exterior, he can tell that the price tags will have too many zeros, more than he's willing to spend despite having the money for it.

"Nah. You do you," Hikaru says just one step away from the entrance. "I'm going to the game stop."

Seiji shakes his head, knowing full well that this is a recipe for disaster. Hikaru will undoubtedly get lost and they will be trapped in a neverending loop of searching for each other. Perhaps he should just leave Hikaru in the mall if that happens but then, that's too much of a dick move even for Seiji's standard.

"Hikaru, don't be an idiot." Seiji sighs, pulling the boy by the arm before he could leave. "Do you know just how big this place is? If we get too far from each other, it's done."

Hikaru curls his lips but knows that his boyfriend is talking sense. So, he sits on the couch inside the shop, idly gazing as Seiji starts to have a wander around. It seems that he has already done his research, proven by the way his movement is so efficient as if he's a stone over the Go board. He takes a few clothing articles into the fitting room and Hikaru's gaze lingers even after his boyfriend disappears.

No matter how you look at it, Seiji is an attractive man. He has thick, naturally blonde hair, long jaw and broad shoulders. For someone who makes a living on kneeling, he has such a flattering figure although far from a six-pack. And in bed... a blush develops on Hikaru's cheeks when his mind arrives at the topic of sex. Seiji is the second person he fucked but he, for sure, is the best one by leaps and bounds.

Hikaru almost has a heart attack when Seiji walks out of the fitting room with a tight black vest, light blue tie and grey shirt.

"Blue or red?" He asks, showing Hikaru a lightly checkered maroon tie. Without having to think twice, Hikaru points at the red. He intentionally tries to not look at Seiji's direction in fear of the man noticing how flustered he is. God, Hikaru just wants Seiji to fuck him right there with that attire on.

"I thought blue fits me a bit better." The blond says, comparing the two ties side by side but ultimately shrugs and returns to the fitting room.

Hikaru buries his face in his hands. Seiji walked in with a few sets of clothes and he has a feeling that it will get worse from here on. He really should have gone to the game stop instead. When Seiji walks out once more, Hikaru struggles to keep his whimper in his throat, not wanting to be teased. By the third time, Hikaru just can't handle it any longer. He literally runs outside, leaving Seiji wondering just what the fuck happened to his boyfriend.

After Seiji completes his purchase, Hikaru still has yet to return. The boy most likely got lost.

He sighs before he breaks into a grin. It might be a dick move to leave Hikaru stranded in the shopping mall but he knows a way to find Hikaru without having to pull that on him. A move that will humiliate Hikaru, exactly what he is looking for. Simply perfect.

Seiji starts to move.

Moments later, Hikaru bursts into the room where Seiji is waiting for him at. The boy's face is red with anger and embarrassment and the first thing he does is slap Seiji on the back of the head. Hard.

"I hate you  _so_ much!" He yells out as if unaware of his surroundings but considerate enough as to not swear around the children. "Why do you insist on being such a dick?!" Or not.

Seiji rubs his head, laughing as he does so. "Well, you don't have your phone. How else was I going to find you?"

"Well... figure something out! Definitely not this!" He hisses, grabbing Seiji by the collar and dragging him out of the waiting area. Even then, Seiji's laughter is unrelenting. "You didn't have to make a lost child announcement, you ass!"

"What else are you if not a child?" He chuckles, still very much amused.

"Fuck you. I hate you. Go die." Hikaru growls in humiliation. However, he knows that the reason why he's with Seiji right now is that the man is too mischievous for his own good. Otherwise, someone else would have claimed him. He's not sure how to feel about it.

Even after ten minutes, the public announcement still rings clear in Hikaru's ears.

_"We have lost a child somewhere in the mall. He has bangs that are dyed golden wearing bright yellow shirt and jeans. If you have seen this child, please notify security as his... daddy is looking for him."_

And Hikaru could've sworn he heard Seiji's laughter in the background at the mention of 'daddy'. It was most certainly Seiji's idea.

What a fucking asshole.


	19. OgaHika: The Daily Life of Ogata Seiji (Pt. 5)

**(XII)**

Hikaru is perhaps the most adorable man that Seiji has ever had the pleasure of knowing.

No, really. Why else would Seiji pick on him so much otherwise? He enjoys the reactions and he will never get enough of seeing how Hikaru's cheeks turn red, puffed up and eyes burning with the words 'Why?' before he proceeds to assault Seiji in some form. It's painful, sure but it's always worth it.

The only problem is that this irresistible trait of Hikaru is a double-edged sword. Sometimes, Hikaru is  _too_ cute it makes Seiji want to walk out to take a deep breath, calm himself down and to swallow the fact that Hikaru is  _his_. He really isn't sure what he did to deserve the boy.

Well, right now is one of that described moments. Hikaru has been complaining about his declining eyesight and blames it on Seiji, naturally. So, Seiji takes it upon himself to help him shop for an eyewear in the shop that he frequents. Hikaru walks with childlike curiosity, browsing the glass display cabinets as Seiji tries to pick out something that would suit his boyfriend.

"Seiji, Seiji!" Hikaru calls out.

"What?" The blond scowls at the distraction just when he's about to take a pair for Hikaru to try out.

"What do you think?" He turns around with a large grin and Seiji feels that his heart momentarily stops beating. In front of him stands Hikaru, with a smile so bright and eyes so wide, now adorned with large, thick-framed glasses that make his face even rounder. If Seiji has the mettle to cry in public, he would have. "Do you like it?" Hikaru presses on with questions, completely oblivious to what effect he has on Seiji.

Seiji nods.

"Oh, look!" The boy practically squeals as he takes off the glasses, momentarily giving Seiji the opportunity to breathe, albeit not for long. "This is nice too!"

Seiji doesn't want to look but Hikaru is so eager to show Seiji what he looks like with glasses on that he tugs on the man's sleeves, making him sigh in resignation. This time, it's a more rectangular glasses that make him look book-smart. Honestly, Seiji doesn't know what to say. Prowess in Go is one thing that attracts him but books smart is also another trait that he is particularly fond of. Hikaru being book-smart is just... just... unfair.

He resists the desire to bury his face in his hands to hide the redness developing in his cheeks but Hikaru isn't about to let him do that. He giggles as he quickly takes the glasses off to put on another.

"Haha, Seiji!" Hikaru laughs with his eyes closed as he fetches another pair from the display and puts it on. It's a somewhat circular one with thin frames. Upon closer inspection, Seiji swallows. "I look just like you now!"

Hikaru's cheerful voice echoes inside Seiji's ears as he feels his lower half now brims with a desire to ravish the boy right there and then. Not only does he look absolutely and thoroughly  _adorable_ , he looks so sincerely ecstatic that Seiji feels like he's falling in love all over again. Hikaru is such an honest man when it comes to his feelings. Never an attempt to cover them up. A quality that Seiji finds endearing.

However, this really doesn't come at the right time as Seiji literally closes his eyes and walks out of the store, leaving Hikaru absolutely puzzled as to what has gotten into his boyfriend.

He finds out later at Seiji's apartment where, upon entering, he picks Hikaru up and hauls him into the bedroom where Hikaru has one of the best fucking sessions he has ever had in his entire life, only with his rectangular glasses on.

"Seems like more shopping trips for glasses are in order." Hikaru sighs as he rests his head on Seiji's chest, voice still broken from the fatigue.

Seiji scoffs and shrugs Hikaru off, opting to turn around with his back facing him. "Next time, you do it yourself."

"Aw, is Sei-chan shy? Does your boyfriend really look that dashing in glasses?" The younger male purrs into Seiji's ear teasingly.

If it's not for Hikaru's impeccable reflex, the speed at which Seiji turns around would have hit him square in the face. "You're such a brat." The blond seethes as he pins Hikaru on the bed and starts touching the lenses of the boy's glasses with his thumb.

"Oh my god. What the hell?" Hikaru yells out upon realising the true motive behind the odd action. He quickly takes off his glasses and starts wiping them off with the bedsheet as he spits out thousands upon thousands of curses that would make Akira gasp. Now Hikaru knows why Seiji gets antsy when he handles his glasses with no care.

Ah, revenge sure is sweet.

**(XIII)**

"Is something wrong, Ogata-kun?" Kouyou inquires softly when he realises that there is something off about his Go that day.

"Ah," Obviously taken aback by the sharp observation, Seiji exhales. "Nothing you should be concerned about, sensei."

"Somehow I doubt that this is about your abrupt decision to quit smoking?" There's a low chuckle coming from the ex-Meijin's direction as he places a stone as a response to Seiji's defensive move.

"Well, that's one of them," The blond nods. He has known Kouyou for such a long time that he never wish to tell lies or half-truths, especially when he is known to figure everything out on his own, sooner or later. "I suppose you can call it a relationship problem."

"Oh?" At that answer, Kouyou's interest suddenly skyrockets. After years of watching Seiji grow as a player and as a person, he has never once said a thing about his romantic life. It's not strange by all means considering that Seiji is in his late twenties now, but unexpected.

"I fear that my partner is... might not be faithful," Hesitance is clear in Seiji's voice as his brows furrow. He drops the stone in his fingers back into the bowl and looks up at his mentor. "Ah, my apologies. I shouldn't start."

"No. Please, keep going." Kouyou smiles soothingly and watches as his student bites his lower lips prior to placing a stone on the board.

"Our relationship is... unconventional," Seiji starts. "I love teasing... her. And perhaps she decided that she's had enough."

The older male holds back a chuckle. The whole Go Institution knows or heavily suspects that Seiji is in a relationship with Hikaru at this point from the way they seem to be joined at the hips lately, more than Hikaru and his son, and the way they constantly bicker with a freedom only found in a tight companionship. The way Hikaru has improved tremendously with small hints of Seiji's Go and the way Seiji softens up, showing more kindness in public like never before. People talk, of course, distasteful things that might have missed Seiji and Hikaru's ears.

And he has to say that he is rather relieved that Hikaru chooses Seiji over anyone else, more specifically his son. The hints are there and if left unchecked, they might just fall for each other eventually. It's a little laughable to think that he is still so protective of Akira even at this age. It's not like Kouyou dislikes Hikaru and thinks that he won't be a good influence on Akira. It's really just his fatherly instinct at the end of the day.

"And I am a fair few years older than she is... maybe she decided that she likes younger men, after all?"

Yup, that confirms the theory that Seiji is dating Hikaru. Ten years difference is quite hefty and perhaps as much as Kouyou would go.

"I... I don't know what to do, sensei. I have never encountered a problem such as this before." Because I never cared for anyone before Hikaru, Seiji sighs.

"Ogata-kun," Kouyou smiles. "I have known you for a long time now. You are a man of action and not words. However, what you truly need right now is, unfortunately, the latter."

Seiji nods in resignation. He suspects that much but it's always nice to have a second opinion. Especially from someone like his teacher. "You're right." He sighs, thinking back to the past few days when he closely inspects Hikaru and Akira's interactions. They are the same age, the same skill level, great chemistry, a great influence on each other. It makes Seiji feel helpless and outclassed.

"Thank you, sensei. I resign." Bowing deeply, Seiji feels a little relief.

"What are you looking for in your relationship, Ogata-kun?" Asks Kouyou curiously. He needs to know that he is in it for the right reasons. After all, he considers Seiji as a son and he would hate for him to destroy his chances.

"I..." Seiji trails off, unsure. "I haven't really..."

"What do you like about your partner?"

"That I can be myself around... her." He immediately answers although with stutters.

Kouyou mentally sighs. Seiji is trying his best to cover up the identity of his boyfriend and it discourages him from telling him that everyone knows about his relationship. However, it seems that Seiji is sincere in his affection for Hikaru, much to his relief. So, he nods. 

"I think I will leave now. Thank you, sensei." After cleaning up the board, Seiji immediately gets up to leave.

Kouyou smiles as he watches his student exiting the room. It must be nice to be so young, he muses. When he gets up to head to the other door into his room, he opens it only to see his wife, Akira and Ashiwara right up at him. Eavesdropping? Kouyou sighs.

"O-oh, dear!" Akiko giggles rather awkwardly upon being caught red-handed.

Akira immediately reddens and so does Ashiwara who proceeds to make odd gestures with his hands as if it will save him.

"Ogata-sensei's love life is probably the most exciting gossip in the Institution nowadays." Ashiwara says defensively.

"Who would've guessed that he and Hikaru..." Akira shakes his head, slightly mortified at the image of his precious rival and his senior getting it on and pales even more upon remembering the dick picture on Seiji's phone.

"Being young sure is nice..." Akiko continues dreamily.

Kouyou sighs. Children, the whole lot of them are.

**(XIV)**

"I think I'm being cheated on." Hikaru murmurs under his breath as he places a stone on the board.

"Excuse me?" Akira blinks in surprise before he realises that Hikaru isn't accusing him of doing such a lowly act.

"I think my partner is cheating on me."

"You mean Se—" He opens his mouth only to shut it back up. "Nothing. Please continue."

"You see, my partner's been avoiding me. Usually... she wouldn't hesitate to pick on me but lately..." The boy curls his lips and voice getting quieter by the second. "I don't know what to do. Maybe she's had enough of me. Maybe I'm too annoying and... What am I gonna do, Touya?"

Trust both Seiji and Hikaru to have no idea that they are needlessly worrying over each other. It's a miracle that they can last for these months.

"I'm sure  _she_ has a reason. Have you done anything that made her self-conscious enough to withdraw from you?" 

There is a short silence before Hikaru answers rather loudly. "No! I haven't done anything."

"I doubt anyone would ever cheat on you, Shindou." Akira sighs, unsure as to how to convince him that Seiji treasures him too much to have an affair with another.

"You don't know hi—her! She's so... mature and cool... Sometimes annoying." Hikaru exhales loudly in resignation. "...and maybe he decided that I'm not worth his time anymore..."

Akira wants to tell Hikaru that he stopped referring to his partner as 'she' but he lets it slide, waiting for the moment that Hikaru realises his mistake.

"Honestly, I think it was kind of surreal that he even wants me. Despite picking on me all the time, I know that he genuinely cares for me. When I'm sick, he's always so worried and... I really like him, Touya. I don't know what I'll do if he leaves me."

Akira resists the desire to gag.

"Oh, and did I tell you that the things he can do with his hands are just..." The boy with bleached bangs sighs dreamily, a tinge of pink clear on his cheeks.

Akira wants to die.

"And, and! He's got so much stamina for a Go player and the way he worships my bo—"

Akira comes to a stand and grabs Hikaru by the collar, practically dragging him off his chair and away from the Go board.

"We're getting you to Ogata-san right  _now_." He hisses as to shut his friend up but the damage has been done. His poor ears have been defiled by the unwelcome description of Hikaru's sex life.

"Wait, what? How did you know that I'm—Seiji—" Hikaru stammers, obviously flustered. "How?!"

"Ogata-san!" Akira raises his voice when he sees the man in the carpark, about to hop into his car. His eyes widen when he sees that Akira is dragging a struggling Hikaru as if he's a cat about to get into the shower.

"Akira-kun—" Without exchanging any more words, Akira literally throws Hikaru into Seiji's chest and walks off. He wants no part in listening or seeing how they will solve this problem of theirs.


	20. OgaHika: The Daily Life of Ogata Seiji (Pt. 6, end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! :)  
> I might slip in extra chapters when I feel inspired.

**(XV)**

Seiji has never thought that the day would ever come where he would have to sit down to have a serious, proper and adult conversation Hikaru considering the childish and playful nature of their relationship. Honestly, it's part of why Seiji will do his utmost to ensure that Hikaru won't slip out of his grasp. His everyday life is stifling enough that he cannot afford to get into a relationship where he can't let loose without worrying too much about driving his partner away.

As he unlocks the door to his apartment, his heart pounds loudly in his chest, dreading to hear what Hikaru has to say about this whole mess that has haunted Seiji for the past couple of weeks.

"Aren't you supposed to stay at Akira-kun's tonight?" He inquires while taking extra care to not let his emotion loose.

"I am but I have no idea what's going on anymore," Hikaru sighs before walking into the living room. He turns around to come face to face with his boyfriend, a troubled look apparent. "Touya knows that we're dating."

"I'm... not surprised." Seiji cringes a bit upon remembering how Hikaru has blatantly let his nudes slip into Akira's eyes. Well, ignorance is bliss. When he looks to the side to see that Hikaru is frowning at him, unease finds its way into Seiji once more. "Are you bothered by it?" He asks softly, too soft that it takes Hikaru by surprise.

"It does," He answers, making Seiji's heart stop beating for a split second. "I mean it bothers you right? So it bothers me!"

This time, it's Seiji's turn to frown but it quickly fades away into a loud laugh. As tempted he is to land a kiss on Hikaru's pouty lips, he represses the urge, instead opting to clear his throat. He will not be distracted by those fine, sinful lips. He will not.

Hikaru definitely didn't read Seiji's mind as he turns away to place his backpack on the sofa.

"Akira-kun is a nice man." The blond says out of the blue.

"What? I guess," The other male tentatively agrees with the statement before his stomach lurch. The reason why Seiji appears so distant lately, could it be because he harbours some feelings for Akira? Seiji is always so gentle and respectful around him, after all... "Oh my god." Hikaru spits out. "You're in love with Touya."

"What?! Aren't you the one in love with him?"

"What?" Hikaru yells back defensively.

"What?" Seiji furrows his brows in confusion.

There's a long silence that stretches on between the two as they try to figure out what exactly is going on. "All right," Seiji speaks at last. "Let's get on the same page. So, you think I have feelings for Akira-kun."

"And you think I have feelings for Touya." Hikaru inhales. "So the reason why you were avoiding me is because of this? You think I'm cheating on you?"

When Hikaru puts it like that, Seiji wants nothing more than to bury his face in his hands because it sounds absolutely childish. "Yes. What else was I supposed to think? You two are so..." He sighs, suddenly finding himself short on words. "Young."

"Seiji..." Hikaru shakes his head before moving forward to close the distance between them. He puts one hand on his boyfriend's cheek. He looks so vulnerable, so defenceless, so unlike the Seiji he knows.

And Seiji, feeling the warmth of Hikaru's hand, he leans into it and closes his eyes. If his suspicion proves to be true, he will have to accept it, no matter how bitter it is. Just like this, he at least knows what it is he loves about Hikaru. It's not just because he can be himself around him but also the comfort he brings him.

Hikaru sighs. "I think you're a fucking idiot."

"Way to ruin the mood." Seiji rolls his eyes and pulls away.

"No, seriously. Why the hell would you even suspect that?" The boy scoffs as if his boyfriend just says the single dumbest thing in the world.

"You're so young, Hikaru," The bespectacled male sighs. "Maybe you decided that you want to be with someone of your age."

"Why would I do that?" Hikaru frowns, voice suddenly dropping into a murmur. "I mean, you..." He trails off, taking a deep breath. "You're so controlled and... and, cool..."

"Aww." Seiji lets a shit eating grin break.

In response, Hikaru hits his boyfriend's shoulder, face steaming with embarrassment and annoyance. "You bastard, don't mock me!"

Upon being pummelled over and over again, Seiji only laughs and takes a step back before leaning in to take Hikaru in his arms, lifts him off the ground and kisses him on the lips. It seems that all his worries are for naught, he muses as he carries Hikaru into the bedroom.

**(XVI)**

The fight for Gosei title match has never been so exciting before for Seiji. Over the past few years, he had a few great challengers offering excellent games but none was ever as fun as this.

In front of him, sits his boyfriend of two years, Shindou Hikaru, still with his starry-eyes that Seiji will never tire of looking into. Despite this, they burn with a concentration only reserved for a match with a high stake. How he loves how studious and focused he looks, and most importantly, how he finally shuts up.

Okay, that's a lie. Seiji will never ask Hikaru to ever stop talking, any time between 9 AM until bed time, that is. Other than that, Seiji always fantastically ignores him because if humoured, he will never stop. Ah, the countless of hours he spent listening to the boy's rant instead of sleeping in the first few months of their relationship. How he handled that, he's not sure.

Hikaru let out a groan as he hunches forward, trying to figure out how to get himself out of the predicament. Over the years, he has gotten stronger but Seiji has too. After countless hours they spent playing against each other, they know each other's track of thoughts like the back of their hands. If he doesn't try to be creative now, he will not be able to win.

"How exciting, seeing you like this." With his head positioned so perfectly so that the screen will not catch a glimpse of his lips, Seiji mumbles softly that he is certain that the broadcast will not catch their conversation. Actually, he isn't even sure that Hikaru can hear him. However, it seems that he is proven wrong when the boy perks up with red cheeks.

"Are you—" He stammers. "Are you serious?" Is he seriously having a hard on right now?

Seiji smirks, not really answering his question which only further serves to make Hikaru's lips move in a strange fashion, so scandalised.

"I hate you. So much." He groans after realising that his boyfriend is only pulling his leg.

"That's not what you said yesterday night." His shoulders tremble as he chuckles to himself.

"Seiji, this is hardly the time and place—" Hikaru grits his teeth, his cheeks still absolutely on fire while he watches Seiji laughing softly. "Oh my god, stop that. Are you Kuwabara-sensei's protégé or something?"

"I can be whatever you want me to be." Seiji grins, ignoring Hikaru's attempt to throw him off his game. It's true that the Go world has been a little dull after the old goat retires. Perhaps he should take the mantle of Rookie's Bane of Existence for himself, keep the legacy going. Especially now that he's the Honinbo title holder.

"Well, I want you to shut the hell up."

"Yeah? Or what?"

"Or..." He stutters. "Or no sex for you." Hikaru mouths, brows scrunching up together in frustration.

"Oh, really now?" Seiji feigns a gasp and eyes widening satirically. "Why do I have the feeling that you'll be the one at a disadvantage?"

Hikaru takes an abrupt stand and quickly storms out of the Yuugen no Ma in a hissy fit, wanting to calm himself down before it affects his game. On the other hand, Seiji finally breaks out in laughter. He's in for some serious punches later, he can feel it. Well, it's worth it.

**(XVII)**

Seiji wakes up feeling a little groggy from the alcohol he consumed yesterday. He really should stop bingeing so much but how can he when Hikaru was there to humour him? Unlike him, Hikaru only drinks on rare and special occasions, so when the boy joins him, it's always a joyride. The aftermath is not pretty, though.

He groans and shifts his body, flopping to his stomach with his arm stretched wide, swinging down expecting to find the naked and warm body of his boyfriend. However, instead of that, his skin makes contact with the cold bedsheet. Seiji opens one of his eyes to find that it's empty and he's alone in the bed.

"Hikaru?" Groans Seiji as he comes to a sitting position, scratching his head as he does so.

He puts down one foot at a time and exits the bedroom only to be greeted with the aromatic smell coming from the kitchen. Upon arriving at the source, he leans against the doorframe and groans. His headache is killing him.

"Morning, Seiji," Hikaru turns around and smiles at his obviously distraught boyfriend before he points at the counter. "That's the hangover pills. I wanted to put it on the nightstand but I forgot."

Seiji nods and moves to take swallow a pill with the glass of water provided, then he washes his face on the nearby sink. Knowing full well that Seiji hates talking at the state that he's in, Hikaru keeps his mouth shut, only humming tunes as the bacon sizzles away on the frying pan.

The blond goes to sit on the dining table, taking another large mouthful of water and burying his face in his crossed arms, unaware of how much time has passed. He only perks up when he hears the familiar clanking noise of plate on the table.

"Dig in." Hikaru smiles before moving to pat Seiji.

"Thanks," He sighs and gazes at the sandwich. It looks edible--it looks delectable. Seiji chuckles, dragging the food towards him. "Never thought that you'd ever mastered the art of sandwich making."

"Shut up. I just need time, okay?" The younger one laughs as he watches his boyfriend of three years taking a large bite with a content smile. "Good?"

"I'll give it a pass." Seiji grins.

"Good enough." Rolling his eyes, Hikaru decides to also dig in.

They eat their meals in complete silence, one that they have learned to sincerely enjoy. Seiji smiles, appreciating their time together and most importantly, reflecting upon what great idea that their decision to move in together was. In the beginning, he was admittedly a little concerned about everything falling apart once they spend even more time in each other's company. However, seems like it's all worth the risk.  _This_ is worth the risk.

Seiji sighs and turns his head to face Hikaru, smiling. "I love you."

"Hm?" Hikaru widens his eyes in surprise. Those three words are something that they rarely ever express, making the moments when they do that much more special. Thinking about it, Hikaru doesn't recall ever saying it to Seiji. Three years. It's definitely long overdue.

Hikaru nods, lips curving to form a smile. "I love you too."

This time, it's Seiji's turn to blink in bewilderment. He wasn't expecting a reply, not by a long shot. His heart suddenly becomes aflutter just like a teenager in love and Seiji mentally chuckles. He must be getting soft after all these years he spent with Hikaru.

Seiji takes another bite of the sandwich and smirks. "I know."

"I take that back. I hate you." Hikaru shakes his head, exhaling in exasperation. However, deep down, he knows that he wouldn't take Seiji any other way aside from this cheeky, assholish and sassy Seiji. That's the best Seiji. That's the Seiji he loves. 


	21. Illust 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on. We all know I only draw like, two characters??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i need jesus

 

 


	22. OgaHika: Artistic Value (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to a bar, all Hikaru wanted to do was drink until he was intoxicated enough to forget about his final assessment. Perhaps get a good lay as well. What he never expected was to take home a rich-looking hunk who was eager to mess him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, from here on forth, just assume everything stems from my conversation with Olympia because... it's the truth.
> 
>  **Universe** : AU. Art student Hikaru, model Ogata  
>  **Characters** : Hikaru (~21), Ogata (~25)  
>  **Warning** : BDSM  
>  **Rating** : Explicit

Going to a bar, Hikaru expected to get intoxicated enough to forget about the existence of his final assessment and how even after a solid two weeks, he was still unable to find the inspiration he needed to even  _start_ attempting the task. He tried to visit parks and temples, even museums and libraries to no avail. Sometimes he wondered if he should have chosen some other major that wasn't art. It wasn't like artists were regarded highly by the society anyway. He must be one hell of a masochist.

The problem was he had never really been to a bar before and it was probably—definitely a stupid move to go without a company. Alas, it was far too late for regrets, even if Hikaru was absolutely and completely lost as he suddenly found himself in front of a restricted VVIP area with two men in black suits guarding the door, glaring him down for sure behind those shades of theirs. Why were they even wearing shades? As if the place wasn't dark enough.

Hikaru was about to give up and go home before he made a further fool of himself but before he managed to even sigh, he heard the door opening behind him. It was loud and intimidating enough that it assured him that it was a VVIP area, all right. Where the rich bastards went to have fun, far away from the commoners. That was reason enough for him to turn his head and came face to face with an absolutely stunning man who looked as if he just stepped out of a bloody GQ Men magazine.

The blond laughed at his friends inside the room before he walked outside, a smirk plastered on his lips unwavering even after he saw Hikaru, only clad in his hoodies and shorts, probably with paint on his cheek. Suddenly, he felt so small.

Hikaru wanted to look away, he really did. However, his head had a mind of its own it seemed, as he remained rooted on the ground to appreciate the sight. That suit alone would have cost him one semester of tuition fee and it made him cringe a bit.

He always suspected that he was gay but damn, to confirm it this way sure was cruel. The man in front of him was clearly Japanese but he had the most beautiful blond hair that was thick and... and...  _perfect._ Hikaru wanted to run his hands through those locks and feel just how silky they would be. Ah, it must have been the lack of sex that provoked such thought. For the past couple of years, Hikaru had been far too occupied with his part-time job and studies to even have an opportunity to have a good lay.

As if knowing just how attractive he was, the man chuckled and said in the lowest and most seductive voice Hikaru had ever heard in his entire life, "Are you lost?"

Damn the pink suit that would look ridiculous on most but only suitable on him. Hikaru swallowed and nodded after a few seconds of utter silence. The social gap was wide and Hikaru suddenly forgot how to phrase a comprehensible sentence. "I... I guess I am. Do I look that out of place? I mean, I guess I am standing here right now and... and, where's the bar again?"

There was a pause before the blond chuckled and walked down the few steps towards Hikaru, putting the unlit cigarette back in its carton. "I will take you there." He muttered low, close to Hikaru's ear. The poor boy jolted when he felt a feathery light tap on his shoulder.

"Thanks...?" He stammered, shoulders tensing even after the blond let go of him and started walking ahead of him.

.

Hikaru wanted to go to the bar to forget about his assessment but instead, he came back to his small apartment with a hunk who was eager to pin him onto the bed and immediately peppered his neck with hot kisses as he worked to take Hikaru's hoodie off.

It appeared that Seiji's body was just as attractive as his suit. When Hikaru finished unbuttoning his dark grey shirt and parted it, he was greeted with a six pack that was subtle but not overwhelming that it made Hikaru wanted to whisper "oh, hello". His eyes moved from Seiji's chest to his face and the man winked. Oh, he definitely knew that he was sexy, all right.

Hikaru wasn't sure what attracted Seiji to him but he wasn't about to complain. Not that he could. That would be impolite, especially when Hikaru was dazed upon seeing Seiji's head bobbing up and down his cock. His tongue was agile, so soft and moist on the head it made him throb. It seemed that Seiji knew just how good he was as he chuckled when Hikaru's dick hit the back of his throat that it pushed Hikaru to the point of almost-release. He was pretty sure he could come undone just through the sight alone. 

Seiji pulled away, leaving an obscene trail of saliva from Hikaru's glistening cock to his lips. He licked his lips before leaning in to place a kiss on his temple, a finger moved to trace a lazy circle around Hikaru's nipple and squeezed it just a second after, forcing a squirm out of the boy's throat.

"Are you clean?" The blond asked in Hikaru's ear, not forgetting to bite on his earlobe.

Hikaru nodded eagerly, thankful for his decision to clean himself prior to visiting the bar. While it was true that he was hoping to take someone home that night, he wasn't expecting to be able to lay his hands on someone like Seiji. It seemed like the man was so rich, he could probably point at someone in the bar and they would follow him to the bed with no complaint.

His fingers dug into Seiji's shoulder as the man pressed his digit into Hikaru's tight cavern. How long had it been since he put anything in there? A good few months, perhaps. And oh god, Seiji's fingers were so long and clever, he managed to find Hikaru's prostate in a matter of seconds. When Seiji curled his fingers, Hikaru screamed, his cock jolting so violently but once again, he was denied completion.

"Ah, p-please," Hikaru cried out when he felt the head of Seiji's cock pushing against him. "Please, please." He begged, eyes glistening with tears and cheeks beet red from desire. He really couldn't wait any longer. His dick was drooling, smearing precum on his stomach as it moved up and down. Seiji was so attractive, his voice smoky and his gaze arousing it drove him insane.

"How cute." Seiji exhaled softly and pressed their lips together before he pushed into Hikaru, drawing lewd moans from the boy. When the muscles around him started to relax, Seiji moved again until he was buried balls deep inside Hikaru's tight little opening. It was evident that no one had played with the boy for a long while and the realisation turned him on even more. Such an adorable, innocent young man, all his for the taking.

Seiji's thrusts were short, abrupt and hard it forced Hikaru to move up his bed. His curved cock hit his deepest parts after each and every attack, blinding him with pleasure until all he could see were stars. This was easily the best sex he ever had although he didn't have much experience in the subject. Seiji knew exactly what he was doing. His tongue, his fingers, his dick, they moved with precision, only hitting the most vulnerable spot, reducing his partner into a moaning mess who could only think about his cock.

Hikaru came undone in a matter of minutes and Seiji followed shortly after. He never went unconscious so quickly in his entire life.

.

The next day, Hikaru woke up expecting an empty bed as an evidence that last night was only a wet dream of his. However, he was so gravely wrong. When he turned around, he saw Seiji's dark grey shirt on top of the messy sheets and when he sat up with a groan, he saw a naked Seiji with his back turned towards him. He looked even more attractive in the sunlight.

"AAH!" The boy quickly yelled out when he realised what Seiji was so focused on. He immediately threw the blanket to the ground and he ran towards his stack of paintings and pushed them off his desk. "D-don't look!" He stuttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"They're beautiful." Seiji blinked, confused as to why his bed partner from last night overreacted. "Art major?"

"Yeah..." Hikaru curled his lips but relaxed his defensive stance after a few moments of hesitation. "An art student who ran out of inspiration." He looked back to see a large variety of dull, boring and peculiar sketches that he didn't want anyone to see. Now that he paid attention to it, he was put in a state of disbelief at how messy his room was. Paint all over the floor and crumpled paper and canvas scattered everywhere. "Sorry, it's messy. I wasn't expecting guests."

"It's homey." Seiji chuckled before he sat down on the edge of the bed, leaving Hikaru to admire his physique once more. He inhaled sharply when the blond brushed his bangs back. He really looked like a model. Hikaru would be surprised if he hadn't been scouted yet.

The younger male sighed and went to fix up his desk to distract himself from the distracting hunk, stark naked in his bedroom. "I thought you would've left."

There was a short pause before Seiji answered. "Would you like me to?"

"No, no," Hikaru responded a little too quickly and he silently cursed himself. "I mean... you don't have to. But you can."

The blond snorted at the confused statement and stood up to approach Hikaru. "Doesn't sound like you want me to leave." He whispered when he was up close. His hand then closed on Hikaru's soft dick which hardened in an instant. "See?" Seiji smirked as he nibbled on Hikaru's neck.

"That's..." He stammered but couldn't help melting into Seiji's broad chest, breathing becoming heavier by the second. "...Unfair."

"Yet your body isn't complaining," Seiji smirked against Hikaru's skin and talented hand still pumping Hikaru's shivering cock. "How long since last night that you've been fucked thoroughly?"

"Two years..." The answer was choked out and Hikaru was surprised that he could even respond at all.

"Ah, no wonder you were so reactive and so, so, tight," Said the blond, this time picking up the pace until Hikaru was a moaning mess that would've fallen down had he not been leaning on Seiji. "It's a sin to not put such a beautiful body to good use."

Hikaru released into Seiji's palm with an embarrassingly loud moan and all of a sudden, he felt so exhausted again. God damn, he was 21 yet he felt like he was 50 sometimes. All those times he spent in front of the easel had come back to bite him in the ass.

Noticing how Hikaru was leaning on him to keep himself standing, Seiji chuckled. He really scored this time. The past few bed partners he had turned out to be boring that he would leave straight after the sex that was as plain as their personalities. Hikaru, however, was a fine specimen, so pure and innocent that Seiji couldn't help wanting to mess him up.

The blond tilted his head to the side to find the right angle to land a kiss on Hikaru's ear, one that made him jerk back to life. It was flattering just what reactions his touch could coax out of the young man. Ah, how it discouraged Seiji from leaving. He wanted to steal the boy for himself before anyone else could claim him.

_"I should leave soon."_ Seiji mulled as he sat once more on the bed and bent one of his legs while lifting his hand to brush his bangs back.

"Stop!" Hikaru suddenly screamed out, taking Seiji completely by surprise. The boy didn't bother explaining himself. He quickly turned to his desk to take an A3 sketchpad and threw everything off the surface until he found a pencil. When he turned around, cheeks pinkish, he said, "Can I... can I draw you? If that's not too weird?" He stammered, watching as Seiji blink at him, still enveloped in the bright white light, he looked picture perfect.

Chuckling, the blond nodded while keeping himself still. "Sure." Even though he wasn't expecting that proposal, he accepted anyway.

Grinning and sighing in relief, Hikaru immediately went to work. Of course, he had worked with models before but none of them was ever Seiji's level of attractive. His physique was simply magnificent with his pale skin and beautiful hair. It was only amplified by the white sheet of his bed and the window behind him that allowed light to burst inside, creating the perfect lighting. Seiji was positioned so perfectly that every detail of his body shone and Hikaru drank the sight until he felt like he was going to be intoxicated. He was beautiful but for the first time ever since they met, Hikaru felt nothing remotely close to arousal.

The older male watched as Hikaru busied himself with the sketchpad. The boy would glance at him for a few short moments before he went back to work. His eyes were firm, resolute and nothing like how they were before. Hikaru was so focused, Seiji suspected that even if the fire alarm was to ring, he would remain on his seat to continue his work and boy, was it sexy. Unconsciously, Seiji darted his tongue across his lips. Ah, how he wanted to keep Hikaru all to himself.

Hikaru completely lost track of time. The next thing he realised, the piece that he thought would only be a sketch was already shaded with charcoal. His fingers were blackened and he suspected, his face and naked thighs too.

"Oh my god." The boy suddenly paled. Finished art only meant one thing: they had been there for approximately three hours. "I'm so sorry. You can move!" 

Seiji laughed when the boy's expression shifted in a click of a finger. It was truly adorable. "So, how did you go?" He smiled.

"Uhm..." Hikaru muttered before he held the sketchpad with both of his hands and moved it away from him to admire his handiwork from afar. He did his best and he hoped that he did the model justice. Tentatively, he turned it around to show it to Seiji whose eyes widened.

"You're good," He smiled, truly impressed by how refined the drawing was. He had a rough idea of what the boy was capable of judging from the mess on his desk but this was a whole another level. "May I have it?"

Hikaru wasn't expecting such response and he mulled over it. He really wanted to keep it because chances were, they would never meet again after today. However, it would be rude to not give it to the model upon request. He must have taken too much time thinking about it because all of a sudden, Seiji was already standing next to him.

"I will pose for you again if you give this piece to me." He hummed.

That seemed to work as Hikaru's eyes immediately sparkled at the proposal and he nodded eagerly. He ripped the page from the sketchbook neatly and gave it to Seiji who expressed his gratitude and immediately admired the piece.

"But still..." Hikaru mumbled, flicking through the sketchpad as he did so. "You held the pose for hours without breaking a sweat. That's impressive."

"It wasn't an uncomfortable pose." Seiji brushed it off, eyes still fixed at the drawing.

"Still!" The boy's head turned towards Seiji. "You should cast to be a model. I think you will do well."

"You think?" The blond chuckled with mirth as if Hikaru wasn't the first to suggest the idea. Well, he would be surprised if he was. After all, Seiji was so attractive, even for him who never really paid much attention to such superficial aspect. As an artist, he would rather appreciate a perfect setting that would bring the hidden charm in others. However, Seiji was so perfect that even a perfect setting only served to amplify the hard truth.

"Thank you, Seiji-san." Hikaru smiled widely before standing on his tiptoe to land a kiss on the man's lips, far too ecstatic at the fact that he managed to complete a satisfactory piece at last.

The blond was surprised at the gesture but then he laughed it off mentally. Hikaru had surprised him so many times after their meeting and he suspected that if he stuck around, he might be in for even more surprises. "So, Hikaru," He started, walking slowly to lean against the wall next to the window. "I did say that I will be your model, but it won't be for free."

Hikaru's heart sank at the condition. He was an art student whose only income was a part-time job at the convenience store. At the moment, he was barely scraping through life thanks to his parents' support. There was no way he could afford someone like Seiji. He scratched the back of his head and gazed at the floor. "I... I don't think I can..."

"I'm not talking about money," Seiji scoffed before he moved his hand to point at the man in front of him. "I'm talking about your body."

"Oh." Was the only answer Hikaru managed to muster prior to turning beet red. That wasn't really a payment. Hell, that was a reward! Hikaru thought he would never have sex with Seiji again and this was something that he would never refuse.

"Let me get this out there," Seiji smirked, and in an instant, his eyes suddenly darkened, grey orbs seemed to turn silver as they glinted dangerously under the sunlight. "I'm not a vanilla kind of guy."

"...Oh." Hikaru repeated, swallowing thickly. He had never given anything non-vanilla much thought but of course, Seiji would be into something more. However, he couldn't bring himself to refuse Seiji who looked so tantalising in the light. "I... okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Hmm..." Seiji hummed while pushing himself off the wall at the same time. He approached Hikaru and pressed a finger on his chin to tilt his head up. Then, he leaned forward until their noses almost touched. "I have a feeling that you will be a good little puppy." He smiled. "Won't you?"

"Y-Yes." The boy replied hastily as if he was driven into a corner, which he might as well, was.

"Yes?" Seiji's throat rumbled when he peppered Hikaru's neck with kisses.

"Yes... I'll be a good puppy." He choked out amidst the moans when the man licked a sensitive spot where he was certain was one of the many hickeys that he had to cover.

"Excellent," The blond smiled and pulled away. Then, he took the pen on Hikaru's desk and began writing his phone number on the boy's palm, making him giggle. A ticklish one, it seemed. How utterly adorable. "Contact me when you need me. I will try my best to make time."

Seiji immediately worked to button his pants and shirt before flinging his suit jacket over his shoulder and putting his tie inside the pocket.

"Well then," He said in a low voice as he pushed the entrance door open, lingering a few seconds to glance at Hikaru from over his shoulder. "I'll see you soon, my puppy."

When the door closed, Hikaru finally let out a whimper. How did this happen? All he wanted was to get smashed and have sex with a normal man but now, he suddenly found himself a sexually appealing man who wanted Hikaru as a puppy. Wonderful. Well, at least he managed to find an inspiration to draw. Maybe this time he'd be able to start his assessment.

.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Asked a pale man with long black hair and eyeliner. "How very unusual. Did something happen last night?"

"Oh, Sai," Seiji smiled, his feet swinging back and forth as he took a large gulp of water. "I suppose you can say that something did indeed happen last night."

"Let me guess. A good sex?" Without even having to see it, Seiji knew that his friend was rolling his eyes. Such a simple man he was.

"Of the sort," He smirked, leaning back on the seat with his arm as a support. That was a severe understatement. Hikaru was the perfect sex partner for him. So innocent, pure and gullible. Seiji had a feeling that tainting his white would be a pleasure indeed. "An art student. He told me I should cast as a model."

Upon hearing that, Sai laughed. No wonder Seiji liked the man he played with. He didn't even know that Seiji was already a model! His face was pretty much all over the billboard and magazines and for someone to not know this, they must have really been out of touch with the current fad.

Seiji's usual jobs were a suit, a cologne and shoe advertisement with occasional appearances on the television. A real heartbreaker he was, especially with his own following of fangirls even when he was walking down the street with his disguise. Sai, on the other hand, was always portrayed as a broody, edgy man whose job consisted of goth photoshoots. As expected, it was unusual for them to be scheduled for the same magazine yet here they were.

"I hope you didn't scare him off." Sai smiled and sat next to Seiji. He knew exactly just what Seiji loved in bed and it wasn't everyone's cup of tea—well, It certainly wasn't his.

"Perish the thought," One more sip of his water. "If anything he looked... fascinated."

"What am I going to do with you..." Sai shook his head in exasperation. His friend, his ex-boyfriend sure was sexually active and adventurous unlike him. Sexual compatibility sure was the reason why they broke up in the first place. Sai couldn't cater to Seiji's thirst for non-vanilla sex.

"Hmm," Seiji hummed, still chuffed at his own luck. "I'll be modelling for him in exchange for sexual favours."

"Your idea, no doubt!" The long-haired male exhaled sharply, slightly scandalised at his friend's impurity. "How can you do this to an unsuspecting student, Seiji? That poor boy!"

"You love me." Laughter roared from the blond's throat before he playfully elbowed the man next to him. 

"You're such a handful," Once more, he shook his head. "Come on, we have to get back to work."

.

Five days had passed since Hikaru's meeting with Seiji and he was still tentative about contacting the man again. However, his hesitance was at an all-time low as he found himself in the park near his house with his beloved sketchbook on his thigh. Inspiration was something that he needed but didn't have and as a result, his final assessment was once more put on the backburner.

Slipping his pencil between his lips, he scrolled through the group chat on his phone. It was mostly his friends showing their work in progress and they looked wonderful. Hikaru laughed when he saw a picture Isumi posted a picture of his cat knocking over his paint water. The result was messy and Hikaru felt a little bad for finding amusement from his friend's predicament. Well, at least his painting was untouched.

When he reached the bottom of the messages, he sighed. He had been on a roll, flying all of his exams with flying colour but why now that he was stumped? This was the final assessment, damn it! He only had two weeks left to submit but none of his brainstorms proved fruitful.

"I guess I can always..." Hikaru muttered under his breath, a finger hovering over Seiji's name. His breath seemed to hitch in his throat as he composed a text message.

_Hello, Seiji-san. I hope you're doing OK! Sorry, I haven't contacted you until now but, would you happen to be free right now or any time this week? Hikaru._

Before Hikaru could shrink, he hit the send button and quickly pocketed his phone again, his face turning red at the thought of meeting Seiji once more, especially after agreeing to his demand. Was it a good idea? It remained to be seen. He had never tried anything that remotely resembled sadist-masochist play and this was nerve-wracking, to say the least.

He only had to wait for a very long ten minutes for a response. His phone chimed and he nervously turned the screen on to see a reply from Seiji.

_Tomorrow 2 PM. Park near yours._

It simply said. A man of many words, it seemed, Hikaru mused sarcastically. Must be quite the ladybait.

At exactly 2 PM the next day, he saw Seiji. He was wearing a nice light blue shirt with a sleeveless black vest jumper and chino pants. Hikaru gulped. Seiji wore glasses and if he could look even better, he just did. People stole an indiscreet glance towards him as he approached Hikaru, somehow managing to look very imposing.

"Hikaru." He bobbed his head down in recognition, ignoring the attention he garnered.

"Uhm, good afternoon, Seiji-san," Hikaru answered, mentally clapping his hands because he didn't stutter. Hey, he had to take the small victories in this losing battle. "Thanks for coming even after a short notice."

Seiji chuckled, knowing full well that Hikaru was a little nervous. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "No need to be so formal," He said. "I heard there's a great melon bread stall here somewhere."

The boy nodded eagerly before looking at the blond then at his hands where he had an empty food wrapper of the place that Seiji was referring to. He chuckled. "I guess I beat you to it."

"I'm sure you can stomach another one. Let's go." Seiji took Hikaru's hand and started to drag him forward without his consent. More melon bread with ice cream was always welcome but that surprised him. Seiji didn't look like someone who would enjoy sweets. Either he did it only to break the ice or if he legitimately liked them, it was a rather endearing and Hikaru appreciated that small gesture. He wasn't sure how this meeting would be, after all, and if Seiji was willing to indulge in a conversation with him, perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea.

"Strawberry, Seiji-san?" Hikaru laughed when the melon bread arrived in the blond's hand. "I assumed you were the chocolate type."

"Both is good," Replied Seiji as he took a bite. The bread made an irresistible crunch noise. "I'm not supposed to have sweets but, what the hell."

"Maintaining your figure? I doubt one serving of ice cream melon bread is going to have any adverse effect on you."

Seiji shrugged nonchalantly before taking a seat on the bench near the stall. "I guess." He then pinched the spine of Hikaru's sketchpad that was nestled comfortably between his arm and sides. The boy allowed Seiji to take it and have a flick through it.

"There's nothing much in there. Well, nothing that I can use for the final assessment anyway." Said Hikaru in a resigned tone as he sat next to the blond.

"What's the topic?" He asked, gazing at a sketch of the bridge nearby. It was rough but it looked extremely well done. He started to wonder what exactly was Hikaru's main tool of choice. Watercolour? Acrylic?

"There are three choices but none of them really jumps out..." Hikaru sighed amidst his munching. "At the moment, I'm leaning towards the topic of Hidden Nature but it's so damn hard to find the right portrayal for it..."

Seiji chuckled upon seeing Hikaru's dismay. As he took another bite, he closed the sketchbook and handed it back to its rightful owner. "Art isn't really my thing, so if you called me to give you my two cents, I doubt I'll be of any assistance."

The boy smiled and scratched his head, laughing. "I guess so. But it's nice to have someone listening to my rambling. Well... at least, I hope you don't mind."

"Hm," Seiji hummed, a smirk plastered on his face as he finished the rest of his sweets. Before he took a stand to throw the wrapper in the bin near the stall, he leaned towards Hikaru's ear and whispered, "I have to admit that I am quite fascinated by what you can do with those hands of yours."

Hikaru's face immediately turned into fifty shades of red at the low and suggestive tone Seiji used and he was petrified for a good few seconds.

"We're close to the cliff overlooking the ocean, aren't we? Maybe we can go there to find you some inspiration." The blond suggested as if he hadn't spouted an innuendo just then.

"Yeah..." Hikaru muttered after a few seconds of him trying to regain his composure. "The sun is going to set in a few hours too. That place has such a beautiful view."

They began their walk towards the nearest bus station, chatting away as they did so. Seiji found a whole lot about Hikaru's life at university and about the situation of his family. He seemed like just as good of a boy as he was an artist and it brought a smile to his face. He expected the conversation to be flowing nicely but now, he found himself thoroughly revelling in Hikaru's company. All of the boy's restraints seemed to have snapped as he became increasingly cheerful, talking with so much energy that Seiji loved.

"I know a good spot. Come, follow me!" Hikaru grinned as he grabbed Seiji's wrist and dragged him towards some bushes. They had to walk through a tight spot, path so windy and hidden, Seiji wondered how exactly Hikaru found out about it. It only took them five minutes until they reached a quiet, hidden corner of the cliff, away from the hustle and bustle of tourists.

"This is great." Seiji's eyes widened at the view.

"Right? I come here a lot," Hikaru's voice rang in relief before quickly taking a seat on one of the larger stones and laid down his sketchbook on his side. The cool breeze felt so relieving on his skin. It was as if it blew away his worries for a precious few seconds.

"You're a crafty one." Sitting next to Hikaru, Seiji chuckled. How in the world did the boy find this hidden gem?

"Not the first time I heard it." A smile remained on the younger man's lips as he admired the view, how the horizon melted into the blue ocean. "So, Seiji-san. What do you do for a living? I mean you were in a VVIP area so you must be pretty well-off, right?"

"Asking about my wealth? Are you trying to court me, Hikaru?" Seiji feigned a gasp of surprise but quickly covered it up with a chuckle. "I was there with my friend. I'm no one big, really." He lied.

"Huh," Hikaru responded shortly, accepting the answer at face value. "But your suit is nice and... and your car!"

"I'm lucky that my parents are rich. I'm just a normal businessman by trade." Seiji shrugged, keeping up the deceit that he wasn't sure the reason of.

The boy nodded, watching as Seiji stood up and walked forward until he was close to the edge of the cliff. The sun had started to set, emitting its gorgeous orange hue in the process. It had been a while since Seiji had taken the time to appreciate the view.

"Hold!" Hikaru's voice echoed from behind him, followed by rustling noise of paper and pencil. Seiji smiled and complied.

He remained unmoving for a good couple of hours until the sun sank lower and lower. Not a single word was exchanged. Seiji knew exactly how engrossed Hikaru could be when it came to his drawing. He had a feeling that any words he said would be left unheeded. How attractive this trait of Hikaru's was. Ah, he really wanted to keep him all to himself.

"Done." Hikaru sighed in satisfaction and pushed the sketchpad away from him with a smile on his face.

Seiji approached the boy and walked behind him to see that he used the few colour pencils he had stowed away in his pencil case. It was simply stunning. The colour blended together effortlessly despite the contrast, all mixed by his stained fingers. He could make out every necessary detail that truly brought out the atmosphere. Seiji could only imagine what the boy could do given time, given the resources and given the inspiration.

"It's great," Seiji remarked with soft exhale. "You really are a talented artist."

"It's... it's thanks to you, Seiji-san," Hikaru stammered, cheeks turning pinkish at the compliment. "Really. For some reason, my hands just co-operate with my head with you here. Are you sure you're not a model?" He grinned.

"I'm sure. Now, shall we go?" The blond stretched his back in an attempt to keep up the lie. Ah, his sweet, innocent Hikaru, oblivious to Seiji's real identity. Just how much would his attitude shift if he ever discovered the truth about Seiji's true job?

"Yes!" The boy grinned and took Seiji's outstretched hand.

It was one that Seiji was determined to never find out.


	23. OgaHika: Peace and Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru can be a good boyfriend when he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been hectic for me. My full time job has a tight deadline on a massive project and everyone was under the pump...  
> Then I also have my casual job in the weekend that takes away my free time. It's nice to have something to do, but I can't help feeling a bit depressed... I barely have a social life anymore...  
> My life is just one sorry excuse...  
> So I wrote this at the train ride home in hope to cheer myself up (about 40 minutes) 
> 
> Ah well. Here's to a goodnight sleep.

Being an adult isn't easy.

Rummaging his pocket for his house key, Seiji can only manage one long, exhausted sigh. His back aches, shoulder feels like they are made of stone and eyes unable to remain focused even at the most mundane thing like unlocking the door to his apartment. His stamina is generally decent since he maintains a healthy sleeping schedule most of the time when he doesn't have a particularly important match coming up, but today... 

Seiji clicks his tongue weakly as he turns the key and pulls down on the door handle. All he wants to do is to lie face down on the bed and sleep until tomorrow afternoon. Unfortunately, he needs to tend to his hygienic needs too. A nice warm bath during the cold winter will be the most pleasant. However, that means he needs to wait for the tub to fill up and he might just fall asleep before he can get anywhere far.

When he realises that the hallway light is turned on, Seiji blinks with a blank look on his face. Did he forget to turn it off somehow? It won't be surprising considering that he didn't have the best start in the morning. It seems that his mind is struggling to make up a plausible reason as to why - 

"Seiji?" Along with the voice, comes the soft _thud thud thud_ of feet on the carpet

Ah. So that's why.

"It's already midnight. I thought you said you were coming home at 8 today?"

Seiji only looks at his boyfriend with fatigue and hopes that Hikaru won't make a big of a deal out of this. He is a punctual person in most cases, but today has been especially hectic that he completely neglected to inform Hikaru that he will be home late. Though he loves seeing Hikaru's adorable curled nose when he pouts, today he fears that he will not be able to tolerate it.

Hikaru notices the sluggish manner in which Seiji blinks and walks into the apartment. How he doesn't respond to his remark, save for the delayed nod, and how he takes his time at putting the content of his pocket onto the large dining table.

He seems so fatigued. It must have been a big, long day for him.

Hikaru gives Seiji a soft smile as he walks forward and reaches out to loosen Seiji's yellow tie. The older man watches Hikaru idly, distantly, as if he's far away from this world.

"I prepared a warm bath for you." The boy says softly, this time helping Seiji out of his white suit that smells like cigarette and cologne. It smells of Seiji, and the realisation makes him chuckle silently.

"You did?" Asks Seiji weakly, his eyes widening slowly.

"Yes. I hope it's still hot. I did cover it." Hikaru replies proudly when he sees the glimmer in Seiji's eyes. It was a good decision to do that, after all. When Seiji still wasn't home at 10 and that he couldn't contact him, his first urge was to run the water in the tub. It seems like his effort has paid off.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Seiji sighs before landing a gentle kiss at the top of his head.

Blood immediately rises to his cheeks at the sweet reward he receives for his good deeds. It only serves as an encouragement for him. "Did you want a cup of tea or anything? Have you eaten? I can heat up the takeaway I got for us earlier."

"A cup of tea will be nice." Thanks Seiji with a small smile before he walks into the bathroom.

How unexpected, he muses. Even after two years of dating Hikaru, Seiji can count with his fingers the amount of times Hikaru has ever done such thoughtful act. There has never been a better timing than this.

After ridding himself of his clothing articles, Seiji opens the cover of the tub and sighs in contentment when he feels the warmth rising from the water, immediately forming steam on his glasses. The first to go in is his toe. Seiji smiles at the temperature. It can be a little hotter, but this is good enough. It means he can dunk himself in one go without having to wait for his body to adjust to the heat.

Once again, he exhales when the water covers his body up to his chest. It feels as if his fatigue is slowly being washed away, and he is being cleansed. Ah, he decides that he will stay here a bit longer than he planned to, after all.

.

Seiji walks out of the bathroom around twenty minutes later. His hair is still wet, but he feels a lot less miserable now. He hums softly as he makes his way to the dining room, both hands holding onto the ends of the towel around his neck.

Hikaru is sitting on the dining table with a Go book on his hands, casually flipping the pages as he takes a bite of a chocolate chip cookie. Upon hearing the footstep, the boy perks up and puts the sweet back on its plate.

"I thought you weren't gonna come out." He grins as he places the book face-down on the table.

"I wasn't planning to, but I thought you might get lonely." Pulling the chair opposite of Hikaru back, Seiji smirks mischievously.

"Aw, you're worried about me." Hikaru laughs melodiously. It's a sound that Seiji cherishes, and it seems that it has a calming effect, he soon realises.

In front of him is a cup of hot green tea with steam still floating above it. When he brings it closer to his lips and sips on its content, Seiji smiles. "Thank you, Hikaru. This is fantastic."

Once again, Hikaru feels warm inside even if he isn't the one who is drinking a hot beverage. On the contrary, in front of him is a glass full of cold milk.

They spend the next few minutes wrapped in a comfortable silence, except for the constant flicking of books and the 'ah's that slip out of Hikaru's mouth whenever he sees something particularly interesting in the book. The whole time, Seiji stares at him fondly. This is what he loves about Hikaru. The boy can get lost in whatever it is that he's doing so easily, in turn making everything he's doing seems enjoyable.

When he sets the cup down, Seiji takes a stand, the chair making a bearable screech against the wooden floor.

"Let's head to bed." He says, which is replied to with an eager nod from Hikaru. Basked in the warm orange glow of the kitchen light, Hikaru's eyes glisten with sincerety and honesty, and most importantly, affection. Seiji pats him on the head gently before he lands a feathery light kiss on the boy's lips.

Hikaru tastes of milk and chocolate, and his breath smells of peppermint with a tinge of cinnamon. He smells of Hikaru. Of home.

"Hikaru?" Seiji calls out as they make their way towards the bedroom, his fingers gripping tighter around Hikaru's waist. "Thank you."


End file.
